Relatos
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: RETO OTP. Reto de la página Attack on fanfics. 10 One shots. 10 relatos compilados donde Jean Kirstein está enamorado de Mikasa Ackerman, un sentimiento que no cambiará sin importar el mundo donde ambos existan, las situaciones que ambos atraviesen ni los problemas que los engullen. ADVERTENCIA: Relatos sin relación alguna uno con el otro.
1. Primera cita

¡Hola a todos! Por fin voy entendiendo cómo funciona publicar en FF, me siento orgullosa de mí misma, solo me tomó 3 OS (?) Ja, odio la tecnología y cambiar de plataforma de publicación es duro. En fin, estoy feliz porque ya sé cómo escribir mis notitas de autora *O* Esta vez, como dice el resumen, se trata de un RETO OTP de la página de Facebook de ATTACK ON FANFICS. Es la primera vez que participo en algo así pero me ayudará a mejorar y porque amo escribir sobre Jean y Mikasa, así, unilateral y todo, es bien bonito 3. Serán 10 One shots que estarán recopilados en este fic. Son **ONE SHOTS** , es decir, **ninguno tiene NADA que ver con el anterior** , lo aclaro aquí y lo seguiré aclarando en cada uno que publique c: Ojala alguien me lea :'v

Sin más, ojalá sea de su agrado ~ Ubicado en el canon, en el mundo cruel pero hermoso de SNK. Nada me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni la trama original de SNK, todo es de Isayama, yo solo escribo historias bien pinche cursis porque me gusta jugar con mis monitos chinos (?) 

* * *

Jean solo pudo ver como Mikasa acababa de ser lanzada contra un árbol. Escuchó el sonido sordo de su espalda chocando estrepitosamente contra el tronco grueso y como ella caía derribada al suelo. La mujer no tuvo tiempo de poder ponerse de pie o agarrar bien sus cuchillas cuando algo, con la velocidad de un rayo, se dirigió hacia ella.

Sus ojos marrones fueron incapaces de distinguirlo, solo después de que cayera en picada contra Mikasa, Jean pudo apreciar de qué se trataba. El sonido metálico de cuchillas chocando contra cuchillas cortó el silencio del entrenamiento. A su lado, vio a Sasha abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y a Connie palidecer.

Los nuevos reclutas, que observaban detrás de ellos, no estaban mejor. Parecían incapaces de creer lo que veían.

Levi Ackerman tenía acorralada a Mikasa, sus cuchillas chochaban contra las de ella, Jean sintió un pequeño alivio, había temido que la joven mujer fuera incapaz de alzar su defensa, después de todo, el contraataque del capitán había sido brutal. La postura rígida, los músculos tensos y los pies fuertemente enterrados en la tierra eran la prueba de que no era fácil, que Mikasa no lo estaba pasando nada bien.

Por otro lado estaba la expresión de Levi, tan indescifrable, sus manos sostenían con fuerza el mango de sus cuchillas pero de ninguna forma se veía tenso, era como si sostener ese enfrentamiento con la Ackerman fuera fácil.

 _Tonterías, Mikasa es un soldado que vale por 100._

Jean gruñó, la mujer de bufanda roja comenzó a perder terreno, sus cuchillas se veían retroceder ante la fuerza sobrehumana de Levi, poco a poco él parecía acercarse más a ella y eso hizo a Jean sudar frío.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que esto sea un entrenamiento? – dijo aterrado Connie.

\- No nos harán hacer esto también a nosotros ¿verdad, Jean? – Sasha lo jaló de la manga del uniforme.

Jean esperaba que no porque estaba seguro que Levi podría acabar con todos usando solo una mano.

 _Quizás con un solo dedo._

Entonces, Mikasa decidió avanzar, empujó al capitán, por un minúsculo instante Kirstein sonrió, la vio alzar sus cuchillas y hacer una maniobra para librarse de él, la vio lanzar su ataque con la determinación en los ojos grises que tanto amaba. Pero fue inútil. Levi vio el ataque, solo necesitó un segundo para desarmarla, otro segundo para hacer una maniobra con el equipo 3D, saltar sobre ella, aprovechar que la tenía de espaldas y lanzar una cuchillada hacia el delgado cuello de la mujer.

\- ¡Mikasa! – Jean gritó, estaba a punto de echarse a correr hacia ella, pero la mano de Sasha lo detuvo.

\- Estás muerta.

Levi soltó el brazo derecho de Mikasa. Había detenido su cuchilla a escasos centímetros del cuello de la mujer. Hizo un movimiento elegante para enfundar sus cuchillas mientras miraba con desinterés la expresión pasmada de su subordinada.

Jean sintió un alivio en el pecho, se había detenido. Agradeció a cualquier Dios por eso.

\- Se terminó el entrenamiento – sentenció Levi.

\- Aún puedo continuar – Mikasa parpadeó varias veces para recobrar la compostura de su expresión, cuando recobró su estoicismo avanzó un paso hacia Levi – sigamos con el entrenamiento.

\- No, ya estás muerta.

\- No estoy muerta – la mujer entrecerró los ojos con esa mirada que solo Levi podía sacar en ella. Una mezcla entre frustración y resentimiento hacia el mayor.

El capitán sacó nuevamente una de sus cuchillas, Jean que seguía como un simple espectador volvió a tensarse. El Ackerman acercó la hoja afilada hacia el cuello de la mujer, hacia el mismo lugar donde segundos antes se había detenido.

\- Un milímetro más y tu cabeza hubiera rodado hacia los demás reclutas ¿Habrá alguna diferencia si lo intentamos de nuevo? Un muerto es un muerto. Tal vez mañana puedas asesinarme a mí, pero hoy tú fuiste decapitada.

No dijo más, volvió a enfundar la cuchilla y se alejó de Mikasa, caminó hacia ellos, los jóvenes novatos estaban asustados, incluso Sasha y Connie temblaban, se supone que eran los veteranos pero el temblor de sus piernas no demostraba ello.

\- Seguirán entrenando con el nuevo equipo tridimensional. Será su último día, mañana veré su avance. Yo mismo me encargaré de darles caza, prepárense.

Fue lo último que dijo Levi antes de dejar a sus aterrorizados subordinados que solo atinaron a hacer el saludo respectivo. Jean siempre consideraría increíble la facilidad que tenía el capitán para provocar esa reacción. Aunque no era para menos, desvió su rostro hacia Mikasa que seguía en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado Levi, acababan de presenciar un "entrenamiento" que le hubiera costado la cabeza a cualquiera, nadie hubiera aguantado eso, solo Mikasa.

\- ¿Darnos caza? ¿A qué se refiere con darnos caza? – chilló Sasha.

\- Exactamente a lo que significa cazar a alguien, deberías saberlo – Jean agradeció internamente tener mañana obligaciones con la comandante Hanji, no participaría de todo le entrenamiento – deberíamos darles instrucciones.

\- S-si – Sasha asintió y jaló a Connie hacia el pequeño grupo de reclutas que les tocaba a ellos.

El resto del entrenamiento transcurrió con normalidad, Jean se obligó a mostrarse amable a pesar de que sintiera cierta desesperación al notar los lentos avances de los novatos ¿Así de desesperados se debieron sentir con ellos los veteranos? Estaba seguro que sí, pero también estaba seguro que debía de mostrarse más exigente, no había tiempo que perder. Una gran guerra se avecinaba, necesitaban estar preparados.

Mikasa después de su entrenamiento con el capitán Levi se mantuvo alejada, entrenando por su cuenta, Jean estaba seguro que no era solo por su derrota, sabía que también estaba preocupada, y no era para menos. Ese día Hanji había decidido salir a experimentar las nuevas habilidades de Eren y Armin, solos. La Ackerman había tratado de acompañarlos pero la fuerte voz de Levi se lo impidió, la apuesta fue simple, si vencía a Levi ella podría acompañarlos en cualquier otra oportunidad, pero no fue así. No había podido contra la fuerza abrumadora del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

Al final de la jornada, cuando los hombres y mujeres novatos se encaminaban hacia sus dormitorios, dispuestos a disfrutar la pequeña libertad que les había entregado Jean, él se vio solo. Mikasa había desaparecido mientras que Sasha y Connie habían salido juntos.

Sintió un poco de celos, no podía creer que el enano de Connie pudiera tener una relación antes que él. Pero tampoco era algo descabellado, Connie no estaba enamorado de un imposible, ni siquiera el estúpido enano era tan patético como Jean.

A pesar de que su cuerpo pidiera descanso, Jean decidió ir primero a comer algo, sus pasos lo llevaron hacia el comedor, aprovechó que no era tan tarde y que aún había algo del almuerzo y se sirvió en su bandeja. Los nuevos cuarteles eran un poco más grandes que los anteriores, había un poco más de comodidades, y a veces, entre esas cosas buenas, estaba la comida, era más abundante y era un poco más comestible.

Se sentó en una mesa alejado de un par de novatos, comió lento mientras sacaba una de las libretas donde debía apuntar los puntos positivos y negativos del entrenamiento de los novatos y del uso del nuevo equipo tridimensional. No era completamente nuevo, pero las pequeñas mejoras ayudarían mucho para lo que Hanji denominaba un nuevo uniforme y armamento contra humanos.

Se necesitaba mucho trabajo, aún eran mocosos como lo fueron ellos alguna vez antes de ver los horrores que vieron, aún necesitaban aprender a dejar atrás todo lo que amaban para entregarlo todo a una causa que era movida por un deseo de sobrevivencia y de descubrir la verdad más allá del mar. Jean no se sentía capaz de pedirles eso, él no era el comandante Erwin que lo dejó todo por la humanidad, Jean no podía dejar su ética moral del todo y menos sacrificarlo. Había algo que deseaba proteger más que a su propia vida.

Más bien, alguien a quien proteger así sea a costa de su vida.

 _Mikasa…_

Y allí iba a lo mismo, hace dos años que habían abierto los ojos, ver el mar los hizo entender que su pequeño mundo era una mota de polvo en comparación con la inmensidad que los rodeaba y engullía. Hace dos años que se alistaban para morir en un enfrentamiento inevitable, era morir o morir. Quedarse esperándolos era una sentencia de muerte pero aventurarse a lo desconocido no era tampoco diferente, solo era apresurar las cosas y tratar de domar el destino, de romper la rueda y deshacer lo inevitable.

\- No estamos preparados, aún no – mordió una pieza de pan y siguió escribiendo con mayor rapidez.

Necesitaba documentarlo todo, la comandante Hanji necesitaría saber todas sus fortalezas y falencias para cambiar el ritmo del entrenamiento, lo mismo el capitán Levi, aunque estaba seguro que este último solo reconsideraría el ponerse serio y darles una verdadera caza.

Cuando pensó en el capitán Levi, llegó a la conclusión de que también necesitaba documentar el entrenamiento de los Ackerman a pesar de que no deseara hacerlo, no realmente y menos si eso conllevaba relatar las deficiencias de Mikasa, ella ante sus ojos era perfecta, como mujer, como persona y como soldado, pero esos errores que cometía debían reducirse. Ella era perfectamente capaz de superar al capitán, pero a veces, a veces sus emociones la traicionaban.

Dejó el lápiz y alzó el rostro, los novatos no estaban pero la figura de una mujer de cabello precioso y bufanda roja interrumpió la estancia, sostenía solo una taza y un pedazo de pan entre sus manos. La vio sentarse en la mesa donde antes estuvieron los nuevos miembros de la Legión, seguía sola, se veía tan sola sin Eren ni Armin.

Sintió un deseo de levantarse y acompañarla, pero no consiguió pararse, no deseaba ser molesto, no deseaba incomodar a la mujer de sus sueños. Ellos solo eran compañeros y quizás amigos fuera una palabra muy grande, Mikasa necesitaba la compañía de Eren y de Armin, y por más que Jean sufriera con ello, también lo aceptaba, él solo era una figura lejana dentro del mundo de la Ackerman.

Bajó su vista nuevamente a sus apuntes. Pero no continuó, en su lugar, sacó otra libreta de su bolsillo, esta era de forro negro, se veía vieja, era vieja, la tenía desde que se inscribió en el ejército y la había usado mucho cuando era un novato que no sabía nada, luego la había dejado olvidada, hace apenas algunos años la había encontrado entre sus cosas cuando se mudaron a ese cuartel.

Seguía como la recordaba, llena de dibujos de Mikasa, de perfil, de cuerpo completo, de frente. La había dibujado tantas veces que si alguien encontraba la libreta, creería que se trataba de un acosador. Jean no era un acosador pero adoraba dibujarla, había dejado olvidado su pasatiempo favorito y así, como recuperó la libreta, decidió recuperar lo único que lo ayudaba a relajarse, desconectarse un momento de la crueldad del mundo no podía ser algo malo, no si su cabeza se permitía un descanso de tan angustiosa existencia.

Decidió dibujarla en esos momentos, hizo trazos suaves, rápidos, no la detallaría mucho, bueno, quizás su cabello, le gustaba mucho su cabello oscuro. Aunque, Jean estaba seguro que le gustaría más dibujarla sonriendo, ella nunca sonreía, siempre tenía esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro que lo consternaba. Si pudiera deshacer solo un poco su pena, Jean daría todo por poder dibujar una sonrisa en tan bonito rostro.

Quizás no debió verla tan descaradamente mientras la plasmaba a carbón en su libreta porque cuando volvió a alzar el rostro, sus ojos marrones chocharon con los grises. Jean sintió como el color subía a su cara y hasta sus orejas se encendían, la vergüenza lo hizo soltar el lápiz y su cabeza trató de inventar la más creíble excusa, pero falló.

Entonces, se levantó tomó sus libretas, su bandeja y decidió caminar hacia ella, debía comportarse como un hombre y asumir que Mikasa lo había atrapado dibujándola sin su permiso. Sentía sus manos nerviosas, y quizás sus piernas temblaran pero no le importó.

\- Perdón, Mikasa, no quise incomodarte – dijo sentándose a su lado, estaba seguro que el color rojo de la vergüenza aún seguía en su rostro – no debí verte de esa manera.

\- Está bien – respondió ella.

\- ¿Han regresado Eren y Armin? – Jean quiso golpearse, no necesitaba sacar el tema de Eren, pero no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con una meditabunda Mikasa. Y menos una conversación que no involucrara por qué la miraba tanto.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, él supuso que esa debía ser la razón por la que ella estaba sola comiendo.

\- Los retrasos son normales, se alejaron bastante para el entrenamiento – Jean sacó la libreta donde anotaba sus informes – pero no te deberías preocupar, Hanji-san sabe controlarse, no los va a sobreexigir.

\- Espero – la mujer bajó la vista y Jean se sintió idiota, sus palabras no llegaban a Mikasa.

\- ¿Sabes? Estuve observando el desempeño de los nuevos reclutas, el uso del nuevo equipo tridimensional ha generado algunos avances pero me gustaría saber tu opinión – los ojos grises de Mikasa se dirigieron a él al escuchar lo último.

 _Tan grises, tan parecidos a los del capitán Levi ¿Será algo de familia? ¿Todos los Ackerman habrán tenido esos ojos?_

\- ¿Mi opinión?

\- Hanji-san está diseñando un prototipo de nuevo uniforme, eso incluye también las armas y el equipo tridimensional. Probablemente ella te pida en estos días que lo uses para ayudarla con las mejoras. No está terminado completamente, solo es un esbozo de lo que podría ser – Jean posó la punta de su lápiz en la hoja blanca de su libreta – si bien el nuevo equipo tiene mejoras, estoy seguro que también debiste encontrar alguna deficiencia…

\- No es tan rápido – interrumpió rápidamente Mikasa – es más ligero pero le falta potencia. El capitán Levi estaba usando el anterior equipo que es más pesado y aun así, era más rápido que yo.

Jean asintió, apuntó eso en la libreta pero no estaba seguro que eso fuera culpa completamente de las mejoras, la rapidez de Levi era innata. Quizás si pudiera convencer al capitán de usar el nuevo equipo podrían comparar resultados.

\- Le pediré a Hanji-san que haga que el capitán Levi use el nuevo equipo – Jean creía que eso también sería lo mejor para él.

Mikasa negó.

\- No, eso solo aumentará la brecha entre nosotros.

\- No creo que exista una brecha tan grande entre ustedes.

Mikasa dejó de verlo por un momento, bajó la vista hacia sus piernas. Jean vio como alzó una de sus manos y la llevó a su abdomen, los ojos grises estaban pensativos y parecía rodearla un aura pesada.

\- Me pateó para derribarme, solo necesitó patearme – Mikasa no alzó la vista – no estaba yendo en serio conmigo. Lo sé porque he visto que tan rápido puede ser cuando ataca a un titán, solo trataba de presionarme.

Jean dejó de escribir.

\- Nadie hubiera podido aguantar o seguir el ritmo al cual él te sometió, Mikasa. Yo creo que eres verdaderamente increíble.

\- ¿Por qué no lo usan a él como modelo para el prototipo de traje? Es más fuerte que yo – Mikasa alzó su rostro, se veía cansada, muy cansada.

\- Porque Hanji-san considera que tú eres perfecta para usarlo. Anteriormente fuiste la primera en usar la nueva arma que ella diseñó para herir al titán acorazado. Necesita saber que tan eficientes son las mejoras comparando con el anterior mecanismo. Además…

Jean no sabía si debía decir lo último, las razones de Hanji eran muy coherentes, pero las últimas que le dio eran básicamente… ridículas.

\- ¿Qué? – Mikasa se veía curiosa a pesar que tratara de ocultarlo.

\- Bueno, necesita un tamaño promedio del traje y el capitán Levi es… pequeño – Jean sintió cierto miedo, si fuera escuchado por Levi podía darse por muerto – Hanji-san cree que las lanzas pueden que no sean la mejor arma para él.

Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron levemente, desvió su rostro y Jean pudo jurar que vio una sonrisa aletear en sus labios. Eso lo reconfortó un momento.

\- Si es pequeño, pero es muy rápido.

Jean estaba completamente seguro de que esa rapidez estaba basada en dos puntos claros: en el tamaño y en el peso del capitán Levi. Era menudo en su contextura y eso suponía una menor resistencia contra el aire y la gravedad, sumado a la facilidad que tenía para flexionar sus músculos y aprovechar su tamaño. Un cuerpo así y la suficiente capacidad para controlar cada centímetro de él hacía que el tiempo de maniobra fuera mínimo.

Nadie podría igualarlo en velocidad, pero no era invencible. Cada cualidad bien analizada tenía un punto débil.

\- Es pequeño pero también es delgado. La fuerza recae en la masa muscular, Mikasa – Jean posó su mano en su mentón, necesitaba analizar e imaginar algún punto débil – tú tienes mayor masa muscular que él, físicamente podrías ser mucho más fuerte que él.

Mikasa negó.

\- También es fuerte – ella alzó su mano derecha – mi mano aún tiembla, tratar de aguantar su embiste no fue fácil.

\- Pero lo contrarrestaste ¿no?

Los ojos de la Ackerman se abrieron levemente. Parecía no haberse percatado de ello o de no haberlo considerado algo trascendental.

\- No podrás ser más rápida que él, lo creo físicamente imposible. Eres más alta y tu peso es mayor que el del capitán… - Jean se sonrojó al entender lo último que le había dicho ¿Acababa de llamar gorda a Mikasa? – N-no… no es lo que tú piensas, Mikasa ¡Yo creo que tu cuerpo es perfecto!

Entonces el color se intensificó.

\- Y-yo…

Pero el rostro de Mikasa se veía levemente sorprendido.

\- ¿Debería bajar de peso?

\- ¡No! – Jean golpeó la mesa en su vehemencia – me refiero a la contextura. La del capitán Levi es delgada y está proporcionada a su altura. La tuya también debe estar proporcionada a tu altura, eres más alta, debes pesar más. Si dejas de comer solo para ser más liviana, no conseguirás progresos, podrías bajar tu rendimiento. Tu salud es importante.

Mikasa asintió.

\- No tienes que ser más rápida que él, debes aprovechar tus propias fortalezas…

\- Mi fortaleza es cortar carne – respondió estoica Mikasa.

Jean sonrió nervioso, sabía que esa era la especialidad de la mujer pero también estaba seguro que esa era una de las especialidades de Levi.

\- Tu fuerza, Mikasa. Si solo por un momento lo bloquearas o consiguieras hacer que pierda el equilibrio creo que el resto sería fácil. Córtalo, demuéstrale que puedes hacerlo. – Jean le sonrió – Tú podrías ser tan e incluso más fuerte que él. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, entrenamiento y mayor control sobre ti misma.

La mujer lo escuchó silenciosa, apretó el puño de su mano derecha, su rostro se suavizó y parecía estar meditando sobre lo que Jean acababa de decirle.

\- ¿Crees realmente eso? – preguntó dudosa.

\- No lo dudo ni un poco. Eres un soldado que vale por 100, no existe nadie como tú…

\- El capitán Levi… - Mikasa intentó interrumpirlo pero Jean negó fuertemente.

\- Para mí, nadie se te puede comparar, ni el capitán Levi. Para mí, tú eres perfecta.

Jean sintió el sonrojo en sus mejillas, acababa de decir exactamente lo que pensaba desde hace mucho tiempo, desde el primer momento en que la conoció. Pensó en agregar más cosas pero la mirada gris no le permitía pensar con claridad, no era una declaración propiamente dicha, aún no se había declarado completamente, no era el momento ni era el tiempo correcto para eso. Solo esperaba que sus palabras hayan llegado a ella, que no sea tomado como algo superficial todos sus sentimientos más profundos.

Mikasa se veía confundida, la vio bajar la mano y nuevamente el rostro, como pensando qué responder. Ella no necesitaba responder a nada.

\- C-cuando entrenes nuevamente contra él, piensa en cada movimiento que hagas, ayudará bastante. Recuerda que debe haber un punto débil, siempre lo hay.

La mujer iba a decir algo pero el sonido fuerte de una carcajada la interrumpió. Ambos volvieron su rostro y vieron a Sasha entrar riendo, la muchacha andaba del brazo de Connie pero su rostro risueño cambió a uno de asombro cuando los vio sentados juntos. Solos.

Completamente solos.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Por fin lo hiciste, Jean! – gritó conteniendo la respiración, luego volteó su vista hacia Connie a quien comenzó a jalonear - ¡Debemos irnos, Connie! ¡Hemos interrumpido su primera cita!

Era lo que menos necesita en esos momentos Jean.

\- ¡Lárgate, chica patata! ¡Esto no es una maldita primera cita! – gritó enfadado, se había puesto de pie y sentía hasta las orejas rojas, esa maldita mujer merecía ser perseguida y quedarse sin cena por los próximos días.

Sasha salió disparada con Connie detrás preguntándole en voz alta si Jean había dejado de ser un virgen que no había besado nunca a una chica. Jean anotó mentalmente el insulto, luego se las cobraría con creces.

\- Una cita…

\- N-no es una cita – Jean volteó su rostro hacia Mikasa – una cita es un encuentro acordado entre dos personas, para conversar, reconfortarse o cu-cualquier otra cosa.

Una cita era más que eso pero Jean no deseaba profundizar en el tema, no podía hacerlo sin tartamudear en el proceso y sentir que cada palabra lo ponía más y más rojo. Una primera cita con Mikasa era algo demasiado hermoso, tanto que ni siquiera se sentía capaz de poder imaginarlo.

\- Pero conversamos y me reconfortaste – la mujer lo vio seriamente – no fue un encuentro acordado pero lo agradezco – Mikasa se puso de pie también, con la taza en sus manos.

\- No fue nada, cualquiera podría haberlo hecho.

\- No cualquiera, lo hiciste tú. Gracias – Ackerman alzó su rostro y una muy pero muy sutil sonrisa se formó en los delgados labios femeninos.

Jean no necesitaba nada más que eso para sentirse el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

\- Mikasa ¿Quisiera…? – apretó los puños y reunió valor - ¿Quisieras tener alguna vez una verdadera cita conmigo?

La mujer sostuvo su mirada por un instante antes de asentir.

\- Si, me gusta hablar contigo… - la vio dudar, parecía que deseara añadir algo. La delgada mano de la mujer se acercó a la bufanda roja y Jean entendió que era lo que no podía decir pero estaba grabado en sus ojos grises.

\- No ahora, no mañana, algún día, Mikasa. Cuando todo sea mejor, cuando el mundo no sea nuestro enemigo, cuando tú seas libre y cuando yo sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Tiene que haber paz en algún momento, ese día permíteme salir contigo por primera vez en una cita verdadera.

La mujer asintió y eso fue todo lo que Jean quería ver.

Al día siguiente, el entrenamiento siguió, Jean se encargó de ayudar a los nuevos reclutas y estuvo todo el día nervioso pensando en cómo se encontraría Mikasa, quizás fue su pensamiento lo que terminó llamando a los Ackerman. El sonido de un árbol cayendo estrepitosamente llamó la atención de todos.

En medio del polvo que fue levantado por la pesada y tupida copa, dos figuras se debatían en un duelo de cuchillas, los movimientos rápidos y ágiles de Levi contra los movimientos precisos y fuertes de Mikasa. Vio a Levi tratar de patear nuevamente a la mujer pero esta lo esquivó, y consiguió aprovechar la baja defensa del capitán para asestarle un golpe directo en sus costillas con el mango de las cuchillas.

Jean sonrió para sí mismo, esa era la Mikasa que le gustaba ver.

Levi perdió el equilibrio, no previó el golpe. La mujer aprovechó la baja defensa para seguir asestando golpes, las cuchillas chocaban pero esta vez quien llevaba la ventaja era Mikasa, se veía fuerte, se veía decidida, se veía capaz de hacer lo que hasta ayer podía sonar increíble y hasta imposible. Cuando Jean creyó que Mikasa podría asestar el golpe final y _cortarlo_ tal y como había sugerido ayer, vio a Levi entrecerrar los ojos y lanzarse hacia ella.

 _Oh, no. Va a hacer lo mismo que ayer._

Pero Mikasa lo vio antes, ella también saltó hacia atrás, no parecía estar dispuesta a permitir que él la tomara con la guardia baja nuevamente. Levi comprendió y desistió. Se escuchaba perfectamente a Sasha y a Connie hacer apuestas con los demás reclutas, Jean estaba seguro de que si ella lograba sostenerle la lucha por un poco más de tiempo podría ganar, Levi se cansaría más rápido.

 _Eren y Armin no deben tardar en llegar, estarás feliz de que te vean ganar._

Mikasa saltó, usó el equipo para sostenerse de un árbol cercano, la vio muy alto, con las cuchillas brillando filosas, dispuesta a cortarlo, dispuesta a traspasar la defensa sólida de Levi. Pero la cara siempre sin emociones de Levi no mostraba temor, había sorpresa pero también una mueca que podría considerarse de satisfacción.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando lo vieron a él también saltar contra Mikasa, fue un movimiento rápido, veloz, giró sobre sí mismo pero al momento de acercarse a la mujer, él no chocó sus cuchillas contra las de ella, no. Maniobró para evitarla, fueron apenas unos milímetros lo que lo separó del ataque de Mikasa, pero fue más que suficiente para permitir que él atacara. Un golpe en la nuca de la mujer aprovechando su defensa baja fue lo que la lanzó contra el suelo.

Jean maldijo.

Levi cayó luego como un haz de luz contra Mikasa que apenas había logrado ponerse de pie, solo necesitó un segundo para acercar peligrosamente sus cuchillas hacia el cuerpo de la mujer. La cuchilla derecha se detuvo nuevamente antes de tocar la bufanda roja que protegía el cuello blanco mientras que la izquierda estaba en el abdomen de la Ackerman, tocándola y rasgando su uniforme.

\- Estás muerta – dijo con esa voz tan libre de sentimientos – pero esta vez, no sabría decir que hubiera sido primero, si tu cabeza o tus entrañas.

\- Mis entrañas – respondió Mikasa – siento la hoja contra mi piel.

Levi recobró la postura relajada, alejó sus cuchillas y fue consciente de que si había hecho un corte en la ropa de la mujer. Jean miró horrorizado el lugar donde la tela había sido rasgada en la camisa de Mikasa.

\- Para ser justos, tú también trataste de cortarme – la mueca de su rostro parecía querer asemejarse a una sonrisa.

\- Si, lo intenté – Mikasa llevó su mano a su abdomen – mañana lo volveré a intentar.

\- Lo sé. Moriste pero fue mejor que ayer, mucho mejor. Me tomó más tiempo – sentenció Levi enfundado sus cuchillas.

Jean sintió un estúpido orgullo al escuchar eso, el orgullo que le brotaba del pecho al escuchar esa especie de elogio del capitán Levi dirigido hacia Mikasa, le llenó de calidez y sintió que ese podía ser el primer paso para mejorar y que ella pudiera convertirse en una mejor soldado.

Deseaba con todo su corazón que ella fuera más fuerte.

Lo último que Levi le dijo no pudo escucharlo, ellos habían bajado la voz pero si vio como los ojos grises de Mikasa se desviaron de Levi y pasaron a él, a Jean. Kirstein sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espina dorsal cuando no solo los ojos grises de la mujer lo vieron, sino cuando a estos se le sumaron los del capitán ¿Qué había dicho Mikasa?

Levi desvió la vista, le hizo una señal a Mikasa y ella asintió. Vio como la mujer le daba una última mirada entre incómoda y dubitativa antes de voltearse y caminar hacia el interior del bosque, la hubiera seguido con la mirada pero notó que unos ojos grises lo observaban serios y una figura delgada y pequeña caminaba hacia él.

El capitán Levi estaba cruzado de brazos parado frente a él. Jean sintió un sudor frío bajarle de la sien y mayor nerviosismo ante ese par de ojos grises que ante los de Mikasa ¿Había escuchado que lo llamó "pequeño"? No, no podía haber escuchado eso o quizás…

\- Así que le dijiste que buscara mi punto débil.

Jean palideció ¿Por qué Mikasa le había dicho eso? ¿Acaso quería que lo cortaran a él? No había sido con mala intención, no podía interpretarlo mal.

\- También le dijiste que me cortara.

Quizás si podía interpretarlo mal, bueno ¿Debería comenzar a correr ya? No, eso solo podría enojar más a Levi.

\- L-lo siento, señor. Solo quería ayudarla, Mi-Mikasa estaba deprimida.

Levi parecía poder atravesar con su mirada a Jean, por completo, sentía que hasta podía verle el alma. Estaba totalmente desarmado frente a él y ya comenzaba a imaginarse lo que vendría después, probablemente lo golpearía, recordaba un golpe que una vez recibió cuando estaba peleando contra Eren y solo bastó un derechazo en su mandíbula para dejarlo inconsciente durante horas.

¿Cómo podía infundirle tanto miedo alguien tan pequeñito?

\- Buen consejo. Debe pensar antes de atacar, eso le ayudará a mantener la cabeza fría – Levi llevó una de sus delgadas manos a su cadera – y debe atacar con intención de matarme, sino no servirá de nada el entrenamiento.

Jean parpadeó confundido.

\- Sigue hablando con ella, infúndele confianza, la necesita y mucha – Levi alzó su mano y le mostró como la manga estaba desgarrada. Mikasa si había llegado a cortarle la ropa aunque no tocara la blanca piel.

\- S-si, señor. La ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

\- Hablar contigo le hace bien.

Dicho eso bajó su mano y caminó hacia los demás reclutas que inmediatamente formaron fila e hicieron el saludo respectivo. Jean sintió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿Él le hacía bien a Mikasa? Era demasiado bonito pensar así, pero si por un solo momento se pudiera permitir creer ello, juró que daría todo con tal de ayudarla. Con tal de infundirle esa confianza que Levi decía que le faltaba.

Le daría su alma con tal de que fuera feliz y pudiera proteger a quienes amaba. Y sus ojos, le daría sus ojos para pudiera verse a través de ellos y entender lo perfecta que era. 

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 _Kyo_


	2. Primer beso

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Este es el segundo **one-shot** y tal y como dije, lo reafirmo: **NINGÚN ONE-SHOT TIENE RELACIÓN CON EL ANTERIOR**. Este está ubicado en el AU, no hay titanes, no hay guerra, solo Jean, Mikasa y problemas que cualquiera puede pasar.

Los personajes no me pertenece, son todos de propiedad de Isayama, yo solo escribo fics bien pinche cursis con ellos.

Gracias a las dos personitas que me dejaron review, me hizo muy feliz leerlos.

Espero lo disfruten~

* * *

\- Podemos tomarlo con calma ¿Sabes? – Jean empujaba con delicadeza la silla de ruedas. Trataba de ir lento para evitar que Mikasa sintiera las abolladuras de la vereda, los baches eran interminables y estaba seguro que si trataba de ir más rápido, podían ser verdaderamente incómodos.

Y más dada la situación de la mujer.

\- Lo sé. – ella respondió con suavidad. Ni siquiera trató de voltear su rostro para mirar a Jean, sus ojos grises cansados seguían fijos hacia el frente, como si al final del caminito de adoquines existiera algo que anhelara.

Jean solo apretó los labios, el silencio de Mikasa a veces podía ser asfixiante.

El sol estaba en lo alto y quemaba con fuerza su piel, Jean agradeció que Mikasa llevara ese sombrero de mimbre para protegerla un poco de la potente radiación. La señora Jaeger había sido muy amable al permitirle salir con ella para distraerla un poco antes de su cita con la doctora Hanji. El muchacho no sabía muy bien si conseguía su objetivo, si lograba aliviarla, pero necesitaba intentarlo. La mujer de rasgos asiáticos necesitaba respirar.

No todo podía seguir viéndolo todo gris.

\- Jean, allí estará bien.

El muchacho se detuvo y desvió la vista hacia donde Mikasa señalaba. El parque al que había decidido llevarla era conocido por las bellas áreas plagadas de flores de diferentes tipos, colores y aromas, parecía que la joven mujer se había encontrado especialmente interesada en un tipo que crecía cerca de un frondoso árbol con la copa lo suficientemente tupida como para dar un agradable sombra.

Mientras hubiera sombra y ella no sufriera algún golpe de calor, para Jean estaría bien.

Avanzó lento, siguiendo el caminito hasta llegar lo suficientemente cerca de una banca. Allí se detuvo, se acercó a Mikasa y tomó con suavidad la delicada tela que cubría las piernas de la mujer. No hacía frío, era un día muy cálido pero aun así, Jean no quiso llevarla sin nada que no protegiera sus piernas, no tuvo tiempo de doblar la delgada manta, el ademán de Mikasa por tratar de ponerse de pie lo hizo estremecer.

\- Mikasa, espera. Aún estás débil. Tus articulaciones deben seguir adoloridas y…

La mujer no lo escuchó. Jean vio como apretaba con fuerza sus delgadas manos en el respaldar de la silla de ruedas, bajaba sus piernas y usaba toda su fuerza para ponerse de pie. Sus piernas temblaron y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, las rodillas se flexionaron y estuvo a punto de caer.

Jean se movió rápido, logró atraparla antes de que cayera y se lastimara. La mujer tenía la respiración agitada por el gran esfuerzo, incluso había un ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Vio un gesto de ofuscación en su rostro y temió que Mikasa volviera a intentarlo, la paciencia de la mujer era escaza.

\- Yo puedo llevarte hacia allá ¿Me dejaría ayudarte?

Ella asintió y dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado junto al sombrero de mimbre que la protegía del sol.

Jean pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de la mujer, la cargó con todo el cuidado posible. Quiso decir algo, pero no sabía qué podía ayudarla, la empatía no era algo propio de él y por más que se esforzara en reconfortar a la mujer, sentía que no ayudaba. Sus esfuerzos no llegaban a ella y eso era frustrante. Era doloroso.

Cuando llegó cerca de las flores, la bajó con suavidad. Mikasa flexionó sus rodillas para acomodarse mejor. Su expresión había cambiado, había vuelto a tener esa cara estoica e indescifrable que impedía que cualquiera se acercara ¿Hubiera puesto ese mismo rostro si Eren estuviera con ella? Jean no lo sabía, a veces deseaba que ese idiota tuviera valor para estar con ella más tiempo, solo un poco.

\- Iré por tu sombrero…

\- No lo necesito. – la mujer lo interrumpió – estoy bajo el árbol, no me acaloraré.

Jean asintió y se sentó con ella en el suave pasto. Las orquídeas junto a las que Mikasa había decidido estar se veían más bellas de cerca, incluso ella misma parecía disfrutarlas, una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando sus ojos grises se dirigieron a ellas. La madre de Jean le había dicho una vez que las flores podían cambiar el estado de ánimo de cualquier mujer, alegraban la vida de todas. Parecía que tenía razón, la muchacha de rasgos asiáticos se veía más animada al verlas.

Quizás debió llevar su libreta, así hubiera podido plasmar la expresión de la mujer que amaba.

Mikasa desvió su atención de las flores para dirigirlas a él. Ella alzó nerviosamente su mano hacia su cabeza, en su gesto espontáneo que antes solía hacer cuando pescaba a Jean mirándola en exceso, pero no pudo tomar uno de sus mechones para pasarlo tras su oreja. No, en lugar de la bella cabellera negra que Jean amaba tanto, había un pañuelo rojo que cubría su cabeza.

Ella bajó su mano en reflejo al no sentir su cabello y su expresión se ensombreció.

\- Por eso no me dibujas como antes ¿Verdad?

La pregunta tomó a Jean por sorpresa. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces mientras procesaba lo que la mujer había preguntado.

\- No importa. – Mikasa desvió de nuevo el rostro – Pero ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Seguir aquí. Seguir haciendo lo que haces, preocuparte cuando no debes.

Jean no supo qué decir ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella? ¿Por qué seguía detrás de alguien con quien compartía solo un vínculo de amistad? La miró durante varios segundos, sus ojos tristes, su expresión cansada, su figura que siempre se vio tan fuerte ahora se veía frágil, débil, demacrada. Entonces ¿por qué seguir allí?

 _Porque sigue siendo Mikasa, de cualquier forma, ella es mi Mikasa…_

\- No tengo una razón para hacerlo, Mikasa. Por lo menos no una que desconozcas. – Jean se rascó la nuca nervioso, se había confesado hace tiempo, antes de que ella enfermara y había recibido la respuesta obvia.

La vida de Mikasa era Eren y eso probablemente no cambiara. Pero los sentimientos de Jean tampoco.

\- Yo no entiendo. – la mujer apretó sus manos en su regazo.

\- No necesitas entender, creo que no es fácil entender. Solo soy un hombre idiota, Mikasa. Alguien bastante egoísta incluso consigo mismo.

La mujer guardó silencio por largos minutos, Jean solo aprovechó el momento para apartar la vista de ella y fijarse nuevamente en las flores, tan vivas, tan llenas del color que la mujer que amaba necesitaba. Estaba allí con él pero a la vez tan lejos y él tan incapaz de tocar su alma. La señora Jaeger decía que él era un gran apoyo pero Jean no lo creía así. No podía ayudar como realmente deseaba, no podía.

\- Eren sale con Annie. Hay muchas mujeres como ella afuera, bonitas, vivas ¿Por qué seguir aquí? – su voz sonó como un susurro.

\- Eso depende de la perspectiva de cada hombre. – Jean cruzó sus brazos – Salí con otras mujeres, Mikasa. Con varias, ahora no puedo recordar el nombre de ninguna pero…

El muchacho esperó a que ella alzara su rostro y ambos par de ojos se conectaran. Gris y marrón.

\- Pero no hay forma en que alguna sea la mitad de hermosa que tú eres. Tú eres tan hermosa para mí.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron levemente, Jean la vio volver a intentar alzar su mano hacia su cabeza pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. Se veía desencajada, perpleja, como si el hombre acabara de decir algo ilógico, algo imposible.

Jean no entendía cómo ella no veía lo bella que era.

\- Yo no me veo hermosa. – la mujer apretó los labios tensamente un momento antes de proseguir – Sabes cómo me veo, yo lo sé, todos los días el espejo me lo dice y los ojos de los demás ¿Por qué tú…?

Jean no la dejó continuar, movió su mano y la posó con delicadeza sobre la pierna de la mujer, en un ruego silencioso para que se callara. Fue un gesto suave, sin malicia. Kirstein no quería escucharla decir eso de ella misma, no podía permitirse que nadie dijera eso sobre la mujer que él amaba.

El cáncer lo destruía todo, lo carcomía absolutamente todo y solo dejaba una coraza vacía donde antes hubo una persona llena de sueños, aspiraciones y vida. Eso lo había aprendido desde el momento en que Mikasa Ackerman fue diagnosticada con esa enfermedad, al comienzo creyó que era una mala broma, una completa estupidez, un error de diagnóstico, pero la dura realidad lo golpeó al ver a la mujer más fuerte caer en pedazos ante la noticia. Las operaciones, los medicamentos, las quimioterapias llegaron, los días, meses y años pasaron, ella se marchitaba y él solo podía verla luchar sola, era un espectador junto a los Jaeger, Armin, el profesor Levi y los amigos que Mikasa había hecho durante su breve paso por la universidad.

Tan sola, tan cansada, tan destruida pero nunca dejó de ser bella ante los ojos de Jean.

El cabello se perdió de a pocos, primero fue cortado hasta los hombros, luego un poco más, un poco más y al final, la misma Mikasa decidió terminar con todo y cortarlo de raíz a seguir viéndolo caer lentamente. La sonrisa suave desapareció, el color de la piel tan blanca y tersa; así como también, se perdió la fuerza sobrehumana de la mujer. Del cuerpo trabajado y fuerte de la Ackerman, hoy solo quedaba una figura frágil que Jean sentía que se podía quebrar entre sus brazos.

Pero ella seguía siendo Mikasa. Siempre sería Mikasa.

\- El cabello crece. La pérdida es normal, la doctora Hanji te lo dijo ¿no? Cuando venzas a la enfermedad, tu cabello volverá y será más bello que antes. Eso dice mi madre, el cabello vuelve a nacer más fuerte y bonito en las mujeres, creo que ella sabe de esas cosas. – Jean acarició con las yemas de sus dedos la rodilla de Mikasa por encima de la tela de la falda. Un tacto donde trató de transmitir una dulzura que no poseía.

Ella mantenía su vista baja.

\- Volverá a crecer. Lo sé. Es cierto que estás un poco demacrada, también es un efecto secundario de la quimioterapia, pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar con algo de sol, aire fresco y una buena alimentación. Me gustaría que te esforzaras en comer un poco más… - Jean había dejado de acariciar su rodilla para posar con timidez su mano sobre la de Mikasa.

Era tan delgada, tan frágil, el contraste de pieles fue notorio. Ella estaba demasiado pálida.

\- Cambiaste, no lo niego, pero en ese rostro siguen los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida. Algo tristes, sin embargo eso no le quita que me sigan pareciendo más espectaculares que los aburridos ojos azules de una mujer de nariz extraña. Me pregunto cómo hará Eren para no picarse un ojo cuando se le acerca mucho al rostro…

Vio a Mikasa apretar los labios y tratar de aguantar una sonrisa que al final logró salir a flote. Ella bajó su rostro en un intento de disimularla, después de varios segundos volvió a alzar el rostro y sonreírle al muchacho.

Jean deseó en verdad haber traído su estúpida libreta y poder dibujar esa cara sonriente, hace tiempo no la veía sonreír.

 _Es normal que no sonría tan a menudo, cuando lo hace parece que absorbiera la luz de todo y solo ella brillara._

\- Annie podría romperte un brazo si escucha eso. Además, Eren…

\- No te ofendas, Mikasa, pero a Eren puedo derribarlo con una mano. – Jean interrumpió a la mujer e hizo un gesto de autosuficiencia, un típico gesto en él – Con respecto a Annie, no creo que golpee ni la mitad de fuerte que tú.

\- Antes podía derribarla, no era fácil pero podía. Aunque ahora, quizás nunca vuelva a hacerlo.

\- ¡Lo harás, Mikasa! – Jean apretó las manos de la mujer – cuando te cures, definitivamente volverás a vencerla.

Mikasa dejó de sonreír.

\- Tú… - por un momento Jean pensó que no continuaría la oración - ¿Tú en verdad crees que podré curarme?

\- No lo dudo. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, esto no es nada para ti.

La mujer se veía perpleja, titubeó antes de quitar una de sus manos que estaba siendo apretada por la de Jean y posarla encima. El muchacho no pudo negar que fue sorprendido por el inesperado tacto.

\- ¿Si me toma mucho tiempo? ¿Seguirán todos aquí? – Mikasa parecía a punto de quebrarse.

\- Todos seguirán aquí, la señora Jaeger, el profesor Levi, Armin, Sasha, Connie y Eren, por supuesto que él seguirá aquí, no te abandonará…

\- ¿Tú seguirás aquí? – ella lo interrumpió de repente.

Jean se quedó en silencio, la miró fijamente. La primera vez que la vio, él era un mocoso que apenas podía hablarle sin sentir que las piernas le temblaban y la cara redonda se le tiñera de rojo, llevaba demasiado tiempo enamorado que hasta podría escribir un libro sobre todas las relaciones infructuosas que había arruinado solo por ser incapaz de olvidar ese rostro tan perfecto ante sus ojos. Siempre la vio inalcanzable y lo sintió aún más cuando fue rechazado, pero ni así logró dejarla. No existía nada más radiante y precioso que ella, que su Mikasa.

No supo exactamente que lo llevó a moverse hacia delante, no supo si fue por culpa de un mínimo atisbo de valor, pero algo lo hizo acercar su rostro al de la mujer. Apretó la mano la mano de Mikasa y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder contar cada una de las pestañas que la mujer poseía y verse reflejado en el gris iris de los ojos, la besó.

Solo fue un roce, un casto y delicado roce de labios. El mundo se detuvo para Jean, el pulso se le aceleró, el corazón quiso salirse de su pecho, las manos se le humedecieron y un color rojo subió hasta sus mejillas por culpa de un ósculo que parecía infantil, sin malicia, sin dobles intenciones.

Era un beso puro, tímido, apenas un tacto donde los tersos labios de la mujer estuvieron pegados a los suyos por lo que el muchacho pudo pensar que fue una eternidad pero solo tomó unos segundos. Cuando alejó su rostro avergonzado y temeroso de haber transgredido la confianza de Mikasa, miró la cara sorprendida de la dama y un muy ligero sonrojo en su cara.

¿Creería que se había intentado aprovechar de ella? ¿Creería que era una falta de respeto? Jean esperaba que no, la única intención que tenía con ese beso era sellar una promesa de por vida.

\- Yo seguiré aquí, siempre seguiré aquí. Te lo prometo. – dijo cuando por fin recuperó la voz – Mikasa, no importa cuánto te tome curarte, yo no me moveré a ningún lado, no sin ti.

La mujer quitó la mano que tenía puesta sobre la de Jean y la llevó a sus labios.

\- Yo… quisiera poder disculparme por eso, pero no lo lamento… - Jean sintió cómo el sonrojo se acumuló en sus mejillas – no quise incomodarte.

\- No me incomodó. – la mujer bajó la vista y el rubor se acentuó un poco.

Jean quedó hipnotizado al verla así.

\- Yo también prometo curarme… – agregó después la dama con algo más de seguridad.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera responder sintió como el celular en su pantalón vibraba, lo tomó de mala gana y leyó rápidamente el mensaje. La quimioterapia de Mikasa comenzaba dentro de un par de horas, tenían tiempo suficiente para llegar y probablemente la señora Jaeger y Eren estuvieran de camino para recogerlos.

\- Debemos irnos, Mikasa. La señora Jaeger debe estar por llegar.

La mujer asintió. Jean se levantó rápido, se acercó a Mikasa para cargarla nuevamente pero ella negó con la cabeza, en su lugar, la mujer pidió su mano. Kirstein se la tendió con nerviosismo recordando lo ocurrido cuando llegaron y ella intentó levantarse sola, esperaba que no volviera a pasar, no soportaría ver nuevamente esa expresión vacía en la muchacha.

Mikasa apretó fuertemente la mano de Jean y apoyó la otra en el pasto mientras sus piernas se tensaban para soportar el peso del resto del cuerpo. El hombre joven la jaló delicadamente había arriba, las piernas lograron ponerla de pie, por un instante creyó que volvería a perder el equilibrio y que las rodillas la traicionarían pero no ocurrió.

Ella se agarró fuertemente a su mano, Jean pasó el otro brazo por su espalda para sostenerla. Entendía qué era lo que ella quería hacer.

Paso a paso, lento muy lento, ambos caminaron hacia la banca donde a su lado habían dejado la silla de ruedas y el sombrero de mimbre tirado. Sintió el temblor del cuerpo delgado de Mikasa, sintió el agarre fuerte de ella, la tensión de sus músculos, la expresión de esfuerzo en su rostro y como el sudor perlaba la frente de la dama.

Cuando llegaron a la silla de ruedas, Mikasa casi cae pesadamente en ella, Jean la sostuvo y la ayudó a sentarse. Estaba exhausta, su respiración era acelerada y sus piernas aún temblaban después de haber soportado su peso y el dolor de tener que volver a moverse por sí misma. Jean se preocupó ¿Cómo estaría su rodilla? ¿Eso le habría provocado daño? ¿Acaso…?

Pero todas sus dudas se fueron cuando vio el rostro de la mujer iluminarse con una nueva sonrisa, una que parecía ser dirigida hacia sí misma, una que volvía a hacerla sentir confortable y satisfecha con algo.

 _Por supuesto, ha logrado caminar un largo trecho por sí misma, después de algún tiempo._

Jean sonrió también, Mikasa era tan increíble.

\- Creo que es suficiente ejercicio por hoy. – el muchacho tomó la manta delgada de la banca y la posó sobre las piernas de la mujer, acomodó los reposapiés para que la mujer descansara en ellos y se fue a recoger el sombrero casi olvidado.

\- Si, suficiente por hoy.

\- En el hospital no caminarás, creo que deberías guardar tus fuerzas para la quimioterapia. – Jean le entregó el sombrero.

\- No caminaré, si es necesario tú me cargarás – la Ackerman lo miró fijamente por un momento, posó el sombrero sobre su regazo, parecía esperar una respuesta.

\- Si, si es necesario te cargaré. – Jean sintió un calorcito inundar su pecho.

La mujer asintió. Kirstein comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas mientras veía a la mujer jugar con el sombrero sin ponerlo en su cabeza, eso era una buena señal, ella parecía menos avergonzada de usar ese pañuelo que la cubría de la vista de su cuero cabelludo expuesto por la caída inevitable de su cabello

Mikasa era más que su cabello, quizás por fin había entendido.

\- Jean.

El hombre joven se detuvo, vio a Mikasa voltear su rostro y mirarlo seriamente, con esa expresión que siempre fue tan típica en ella cuando era adolescente.

\- ¿Volverás a besarme?

El color rojo que se había ido de su cara hace instantes volvió con fuerza y sintió hasta las orejas incendiarse.

\- Y-yo… - Jean tartamudeó –… si, lo haré. Solo si tú quieres.

La mujer regresó su vista hacia el camino, Jean tomó eso como una indirecta para reanudar la marcha.

\- Gracias. – Mikasa esperó un momento antes de agregar unas palabras que Jean jamás olvidaría - Quizás quiera que lo hagas de nuevo.

El corazón le latió fuerte al escuchar esa simple frase. Jean Kirstein era un hombre simple, con metas simples y sueños simples, pero esas palabras fueron suficientes para que fuera capaz de querer cambiar cualquier deseo que albergara en lo más profundo de su corazón por mantenerse con vida el tiempo suficiente para seguir al lado de ella, para no dejarla, para poder ver como esos ojos grises recobraban vida, sus mejillas color y la coraza vacía volviera a llenarse de luz. Le había hecho una promesa a Mikasa, no la dejaría. Nunca.

Y menos ahora que la mujer acababa de regalarle un poquito de la escaza luz que aún tenía dentro de ella. Era solo una chispa, pero Jean nunca pidió mucho de Mikasa, solo estar a su lado. Además, de una chispa era capaz de nacer la luz más cegadora.

De una chispa podía nacer la esperanza de volver posible lo inalcanzable.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Por si alguien se pregunta qué tipo de cáncer tiene Mikasa, pues es cáncer óseo, del tipo osteosarcoma. No entro en mucho detalle pero entre la sintomatología que se presenta es el dolor punzante en el movimiento justamente por el crecimiento descontrolado del hueso que puede entorpecer la función articuladora más cercana. Ella lo tiene en la rodilla que es lo más común. Se trata mediante cirugía y quimioterapias y radioterapia. Lo bueno es que tiene un buen pronóstico para los jóvenes, el 80% se cura.

Espero leernos prontito. Bye bye.

 _Kyo_


	3. Dormir juntos

Hola de nuevo. Uff, me desaparecí un poco (?) Naa, simplemente FF se me cayó cuando ayer intenté subir este capítulo, cosas que ocurren. Como dije, este es el tercer **one-shot** , recuerden: **NINGÚN ONE-SHOT TIENE RELACIÓN CON EL ANTERIOR, SON TOTALMENTE INDEPENDIENTES**. Ya vamos por 3/10 jejje, aún faltan unos cuántos e irónicamente ya tengo el 10 planeado e.e mi desorden no tiene límites.

Agradezco a las personitas que me dejan review, los amo *O* y también amo a todos los que leen *O* Llenar el mundo de JeanxKasa es mi misión y más sabiendo que en el próximo manga, el 104, se me puedo morir ni niño precioso T_T En fin, el JeanKasa es amor, es vida. Necesitamos más de él ~

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son absolutamente de Isayama, yo solo los uso para escribir historia bien pinche cursis y saciar mi anhelo de Jean y Mikasa juntos.

Por favor, leer las notitas finales, sin más...

Disfruten ~

ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo algo largo, perdón (?) y no se emocionen con el título xD

* * *

Cuando su madre lo abrazó, Jean no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y perderse en el aroma familiar de la mujer que le había dado la vida. Sintió esa calidez que siempre buscaba cuando era un niño y tenía ganas de llorar. Correspondió el abrazo, se agachó para dejar que la mujer pudiera revolver sus cabellos y pudo escuchar algunos sollozos.

 _No ha pasado mucho tiempo, mamá._

La mujer se separó al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro, sonrió mirando a su hijo y con suavidad alzó su mano para acariciar el rostro de su niño que ahora era un hombre. Jean sabía que quizás no le gustaría la incipiente barba que se estaba dejando crecer, su padre siempre se rasuraba, pero al contrario de sus pensamientos, vio a la mujer afianzar su sonrisa y apretarle la mejilla.

\- Mi niño precioso, estás tan grande. Hasta tienes barba, cariño.

Los ojos marrones de la mujer, esos que muchos decían que él había heredado lo miraban con amor, con ese mismo cariño que siempre vio en ellos cuando era un crío pequeño que corría por la casa descalzo y la perseguía para colgarse de sus faldas. Lo quería tanto como hace años, cuando se fue a la ciudad ¿Cómo podía mantener el mismo sentimiento después de tanto tiempo? Era una madre, esa era la respuesta simple y evidente.

Jean sabía que él también estaba sonriendo, en verdad la había extrañado tanto, pero tanto.

\- No es para tanto, mamá. Apenas me la estoy dejando crecer. A papá tal vez no le guste…

\- No, no. - la mujer negó riendo – él se la rasura porque le queda terrible. Tú eres mi niño, tú puedes…

La mujer se interrumpió, su mirada cargada de amor se desvió del rostro de Jean hacia un lado, notando a la figura femenina que esperaba a unos metros detrás de su hijo.

Entonces, Jean se sintió nuevamente nervioso e idiota.

\- Ay, cariño. – la mujer mayor soltó a su hijo – Que maleducada soy.

El maleducado era él. Jean volvió a titubear por un segundo antes de voltear su rostro y ver a Mikasa. La mujer joven no se veía molesta, estaba parada junto a las pequeñas maletas, sosteniendo entre sus manos su bolso y con esos ojos grises tan profundos fijos en él.

\- Mamá, te presento a Mikasa Ackerman. Mi novia.

Al decir las últimas palabras, no pudo evitar sentir que sus mejillas se encendieron, hace años esa frase de dos palabras sonaba tan lejana, tan imposible, un simple sueño de un adolescente que se creía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Ahora, aunque lo dijera, aunque llevaban 6 meses juntos, aún sonaba extraño.

Pero también, aún le provocaba la misma agradable sensación en el pecho.

Mikasa se acercó, se mostraba con su semblante apacible, pero Jean que había aprendido a leerla como a un libro después de años de observarla para sus dibujos, supo que estaba nerviosa, la forma en que apretaba su bolso y los labios fuertemente apretados lo confirmaba.

No era la única, Jean también estaba aterrado y comenzaba a creer que era un gran error haber tomado esa decisión.

\- Mucho gusto, señora Kirstein – Mikasa estiró su mano, los ojos grises estaban fijos en la madre de Jean, por más que trató de relajar su expresión, lo único que consiguió fue una mueca que trató de asemejarse a una sonrisa.

\- ¡No me habías dicho que tu novia era tan bonita, cariño! – la señora Kirstein le dio un abrazo rápido y repentino a una sorprendida Mikasa que apenas consiguió corresponder – Querida, el gusto es mío ¿Cómo fue el viaje? ¿Lo pasaste bien?

La madre de Jean tomó las manos de la mujer más joven. El muchacho conocía a su madre y sabía que en ese preciso momento estaba mirando cada centímetro del rostro de Mikasa, analizándola toda, sus expresiones, su ropa, su forma de hablar.

¿Todas las madres serían así?

\- Estuvo bien.

\- Trost es un pueblo un poco alejado de la ciudad, bastante bonito pero puede ser una travesía larga – la señora Kirstein soltó la manos de Mikasa aún con la sonrisa en el rostro – me alegra que vinieras, querida. En verdad, deseaba conocerte.

Mikasa asintió levemente antes de desviar su vista hacia Jean, él solo pudo sonrojarse y decir torpemente que iría por las maletas. Le había contado muchas cosas sobre su novia a su madre, muchas. La había descrito como mejor pudo y aun así se sentía nervioso por el encuentro y por lo que su madre pudiera decir u opinar sobre ella.

Llevó el equipaje a pesar de que la mirada de Mikasa le indicaba las ganas que tenía ella de quitarle de las manos el peso y cargarlo por sí misma, ella le había repetido miles de veces que era mucho más fuerte que él, Jean lo aceptaba y hasta le gustaba, pero en esos momentos ninguno necesitaba rechazar los estereotipos de género, solo debían llegar cuanto antes a la casa donde pasarían las próximas semanas.

Tomaron un viejo taxi de la estación de buses, Jean saludó al conductor que era un conocido de su familia, escuchó las mismas palabras alabando su crecimiento y un respetuoso piropo dirigido hacia Mikasa. Así, como también vio una expresión de sorpresa al ver cómo la joven mujer le quitaba de las manos el peso y metía las maletas por sí misma en la cajuela sin mostrar ninguna dificultad. Jean sonrió orgulloso, en verdad, ella era demasiado increíble para él.

El pueblito de Trost era bastante grande y el viaje en bus desde la capital de la región Rose les había tomado cerca de 8 horas. No había sido del todo incómodo, no cuando Mikasa mostraba una curiosidad y emoción en sus ojos ante cada paisaje que aparecía en las ventanas, era un lugar mayormente rural donde el concreto y el cemento de las grandes ciudades aún no llegaba y se conservaba el encanto innato de la vida simple de los campesinos.

La familia Kirstein era humilde, Jean recordaba su infancia en ese lugar, viviendo y disfrutando cada instante que pasó en Trost y en la granja de su familia. Su madre era una simple ama de casa dedicada a su esposo y a sus hijos mientras su padre era un hombre dedicado a la crianza de animales, de rostro serio cuyo lado sensible era únicamente mostrado a su esposa y a veces, a los hijos a los que tuvo que criar con mano dura para convertirlos en hombres de bien.

Jean apretó sus labios aún más nervioso, veía como su madre conversaba animosamente con el chofer y trataba de hacer partícipe a Mikasa que solo asentía mientras escuchaba. Ya le había hablado sobre su casa a Mikasa, sobre su infancia pero no estaba seguro sobre qué expectativas tenía ella, no sabía si se sentiría cómoda, no sabía ni siquiera si ella gustara de estar algo alejada del ruido común de la ciudad.

 _Además, parezco un maldito tipo intenso que lleva a su reciente novia ante sus padres antes de cumplir un año._

No había sido su idea principal, no. Había planeado viajar a Trost para el cumpleaños de su madre, llevaba casi un año sin verla, era demasiado tiempo considerando que cuando estaba en la universidad aprovechaba cada fin de semestre para volver, pero ahora que trabajaba, ahora que era un hombre hecho y derecho, planear escapadas era algo muy difícil. Fue una broma cruel que el cumpleaños de la mujer que le dio la vida coincidiera con la fecha donde cumplía 6 meses de noviazgo con la mujer más perfecta del mundo.

¿Cómo decidir entre su madre y Mikasa?

Simplemente no pudo, después de meditarlo mucho y escuchar los terribles consejos de Marco, Jean se decidió a decirle a su novia la primera estúpida idea que se le ocurrió. Lo que no pensó fue que Mikasa lo miraría sin mostrar sorpresa y asintiera silenciosamente antes de agregar que lo creía correcto. Según la lógica de la Ackerman, ya era momento de que conociera a la familia Kirstein.

Jean no supo si ese fue un buen presagio o no.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo, Jean miró por la ventana y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Estaba en casa.

\- Gracias, Arthur. Jeanbo, querida, bajen.

La señora Kirstein bajó rápido a pesar de su contextura robusta junto al taxista que decidió bajar las maletas antes de que la joven mujer lo hiciera.

\- ¿Jeanbo? – Mikasa antes de moverse volteó su rostro para mirarlo fijamente.

Jean sintió un leve sonrojo en su cara. Había olvidado lo vergonzoso que era ese apodo.

\- Un apodo cariñoso, cosas de madres – dijo rápido desviando la vista y esperando que la mujer lo olvidara.

\- ¿Debería llamarte así?

\- ¡No! – el muchacho respondió rápido volviendo su rostro abochornado hacia Mikasa que lo seguía mirando curiosa – sería raro.

\- Entonces, debería inventarte otro.

Mikasa esbozó una sonrisa suave de lado antes de bajarse del vehículo. Jean sonrió para sí mismo, si ella le ponía un apodo, lo llevaría con todo el orgullo del mundo.

Cuando bajó vio a su madre aun riendo con el anciano conductor mientras que la mujer de ojos grises contemplaba con expresión sorprendida el hogar de Jean.

\- No me dijiste que era grande.

\- Mi casa no es grande, el terreno si, pero es por los animales. Las vacas deben pastar igual que las ovejas.

Era un terreno rodeado por un cerco y por arbustos con espinas que sus padres habían sembrado hace algunos años cuando les robaron unos cuántos cerdos. Era un terreno grande donde el verde abundaba y solo unos caminitos lo atravesaban, al fondo se veían tres graneros de madera con zonas oscuras donde la humedad y los años habían dejado su huella, tenían un techo a dos aguas por la época de lluvias y eran tan altos que podrían competir con una casa de tres niveles. En dos graneros se alojaban a los animales y en uno se almacenaba la comida. A un lado de estos, una casita pequeña de apenas dos pisos se alzaba vigilante, construida con material noble con un techo con tejitas, parecía haber sido sacada de los cuentos infantiles o de alguna aldea mágica. Se veía tan diminuta en tan amplio espacio y a la vez, tenía un aspecto de haber estado allí siempre, incluso mucho antes de haber tenido animales de granja.

\- Tu padre no está, cariño. Salió muy temprano con un rebaño de ovejas para venderlas a los Wagner – la mujer mayor apretó los labios con cierta molestia – le dije que era más importante recibirlos, pero ya sabes cómo es él.

Jean se encogió de hombros, conocía muy bien a su padre como para esperar eso de él. Cuando comenzó a trabajar le había pedido que dejara de criar tantos animales y se dedicara a solo las gallinas, que era un trabajo menos pesado, Jean estuvo dispuesto a ayudarlos con el dinero pero la respuesta de su padre fue una simple negativa.

\- Pero, vamos, vamos. Mikasa, querida, luego conocerá a mi esposo, lo primero es mostrarte nuestro hogar.

Mikasa se vio obligada a dejar las maletas y ser llevada del brazo por la madre de Jean mientras el muchacho solo las veía avanzar. Jean tomó el equipaje y caminó tras ellas, escuchando como su madre le contaba algunas cosas de la granja, sobre algunas plantas que habían sembrado y lo mucho que disfrutaban con su presencia. Incluso agregó algunas cosas que harían por su cumpleaños.

Cuando llegaron a la casita, la señora Kirstein abrió la puerta, ella entró primero con su típico buen ánimo seguida por una Mikasa que lo hacía con lentitud y cierta timidez. Jean sabía que su casa no era grande, era pequeña, una morada con un aire rústico impregnado en cada pared y mueble, su madre se dirigió primero a la cocina dejándolos a ambos en la sala.

\- ¿Ves que si es pequeño? – el muchacho se rascó la nuca nervioso, quizás no era lo que la mujer joven esperaba.

La Ackerman no respondió. Sus ojos grises estaban viéndolo todo, casa rincón de la casa donde Jean había vivido toda su vida, pero fue algo que le llamó más la atención, en una de las paredes habían varios cuadros colgados, algunas fotografía eran viejas, en blanco y negro donde una mujer sonriente vestida de novia se aferraba al brazo de un hombre de rostro serio, pero de cara bastante parecida a la de Jean, otros donde la misma pareja aparecía en lo que parecía ser esa misma granja, luego había dos donde unos niños mostraban sus caritas infantiles.

El cuadro que la hizo caminar hacia la pared de color crema, fue el más grande donde aparecía toda la familia Kirstein. El padre vestido formalmente con esa misma mueca seria estaba parado a un lado de una silla donde la señora Kirstein estaba sentada con una sonrisa radiante y un vestido floreado, al otro lado de la silla, un niño miraba a la cámara con una sonrisa burlona, era el mismo rostro del padre, el mismo cabello marrón, cualquiera podría pensar que era Jean, pero no, los ojos eran oscuros, debía de estar por volverse un adolescente mientras que en las piernas de la mujer, un pequeño niño de rostro redondo y sonrisa tierna capturaba toda la atención de Mikasa.

\- Un cuadro familiar – dijo ella sin dejar de verlo.

\- Si, de hace muchos años. – Jean no recordaba haber posado para esa foto pero su hermano mayor siempre decía que había sido difícil lograr que estuviera quieto.

\- Tu hermano se parece mucho a ti.

\- No lo conocerás esta vez. Está en Corea y apenas mandará un regalo para mamá. – Jean suspiró, no le sorprendía que dijera eso, era prácticamente lo que todos decían al verlos – quizás para Navidad decida mostrar su arrogante cara.

\- Es de familia tener la cara arrogante. – Mikasa alzó su mano y tomó la mejilla de Jean para pellizcarla – aunque tú tienes más cachetes que él y los ojos de tu madre.

\- No en todas las familias los ojos son hereditarios con el apellido – Jean rio al verla regresar su vista al cuadro.

Los Kirstein no eran como los Ackerman donde todo el que nace debía de tener los mismos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban.

Jean decidió dejarla ver lo que quisiera, caminó hacia la cocina y vio a su madre encender la estufa mientras buscaba con la mirada algo entre los platos recién lavados.

\- ¿Te ayudo, mamá?

\- Oh – ella lo miró sorprendida antes de negar con suavidad – no, cariño. Dejé el desayuno casi listo antes de salir por ustedes. Más bien, sube las maletas, quizás Mikasa quiera darse un baño antes de tomar algo con nosotros.

\- Claro – Jean asintió.

Estaba por salir cuando recordó algo molesto de la última vez que se quedó.

\- Pero, mamá ¿Arreglaron el problema con la ventana de la habitación de huéspedes? La última vez estaba rota.

\- Oh, no, querido. Tu padre siempre lo olvida, solo lo toma en cuenta cuando el chirrido de las bisagras interrumpen su sueño – la mujer sacaba platos y algunas tazas para ponerlas en línea sobre la encimera.

Jean bufó, quizás debía intentar arreglarlo mañana. Era imposible que Mikasa se quedara allí por ahora y menos cuando al anochecer el frío se colaba, podría coger un resfriado si dormía en esas condiciones.

\- Entonces, supongo que dormirá en mi habitación ¿La de mi hermano está abierta? Dormiré allí pero quiero sacar algunas cosas de la mía antes…

\- Ay, no, cariño, no. La habitación de tu hermano es un desastre, tu padre la usó para guardar algunas de sus herramientas de jardinería, parece un almacén. Siempre le digo: Pierre, guarda tus cosas en otro lugar, no debes de aprovechar que Sang…

\- Pero, entonces ¿dónde voy a dormir, mamá? – Jean interrumpió a su madre con cierta molestia ¿Acaso debía dormir en la sala? Los sillones eran nuevos, cortesía de su hermano, pero estaba seguro que su espalda no lo consideraría para nada cómodos.

La señora Kirstein tomó con suavidad la mano de su hijo y le sonrió con comprensión.

\- Mi niño, soy tu madre y sé que estoy algo mayorcita – la señora se encogió de hombros – pero también sé que creciste y eres todo un hombrecito. No hay nada de malo en que duerman en la misma habitación, aunque no lo creas, tu madre entiende que los jovencitos de ahora son más… - hizo una pausa como pensando qué palabra usar - _rápidos y abiertos de mente_ en algunas _cosas._

Jean sintió toda la vergüenza del mundo acumularse en sus mejillas y llegar hasta sus orejas. Estuvo a punto de soltarse de las manos de su madre y salir huyendo en ese preciso momento ¿Su madre estaba hablando sobre sexo? ¿Acaso su madre estaba insinuando algo sobre la vida sexual de Jean y de Mikasa?

\- No tienes que aparentar que no, cariño. Ve y lleva tus cosas a tu habitación, quédense juntos, yo me encargo de hacer entrar en razón a tu padre si pregunta algo.

Dicho eso su madre lo soltó y regresó su atención a la preparación del desayuno. Jean aún con la cara roja como un tomate salió de la cocina con pasos de robot. Sentía su corazón acelerado y como cada palabra de su madre resonaban en su cabeza ¿Cómo su propia madre pudo haber insinuado eso?

Cuando regresó a la sala, vio a Mikasa sentada en el sillón sosteniendo un portarretrato donde recordaba que estaba una foto de él de niño vestido de caballo.

Otra cosa vergonzosa más para aumentar el rojo de su cara.

\- Eras un caballo bonito. – la mujer alzó su rostro mientras devolvía la fotografía a la mesita de donde la había tomado.

Estaba seguro que cuando ella se lo contara a Eren, el maldito Jaeger no dejaría que lo olvidara durante los próximos años.

\- V-vamos arriba a dejar las cosas. Mi mamá dice que el desayuno estará en unos momentos. – no pudo evitar titubear.

Mikasa se levantó e hizo ademán de tomar las maletas pero Jean negó y lo hizo él. Necesitaba distraerse con algo mientras pensaba en la manera correcta de decirle a Mikasa que pasarían la noche juntos. Mañana a primera hora sacaría las herramientas de la habitación de su hermano y volvería ese lugar habitable, por lo menos para él.

\- Cuidado con el último escalón, rechina un poco.

La habitación de Jean aún conservaba el cartel pegado en la puerta donde su nombre estaba escrito con su mala letra infantil. Pensó que debió haber subido antes para quitarlo pero ya era tarde, abrió la puerta y dejó pasar primero a la mujer, él entró tras de ella y dejó las maletas en la alfombra.

Su habitación no era grande, la más espaciosa era la de sus padres, el color azul de las paredes aún se mantenía, así como un estante donde algunos juguetes viejos aún estaban apilados, uno junto al otro, como si esperaran que el niño de hace 20 años atrás llegara nuevamente a jugar con ellos. También había un librero donde todo lo que había tenido que leer durante el colegio y para ingresar a la universidad, demostraban lo mucho que a Jean le gustaba la lectura. Estaba su escritorio totalmente limpio donde antes solo había libros y libretas con dibujos feos de paisajes, animales, de su madre y caricaturas burlonas de su hermano mayor.

Parecía que su madre se había esmerado en limpiarla y mantenerla tal y como la recordaba Jean, era como si los años que pasó afuera por la universidad y a hora el trabajo nunca hubieran pasado y él fuera de nuevo el muchachito que llegaba del colegio para almorzar.

Pero no era así. Ahora era un hombre joven de 25 años que estaba allí junto a su novia.

\- Mikasa. – pronunció con suavidad mirándola.

La mujer dejó de escudriñarlo todo con sus ojos grises para enfocarlos en él.

\- Mi madre parece haber entendido mal algunas cosas – suspiró – creo que nos quedaremos juntos en mi habitación.

Esperaba ver el rostro desconcertado de Mikasa, esperó ver un sonrojo y hasta una mueca de desagrado, después de todo ellos aún no hacían _eso._ La intimidad que compartían aún era mínima, Jean sabía que era patético considerando que ambos eran adultos, pero había cosas que él quería que fluyeran lentamente. Había cosas que necesitaban su tiempo y eso nadie podía quitarlo de su cabeza.

Además, Jean no se sentía capaz de dar ese paso sin quedar como un maldito precoz que se corriera solo por verla desnuda.

No, necesitaba tiempo para preparar a su corazón.

Pero no vio ni uno ni otro.

\- Esta bien, creo que tu cama es grande y cabemos los dos. – Mikasa fue simple y directa antes de dejar su bolso sobre la cama - ¿Podré guardar mis cosas en tu clóset?

\- Cla-claro – Jean se sentía estupefacto, tanto que le costó entender la pregunta de la mujer joven – déjame hacerte un espacio. Mamá piensa que quizás quieras tomar un baño…

\- Si, me gustaría.

Jean trató de sacar algo de su ropa del clóset pero esta se le escapó de las manos, se sentía nervioso, no entendía la respuesta de Mikasa.

\- Deja, yo lo hago. – la mujer con delicadeza tomó de las manos de Jean algunas camisas que había recogido, su rostro estaba impasible como siempre - ¿Dónde está el baño?

\- Hay uno en este mismo piso al fondo del pasillo. Es la puerta de madera más oscura, no la confundirás porque la de mis padres tiene el pomo de la puerta oxidado, la de mi hermano tiene otro cartel pero con su nombre, y la de huéspedes está cerrada con llave, por más que intentes no se abrirá.

La mujer asintió mientras doblaba algunas de las camisas que Jean había dejado caer y las ponía sobre la cama. Se sintió mal, no debía dejar que Mikasa hiciera eso por él.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo…

\- No, está bien – ella negó – bajaré en un momento, terminaré esto y me daré un rápido baño.

Jean no pudo decir nada más, cuando Mikasa tomaba una decisión era casi imposible convencerla de lo contrario. Bajó las escaleras, escuchó el conocido rechinar de la vieja madera y esperó que ella no estuviera sintiéndose obligada a compartir la cama solo por estar en casa del novio.

Vio a su madre poniendo las tazas en la mesa, con suavidad le dijo que él lo haría, recibió una sonrisa en respuesta y se dispuso a ayudarla. Cuando terminaron de ponerlo, de acomodar los individuales, de ubicar las jarras de jugo y la panera, escuchó el característico rechinido de la madera que le avisaba que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Vio a Mikasa con una falda larga rosa, una blusa blanca sin mangas, su característica bufanda roja y su corto cabello negro aún húmedo.

La madre de Jean la hizo sentarse al lado de su hijo, ella solo agradeció y dejó que la señora Kirstein le sirviera el café. Jean creía a veces que lo que estaba viendo era imposible, la mujer de sus sueños convivir con su madre, en su hogar, era todo demasiado bonito.

\- Entonces, querida ¿Tú no estudiaste en la misma universidad que Jeanbo, verdad?

Jean le había contado todo lo posible sobre Mikasa a su madre, pero aun así, parecía que ella quería oírlo de los propios labios de la mujer de rasgos asiáticos.

\- No, señora Kirstein. Yo estudié en la Escuela nacional superior de ballet de Mitras, soy bailarina – ella respondió con cortesía.

\- Me encantaría algún día verte bailar, cariño. Solo una vez he visto el ballet en mi vida. – la mujer mayor sonrió – Fue cuando Jeanbo nos invitó a su papá y a mí a Mitras, nos llevó al Teatro y vimos una encantadora obra… – dio un sorbo de su té – espero que nos vuelva a invitar pero para verte a ti.

\- Sería un placer que me vean.

Jean no dijo nada, no podía decirle a su madre ni a Mikasa que esa única vez cuando sus padres viajaron a Mitras, él decidió comprar entradas para la primera presentación de Mikasa en el teatro donde hizo su debut como protagonista. Él quería que indirectamente ellos se conocieran y vieran lo hermosa, perfecta y talentosa que era la mujer de la que en ese entonces estaba enamorado como un idiota.

Escuchar a su madre alabar a la _señorita de bonito cabello negro_ fue tan grato que era difícil de describir con palabras.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, su madre hizo otras preguntas sobre la familia de Mikasa, ella habló sobre los Jaeger, mencionó a sus difuntos padres y por último a sus parientes consanguíneos.

El resto del día fue igual de tranquilo, su madre salió de compras al mercado con una Mikasa que insistió en acompañarla y ayudarla con el mandado mientras Jean se quedaba a encargarse de los animales de la granja que su padre había dejado encargados a unos muchachitos de los vecinos. Hizo aquellas cosas que no hacía desde hace mucho e inesperadamente, lo disfrutó.

Llegada la tarde, su madre regresó halagando lo fuerte que era Mikasa quien cargaba con facilidad todas las bolsas con los vegetales y un saco de arroz en su hombro. Jean sonrió al verla, ella era tan fuerte, adoraba que las personas admiraran eso. Fue recién, mientras su madre cocinaba y la Ackerman la ayudaba a cortar la carne que su padre llegó.

Nuevamente percibió el nerviosismo en la cara estoica de Mikasa, ella recibió el saludo cortés pero algo frío de Kirstein padre, los ojos grises con los ojos negros chocaron por un instante antes de que el hombre suavizara su expresión y le agradeciera por aceptar venir.

\- Espero que Agatha no haya exagerado ni te haya incomodado. A veces olvida que Jean es un hombre y no un niño – dijo con su voz gruesa.

\- Para nada, señor Kirstein. Su esposa ha sido muy amable.

Jean dejó a su padre con Mikasa y fue a la cocina a ayudar a su madre con la preparación de la comida, no temía que su padre pudiera incomodar a su novia. Él era un hombre reservado y probablemente se limitaría a hacerle las mismas preguntas que su madre había hecho en la mañana.

\- Cuando me contaste sobre Mikasa, nunca me dijiste que era tan bonita. – la mujer mayor sonrió a su niño.

\- Te dije que era bella.

\- No solo es bella, es en verdad bonita por dentro y por fuera. Me alegra saber que has conocido a alguien así, cariño. Me alivia tanto.

Ella no dijo más y regresó su vista a la preparación del almuerzo. Jean tomó el cuchillo y continuo con lo que Mikasa había dejado para ir a saludar a su padre, él no eran tan diestro con los cuchillos, pero si era mejor cocinero que la Ackerman. Si había algo que su novia no podía hacer bien, eso era cocinar algo que fuera ligeramente comestible, estaba seguro que eso era un defecto de familia, pero jamás lo diría tan expresamente.

Cuando terminó con ello, regresó al comedor para poner nuevamente los individuales pero encontró a Mikasa mirando, otra vez, fijamente el cuadro donde estaba toda su familia retratada. Ella desvió su vista al verlo.

\- Tu padre se disculpó y salió a fumar afuera.

\- Es un terrible hábito que mi madre odia. – él solo se encogió de hombros – Lamentablemente se lo contagió a mi hermano, aunque al parecer yo soy inmune. Iré por él cuando la mesa esté servida.

\- Los ayudo…

\- No, mamá considera que eres una invitada y que ya hiciste mucho por ella. Pero, gracias.

Mikasa se sentó nuevamente pero esta vez, Jean vio como apretó levemente los puños y los labios ¿Acaso la había incomodado con lo que había dicho?

El día terminó con ambos sucios de heno, barro y sudor. Su padre después de almorzar había terminado convenciendo a Jean de que Mikasa debía conocer el negocio familiar, la llevó a los graneros y se encargó personalmente de contarle todo acerca de cada tipo de animal que criaban. Le habló sobre las vacas, lo mucho que conseguía con la producción de leche y lo bien que le quedaba a Agatha la mantequilla casera, le enseñó las gallinas que criaban como ponedoras de huevos, las ovejas que aún quedaban, los cerdos que faltaban ser cebados y hasta los pocos caballos que conservaba únicamente por su propio gusto por esos animales.

Grande fue la sorpresa del hombre cuando vio la facilidad con la que Mikasa lo ayudaba a alimentarlos, alzando grandes sacos de heno y lo servicial que se mostraba para hacer que su labor fuera menos pesada. A la joven mujer no le importaba ensuciar la bonita ropa ni parecían desagradarle los animales, en absoluto. Pierre Kirstein miró más de una vez con expresión de sorpresa a su hijo menor que simplemente le regaló una sonrisa ante la mueca anonadada del hombre mayor.

\- Ella… es muy fuerte.

\- Es increíble ¿no?

Jean vio a su padre al comienzo incómodo, pero después, poco a poco, parecía ligeramente encantado con esa faceta que la joven mujer le estaba mostrando. Durante años, tanto su hermano como él, siempre se vieron algo reacios a continuar con el negocio familiar, parecían no haber heredado el amor por los animales que el padre poseía y Jean sabía que, a pesar de que el hombre se sintiera orgulloso de verlos convertidos a ambos en profesionales, en mejores personas que el viejo Kirstein, aún había algo de tristeza en él por no ver ese amor innato a lo que él había construido con años de esfuerzo.

Parecía gustarle ver a alguien tan entusiasmado como él con el esfuerzo de toda su vida.

 _Ojala no diga lo que estoy pensando. No quiero que Mikasa me considere más intenso de lo que ya debe considerarme._

Al final, cuando ella consiguió terminar de llenar los bebederos de las vacas, Jean la encontró acariciando a una que se dejaba dócilmente. Sonrió para sí mismo, ojala pudiera dibujarla haciendo eso.

La primera en bañarse fue Mikasa mientras él esperaba la charla típica que se sabía de memoria de parte de su padre. Escuchó atentamente y vio cómo su madre jaloneó varias veces el hombro de Pierre Kirstein cuando decía algo que ella creía innecesario. Él no se veía convencido de que compartieran la habitación, su madre aducía que eran jóvenes y no necesitaban estar separados mientras el hombre mayor solo le pedía que respetara la casa, que ni siquiera su hermano mayor había sido tan atrevido.

\- Vamos, Pierre. La habitación de invitados tiene el problema de la ventana y tú llenaste de basura la de nuestro Sang…

\- Ya lo sé, mujer – Pierre la interrumpió – pero eso no… - el hombre suspiró pesadamente – bien, lo permitiré. Pero compórtate como un hombre, Jean. Aún no necesito nietos.

Con la misma vergüenza que sintió cuando su madre le permitió dormir juntos, subió las escaleras y caminó hacia su habitación. Encontró a Mikasa sentada en la cama secando su cabello con una toalla, ella le esbozó una sutil sonrisa mientras Jean solo atinó a corresponderle, tomó una toalla limpia de su clóset donde la Ackerman ya había guardado su ropa, buscó su pijama y salió hacia el baño.

Se bañó lo más rápido posible y regresó. Mikasa seguía sentada, estaba mirando sus pies. Jean cerró la puerta de la habitación y sintió su corazón latir fuerte como si deseara salir de su pecho ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

Ella se metió entre las sábanas y recostó su cabeza en una de las almohadas, los ojos grises lo miraron fijo como diciéndole que también debía acostarse. Jean obedeció como un autómata, caminando rígido y tratando de controlar el temblor de sus piernas.

Ambos se quedaron el silencio por un momento, allí, acostados uno al lado del otro con solo el sonido de los grillos ambientando la noche. Jean traba de respirar pausado, trataba de no verse nervioso a pesar de que era un desastre por dentro. Eso no estaba bien.

Jean no era un mocoso virginal, no se guardaba para nadie, había estado con chicas antes, había disfrutado de los simples placeres de la piel, y estaba seguro que no lo hacía nada mal, las caras de las damas con las que compartió un momento íntimo lo respaldaban. Entonces ¿Por qué se hacía tanto problema cuando en la ecuación la variable con la que debía relacionarse era Mikasa? Él la amaba, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Le había costado mucho convertirse en alguien especial dentro del mundo de la Ackerman, desde que era un adolescente idiota perdido en la capital de Sina hasta que acabó la universidad, desde hace más de 7 años llevaba enamorado de ella.

Y ahora, que estaba con ella, que la tenía al lado ¿Por qué no disfrutar de todo lo que conllevaba tener una relación? ¿Acaso porque Mikasa era virgen? No lo sabía y si no fuera, tampoco le importaba.

Jean podía tener sexo con cualquiera, pero solo podía entregar su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma a Mikasa. Iba con ella lento, tanto que a veces escuchaba las burlas de Marco y de Eren, que lo hacían rabiar y sentirse patético, pero no conseguían cambiar su deseo de seguir así. No podía apresurar algo y dañar la relación bonita que estaban construyendo. Jean no quería a Mikasa por unos meses, por unos años. No, Jean quería a Mikasa para siempre. Tenía toda una vida para estar con ella ¿Por qué apresurar las cosas?

No quería obligarla, no quería presionarla. Él la amaba pero también estaba seguro que Mikasa aún no, aún solo era un cariño grande el que ella sentía por él. Y Jean era codicioso, él quería todo el amor de la mujer más hermosa que haya visto alguna vez.

No podía obligarla.

\- Mikasa, si quieres puedo ir a dormir a la sala, no tienes que hacer esto.

\- Es tu habitación, no tienes por qué dormir en otro lado.

Jean apenas volteó su rostro, vio como ella hacía lo mismo, ambas miradas se juntaron.

\- ¿Vas a hacerlo?

Jean se sonrojó como un tomate al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Ha-hacer qué?

\- Ya sabes a qué me refiero – Mikasa desvió levemente la mirada y un muy ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

Jean se atragantó.

\- Sasha dice que debería ocurrir y Armin cree que es normal en una pareja ¿Somos un pareja, no?

\- Claro que somos una pareja pero si me preguntas, no deberías de escuchar los consejos de esa mujer. Sasha solo piensa con el estómago. – Jean se arrepintió de haberle sugerido a Mikasa que hiciera amigas mujeres, Sasha era una maldita chica patata con la delicadeza y tacto de una piedra, ahora y siempre.

\- ¿Y los de Armin?

\- Armin no ha tenido una novia nunca, no creo que tenga calidad moral para decir algo – Jean anotó mentalmente buscar a Arlet, la próxima vez que salieran a tomar unos tragos, lo obligaría a pagar todo.

\- Él me dijo que era una buena idea conocer a tus padres.

\- Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto. Olvidé que las fechas coincidían.

\- No me molesta. Tu familia… - Mikasa volvió a mirarlo fijamente – ellos son cálidos.

Jean sonrió al escuchar eso.

\- Entonces ¿vas a hacerlo?

\- Tú… ¿Tú quieres que lo hagamos? – Jean sintió que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría del pecho y aterrizaría sobre la cama y aun así seguiría latiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

Mikasa no despegó los ojos de él, no pestañeó. Lo miró fijo durante varios minutos, ambos sumergidos en un silencio que los engullía, la vio cerrar los ojos y como un nuevo sonrojo adornaba su rostro y al abrir su mirada gris, una sombra de duda atravesó sus ojos.

\- No lo sé.

\- Entonces, no lo haré. Hay cosas que se hacen entre dos, esta es una de ella, Mikasa – Jean alzó su mano y con delicadeza delineó la suave mejilla de la bella Ackerman. – Esperar no nos va a matar.

\- ¿No te cansarás?

\- Te esperé desde que tengo 18 años, Mikasa. Esperar es mi fuerte, tengo mucha paciencia cuando se trata de ti, de nosotros. Tenemos toda la vida para esto, solo dejemos que las cosas fluyan.

\- ¿Me tomarías la mano?

Jean amplió su sonrisa, soltó el rostro de la mujer y bajó su mano hacia la de ella. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, disfrutó del contacto entre sus pieles.

\- No quiero lastimarte.

\- Tú no me lastimas. Me gusta tu familia, me gusta tu casa, me gusta cómo eres conmigo – ella apretó el agarre.

\- ¿No te molestó las preguntas de mi madre ni que mi padre nos llevara al granero?

\- Tu madre es como cualquier madre, la señora Jaeger le hizo el doble de preguntas a Annie la primera vez que la vio con Eren, eso que él nunca la invitó a casa, fue casualidad que los viera juntos mientras comprábamos en el supermarket – Mikasa esbozó una sutil sonrisa – tu madre es muy agradable, me hace sentir como en casa. Y tu padre, a mí también me gustan los animales. Tu hermano me agradará cuando lo conozca.

Jean no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

\- No lo sé, él es difícil.

\- Sé tratar con personas difíciles – ella lo miró muy decidida – aunque no sé si mi tío o Levi puedan. Los Jaeger quizás no se lleven tan bien con él.

\- ¿Los Jaeger y tus parientes? – Jean enarcó una ceja.

\- Te llevaré a una cena con los Jaeger, le pediré permiso a la señora Jaeger, y luego con mi tío, debes conocerlo – Mikasa asintió como si lo que pensara fuera lo correcto – Creo que deberían conocerse todos.

Jean acarició con la yema de sus dedos el dorso de la mano de la mujer. Parecía no estar entendiendo muy bien a qué se refería.

\- ¿Deben conocerse todos?

\- Si. Dijiste que tenemos toda la vida – ella bajó los ojos un momentos antes de volver a enfocarse en Jean, volteó su cuerpo completamente para estar totalmente de lado en la cama, mirando hacia su novio – si es toda una vida, entonces ellos deben conocerse.

Jean hizo lo mismo sin soltarla, sus ojos brillaron.

\- Entonces, asumo que si quieres estar conmigo toda una vida – el muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente – Mikasa, cuidado con lo que dices, soy un hombre despreciable que no olvida.

\- Yo tampoco olvido. Hay un número limitado de vidas por las que me preocupo y ahora tú y tu familia son parte de ese número – ella movió su mano libre y pellizcó la mejilla de Jean.

\- Me casaría contigo mañana mismo, si pudiera – Jean sostuvo esa mano contra su mejilla, no le importó el ligero ardor que siempre le provocaba Mikasa cuando le daba esa caricia un poco dolorosa.

\- Aún no, primero deben conocerse. Armin dice que cuando dos personas se casan, ambas familias obtienen un hijo adoptivo, la señora Jaeger debe saber que no eres cómo Eren te describe.

\- Lo sé – soltó la mano de Mikasa, la vio regresarla a la almohada y como esos ojos grises parecían brillar como soles – además, debo conseguir dinero, los matrimonios con caros.

\- Cuando nos casemos ¿Tendremos un cuadro como el de abajo?

Jean recordó que ella no había dejado de verlo desde que había puesto un pie en la casa. Lo había visto con tanto interés que el muchacho no sabía interpretar a qué se debía. Quizás ahora comprendía un poco.

\- Si tú quieres, lo normal es que se tome cuando se tengan hijos…

\- Tendremos hijos. Seré parte de esta familia, ya no una invitada y después, tendré la mía propia ¿verdad, Jean?

Mikasa había perdido a sus padres cuando era niña, desde ese entonces había sido adoptada por la familia Jaeger, Kenny Ackerman, el hermano del padre de Mikasa así lo quiso, él en ese entonces tenía ya un niño huérfano bajo su cuidado y decía ser incapaz de cuidar a otro, y menos a una niña pequeña. Jean sabía que ella quería mucho a los Jaeger y a sus últimos parientes consanguíneos, pero también en su mirada siempre se vio esa soledad causada por no tener un hogar propio. Mikasa siempre quiso tener una familia.

\- Yo te daré una familia, Mikasa. Cuando la tengamos nos tomaremos esa foto – Jean sonrió ampliamente - Viviremos donde quieras.

\- Aquí, me gusta tu casa. Me hace pensar que estoy en mi hogar – la mujer suavizó su expresión.

\- Será aquí, tendré que hacer algunas refacciones, pero creo poder adecuarlo.

\- Lo haré yo, soy más fuerte que tú.

\- Estoy seguro que ahora, hasta mi padre lo sabe – Jean volvió a lanzar una carcajada – viviremos acá…

Ambos apretaron sus manos, el silencio volvió, ninguno dijo nada más, solo se miraron el uno al otro. Ella era todo lo que él siempre quiso, daría absolutamente todo de él por verla feliz, por verla junto a él. Muchas personas consideraban que el sexo y el amor debían ir de la mano. Jean aceptaba que el sexo era maravilloso, pero no existía nada mejor que poder tomar de la mano a la persona amada y compartir juntos una noche donde sus corazones estuvieran más unidos que sus cuerpos humanos ¿Las almas se podían entrelazar? Jean no lo sabía, tampoco creía que ambos fueran almas gemelas, no eran tan idiota para pensar eso, pero estaba seguro que donde quiera que estuviera, él siempre se enamoraría de esa mujer fuerte, hermosa y de tristes ojos grises.

Esperarla no era una agonía, ni siquiera compartir la cama sin tocarla. Mientras el sueño invadía a Mikasa y lentamente cerraba sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el adormecimiento de su cuerpo cansado, Jean seguía bien despierto tratando de memorizar cada milímetro del rostro de la mujer de su vida. Sus pestañas, sus cejas, su bonita nariz respingada, sus labios delgados y ese cabello oscuro que lo volvía loco, ella era perfecta ¿Cómo algunos no podían verlo? A veces lo agradecía, pero otras veces no podía evitar pensar en lo idiotas que debían de ser para no notarlo.

La grabaría en su mente eternamente y esperaba también tener siempre esa visión frente a sus ojos antes de dormir, ella frente a él descansando tranquilamente llena de paz, como un ángel de cabello negro.

\- Quiero que seas lo último que vea antes de irme a dormir y lo primero que me encuentre al despertarme, Mikasa.

Acercó su rostro hacia al de Mikasa para depositar un suave beso en esa frente blanca. Cuando alejó su rostro, sonrió para sí mismo. Su madre una vez le había dicho que un beso en la frente era el acto más puro de amor.

Y ella siempre tenía razón.

Jean cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro. Mañana era el cumpleaños y su aniversario, debía buscar dos regalos para las dos mujeres de su vida, pero por ahora podría disfrutar de ese dulce momento que compartían donde ambos dormían juntos disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que lean estas notitas porque debo aclarar algunas cosas:

1) Los nombres de los padre de Jean (Agatha y Pierre) no son canon, si, es triste pero solo ha aparecido y se sabe de la existencia de una sra. Kirstein, la cual es un amor con su Jeanbo, esa mujer es adorable, una de las mejores madres de todo SNK. Mientras que del padre no sabemos nada, yo considero que está vivo porque la infancia de Jean fue normal y tranquila y la sra. Kirstein fue viuda, quizás lo sabríamos. Los nombres los puse por razones personales, Pierre es de Jean Pierre (qué creativa eres Kyo, me impresionas e.e) el nombre de un amigo y Agatha porque en gusta ese nombre.

2) El hermano mayor de Jean, si bien dentro de SNK tampoco se sabe si él tiene o tuvo hermanos ya sea mayores o menores, yo considero que el Jean del universo SNK es hijo único ¿Por qué? Uff, no, tiene que ver con su personalidad y no lo explico bien acá porque me tomaría una biblia, hablar de Jean me emociona, sorry (?) Pero considerando este AU, aquí si quise incluirle un hermano mayor cuyo nombre ¡JA! Es una referencia que quizás solo yo entiendo, es que cierta autora acaba de anunciar una tercera temporada de otra serie gráfica que me encanta y me perturba, no pude evitar hacerle un guiño acá. Quizás ni lo noten, no importa, no es necesario, yo me rio sola xDD

3) No lo menciono pero Jean estudió Derecho, es un hermoso abogado que trabaja en un buffet importante en Mitras. Si, mi niño es un genio.

4) El reto decía que debían solo "dormir juntos" por eso dije que no se emocionaran, lo hard vendrá después y tampoco se emocionen mucho con eso, me siento bastante incapaz de imaginarme a ese par en cosas de _adultos_ , así que quizás ese no sea un gran capítulo. Pero cuando llegue lo sabrán, paciencia pequeños saltamontes (?)

5) Me disculpo de antemano por el posible Ooc de Mikasa, ella se me hace difícil de llevar, mucho. Lamento si algo lo leyeron y se dijeron: "WTF? !Esto jamás lo diría la choza!". Prometo mejorar c:

Eso es todo, nuevamente gracias por leer, me hace feliz compartir esto con todos.

 _Kyo_


	4. Pelea de pareja

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Vaya, estamos avanzando, vamos 4/10. Genial c: Este es especial, difícil de armarlo pero entretenido de escribirlo, ojala sea del agrado de todos. Recordar: **One-shots** compilados en este fic, **ninguno tiene relación directa con el anterior o el siguiente. NO SON CONTINUACIONES, NO LEERLO ASÍ.**

Pero antes, me tomo la libertad de expresar que me siento muy pero muy feliz por todas las personitas que leen eso, que me dejan un review, que lo agregan a favoritos o lo sigue. Dios, gracias, en serio, no saben cuán feliz me hace. Escribo por amor, porque quise retomar algo que dejé hace años por mala experiencias, porque esta pareja me llena de felicidad, porque muchos no saben valorar los sentimientos de Jean, porque muchos no valoran a Jean mismo y me sentía con la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto para que no solo veamos a los sentimientos femeninos como algo puro e imborrables mientras los masculinos son tomados a la ligera, por eso, el saber que alguien me deja un mensaje, me llena el alma, me hace pensar que estoy llegando a algunos y eso me gusta :') En la anterior plataforma donde publicaba, las contestaciones a los reviews se mostraban, aquí son mandados como mensajes privados, no sé si soy yo o mi aplicación en el celular o mi incapacidad para lidiar con la tecnología (?) pero siento que mis weas de respuesta no llegan a las lindas personas que me escriben, y a fin de no quedar como una malagradecida, porque yo leo TODOS sus reviews, he decidido escribir aquí sus contestaciones ~

 **KarenMg:** Gracias por el review, me alegra saber que lo consideras interesante c:

 **Anahi** : Me has dejado un review en cada capítulo ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra leer que el JeanKasa esté ganando terreno JAJAJAJA, mi cometido se está cumpliendo (?) Me hace feliz leerte en cada capítulo y notar que lo disfrutaste, el cara de pony es precioso 3 y si, en el OVA sentía fuertes deseos de jalarle de la oreja por ser un niño berrinchudo, pero bueno, era adolescente, todos lo fuimos y nos comportamos terribles, es "algo" entendible, "algo". Algún día escribiré de Jean conociendo a los Ackermans, amaría su interacción con KEnny, oh no, sería genial, lo haré. ¡Nuevamente gracias por leerme!

 **Annima** : Gracias por el comentario sobre mi narrativa, me halagas mucho. Si, necesitamos más de ellos, más de Jean, más de Mikasa, son hermosos juntos y separados 3 ¡Gracias por leer nuevamente, y por el review!

 **Tximeletta:** Saber que te has podido imaginar las voces en los diálogos, no sabes cuánto me place ¡Muchas gracias por tus linda palabras, me anima un montón! Jean siempre va a querer acercarse a Mikasa, la adora, pero también respeta y la entiende, pero de a poquitos se consigue mucho, o eso pienso yo xD Espero que te puedas pasar por el resto de OS, en verdad, muchas gracias por leerme c:

 **Issacaballerog94:** ¿Lo lees antes de dormir? Owww graciasss, yo hacía eso con uno de mis autores favoritos, cuando acababa siempre dormía con una sonrisa en la cara ¡Gracias por decirme que haces lo mismo! Espero leerte pronto, me alegra que cause ternura mis relatos pero no empalague, a veces creo que me paso, je. Baia baia (si, así mal escrito) entendiste mi referencia JAJAJAJAJA no pude evitarlo, la nueva temporada is coming :'v a volver a sufrir por ese pendejo ¡Nuevamente gracias por leerme y dejarme tan lindo mensaje!

 **Summer. RL:** Yo no tengo palabras para agradecer los lindos comentarios que haces respecto a mi narrativa, en verdad, me halagas y si vieras mi cara cuando los leo, sabrías que pongo expresión de boba feliz. Summer, gracias, miles de gracias, compartir esto nos hace felices como fickers, pero recibir comentarios lindos como el tuyo, es un plus difícil de poder explicar con palabras. También te he leído, pero soy una cabezota que te debe miles de reviews, este es finde semana largo y mi cuerpo lo sabe, me pondré al día porque amo tus historias, especialmente "Perfecta", es curioso como tenemos un fic del mismo título y tan diferente, me gusta mucho pero mucho. Tienes razón, meternos en la piel del personaje en situaciones románticas y que son diferentes de su contexto dramático típico de SNK, es difícil y a veces, podemos no saber cómo actuarían ¡Es tan incierto! Solo podemos especular, gracias por decir que los manejo bien, en verdad. A mi me encantaría poder conocer más autoras, lectoras, lectores o cualquier personita que ame tanto esta pareja como yo ¡Sería muy interesante pertenecer a algún grupo! Lo buscaré, tengo mi cuenta fake de Facebook que me creé hace ufff, según yo para pasar el link de mis publicaciones, pero quedó en el olvido, es hora de reactivarlo ~ Te buscaré en Facebook con ese nombre, espero estés igual. Nuevamente gracias por leerme, en verdad.

 **Chocolatmint** : No tienes por qué disculparte ¡Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review! ¡Muchas gracias! Tienes toda la razón, la base del JeanKasa es una relación sana, donde hay apoyo mutuo, donde hay comprensión y Jean ofrece soporte a una Mikasa que debe aprender mucho sobre cómo ser feliz consigo misma y a quererse primero antes que al resto. Debemos enseñarle al mundo, lo lindos que son juntos ~ Jean es un amor y Mikasa es... tan ella. Gracias nuevamente por el review y por el consejo, mandaré el link, pero es algo que me estaba reservando para cuando estuviera en la mitad del reto. Pero lo haré c:

Eso es todo, de verdad, también agradezco a quienes leen y tiene paciencia con las actualizaciones, je.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de Isayama y yo solo los uso para crear historias bien pinche cursis como esta y hacer realidad mis delirios JeanKasa.

En fin, no nos extendemos más, este OS es un AU y toca un tema que es normal en las parejas, es tan común que quise usar algo que también veo muy común en Mikasa, si, algo muy típico de ella. Espero sea de su agrado ~

* * *

Jean miró los apuntes de su libreta, hizo una mueca de desagrado y se rindió en su misión de seguir intentado tomar anotaciones sobre su curso de Derecho laboral especial. Se sentía patético e incómodo, retomó su vista a su horrible letra de niño de kínder y solo pudo sentir más frustración, definitivamente escribir con la mano izquierda no era fácil, no era cómodo y no era para él.

Maldecía el momento en que decidió salir en bicicleta y se cruzó con ese auto. No podía recordar el color, al conductor, ni mucho menos la placa, solo que ese fue el inicio de sus problemas. Un atropello, una bicicleta que probablemente ya no serviría y un brazo fracturado fueron las consecuencias de la irresponsabilidad de un idiota al volante.

Jean esperaba que por lo menos su cuerpo, con el impacto, le hubiera arruinado en algo el capó del auto. Ojala lo hubiera rayado.

 _Quizás arruiné su parabrisas, mínimo debí haberle roto alguna luna con el impacto._

Movió con dificultad su brazo derecho enclaustrado en el incómodo cabestrillo azul, la comezón del yeso no mermaba, hasta creía que aumentaba conforme su frustración crecía frente a las cosas que no podía hacer.

Estúpido auto. Estúpido conductor.

El muchacho de rostro alargado escuchó como el profesor Mike daba unas últimas indicaciones sobre lo que podría venir en el próximo examen. No faltaba mucho, solo unas semanas, y Jean estaba seguro que lo reprobaría si no era para marcar. Su letra era ilegible, él se jalaría a sí mismo si estuviera en la posición del catedrático y un mocoso idiota le entregara ese examen.

Cerró la libreta y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, lento, muy lento, porque si trataba de hacerlo rápido botaría todo al piso y no necesitaba más misericordia ni pena de sus compañeros de clase que hasta le cedían el asiento. Jean aún quería conservar un poco de su dignidad.

\- ¿Sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda, verdad?- la voz de Marco lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, el muchacho de rostro pecoso y amigable lo veía parado a un lado suyo, con su mochila ya lista para irse y su cuadernillo azul en la mano.

\- Si, Marco, ayúdame que necesito una mano. – su voz resultó más irónica de lo que esperaba pero solo escuchó una risa provenir de su amigo, quizás el pecoso ya estaba acostumbrado a su malhumor típico causado por el cabestrillo.

\- Si lo pides así, quién podría negarse.

Al final, fue Marco quien metió su libro de leyes en el morral junto a su libreta y los lapiceros dentro de la cartuchera negra. Jean de mala gana aceptó el morral que amablemente le extendía Marco y lo colgó de su hombro izquierdo, el bueno.

\- Lo que en verdad me vendría muy bien, sería que tomaras apuntes en mi libreta y la tuya….

\- ¿Quieres llevártela para sacar copias? – el muchacho pecoso alzó su cuadernillo azul y se lo tendió – tómalo y me lo regresas mañana.

Jean sintió vergüenza, era la tercera vez en la semana que pedía lo mismo. Lo hubiera rechazado, pero estaba tan necesitado.

\- Bien, pero solo tomaré fotos…

\- No, Kirstein, no. Tu mano izquierda tiembla, tus fotos saldrán terribles y dudo que quieras que yo las tome por ti – Marco esbozó una sonrisa sincera – acepta, fotocopia lo que quieras y mañana lo devuelves.

El muchacho de cabello castaño no pudo objetar nada, Marco se despidió con la mano y se alejó rápido hacia la salida, por más que quiso hacerle alguna señal obscena, no pudo. Allí, en la puerta del aula estaba parada Mikasa con su preciosa falda larga rosa, su corto cabello oscuro deslumbrante y su semblante calmado.

Estaba en el mismo lugar donde siempre lo esperaba desde hace una semana, el mismo tiempo desde que Jean había regresado a la universidad con su discapacidad momentánea. Bueno, no tan momentánea, pero si pasajera.

\- Mikasa.

Jean no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, siempre se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro cuando sus ojos marrones chocaban con los grises, pero desde que ella había comenzado a hacer eso por él, esperarlo después de todas sus clases, el muchacho también había comenzado a sentir cierta desazón. No era correcto, no era necesario.

\- No deberías cargar nada. – la muchacha de rasgos asiáticos ni se molestó en saludarlo, tomó el morral del hombro de Jean y se lo colgó, así como también le quitó el cuadernillo azul de Marco y lo taladró con la mirada, como si quisiera ver si tenía algo fuera de lugar.

\- No pesa mucho, además el hombro izquierdo está mejor que el derecho.

\- Si, pero el doctor dijo que no debes hacer esfuerzos. – Mikasa alzó su mano y acomodó levemente el cabestrillo - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy mejor ahora. – Jean le sonrió nuevamente, sintió un estúpido rubor subir a su rostro, pero era inevitable, por más que fuera innecesario que ella lo esperara, esa pequeña acción le gustaba, un poco.

Aunque siempre preferiría ser él quien la cuidara, no estaba mal ser a veces quien recibiera los cariños.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres que yo lleve tu cartera? – habían comenzado a caminar por los pasillos de la facultad, Jean ya no tenía más clases y Mikasa ese día solo debía ir a su práctica de danza.

\- Si, yo puedo. – ella andaba con el morral cruzado y la cartera en su hombro derecho, Jean no dudaba de la fuerza de su novia, era sorprendente, pero no podía aprovecharse, y en esos momentos, sentía que lo hacía. – Esto no es tuyo.

Ella le mostró el cuadernillo.

\- Es de Marco, me lo dio para sacarle copia a la clase, otra vez – Jean suspiró – mi mano izquierda no sirve, daría igual si me la rompiera también.

Mikasa abrió el cuadernillo, pasó algunas páginas con lentitud antes de volver a cerrarlo.

\- Será mejor si lo tienes escrito, me llevaré tu libreta y esto, yo transcribiré los apuntes de Marco y pasaré en limpio los tuyos.

Jean se detuvo abruptamente y abrió levemente los ojos, eso era demasiado.

\- No, Mikasa, no es necesario, solo debo sacar copia, además mi letra es ininteligible…

\- Las copias se pierden, tienes muchas hojas sueltas en tu escritorio, será mejor si lo tienes apuntado. Además, si entiendo tu letra, la de Eren es peor, y él escribe con la derecha.

Al ver la mirada decidida de Mikasa y como buscaba en el morral la libreta que ella sabía que Jean usaba para ese curso, el muchacho solo pudo suspirar derrotado, la mujer iba a hacerlo y nada podría impedirlo. La vio meter ambos objetos en su propia cartera antes de proseguir con el paso.

\- Por lo menos dime que no vas a gastar tiempo que deberías emplear en estudiar o practicar danza – dijo en un susurro lastimero.

\- No lo haré, mi horario me deja tiempo libre, lo sabes. Solo lo usaré, no me tomará mucho, escribo rápido.

Ella extendió su mano hacia la de Jean, la izquierda, entrelazó los dedos y una sonrisa muy sutil cruzó su rostro pálido. El muchacho solo pudo asentir. Entendía.

\- Debemos comer algo, necesitas alimentarte bien.

\- Estás diciendo lo mismo que mi madre, ella estaría encantada de escucharte. – Jean sabía que su madre estaba hecha una bola de nervios desde el accidente, que ni siquiera estaba segura de dejarlo ir a la universidad y menos a que anduviera solo por allí con un brazo fracturado. Ante los ojos de la señora Kirstein, él era un niño pequeño lastimado que debía ser cuidado, al parecer, Mikasa compartía la idea de que necesitaba protección.

\- Y ella suele tener la razón siempre.

\- Ahora citas a mi padre, él también le da la razón siempre a mi madre. Por favor, Mikasa, solo falta que cites a mi hermano – Jean rio.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

\- No, él no tiene buenas líneas. – ella entrecerró los ojos levemente antes de voltear su rostro hacia Jean – Debemos comer.

\- Bueno ¿Dónde? La comida de la cafetería sabe a mierda. – Jean prefería evitar ese lugar donde parecía que priorizaban los valores nutricionales al sabor, cómo si las personas consumieran las cosas pensando en cuántas calorías y proteínas se llevaban a la boca.

\- Es buena comida, mejor que la rápida que tú sueles comer. Ahora te haría muy bien. – Mikasa lo miró seria, Kirstein sabía lo importante que era la comida saludable para su novia, más si consideraba la carrera que ella estudiaba.

Lástima que Jean fuera un fanático de la comida chatarra.

Sabía que no debía doblegar su brazo, metafóricamente hablando, porque en teoría ya estaba doblado y de una forma no natural para ser un brazo humano, pero al final terminó cediendo, más porque sabía que si no aceptaba ir, probablemente Mikasa terminaría llevándolo a casa y cocinando para él; y eso era peor. La cocina y los Ackerman no se llevaban bien.

Odiaba que su facultad haya aceptado esa concesionaria. Comida saludable, eso debía estar en Medicina, no en Ciencias sociales. Por eso, a veces no le sorprendía que nunca estuviera totalmente llena o que casi toda su clientela fuera femenina.

Entraron y lo primero que sintió fue las miradas hacia su brazo, y luego hacia Mikasa que llevaba cargando las cosas de ambos. A Jean Kirstein jamás le importó lo que las personas pudieran pensar de él, tenía la boca lo suficientemente grande como para saber qué responder ante cada mirada, pero no cuando el foco de atención era la Ackerman. Sabía que se veía raro y hasta mal, para algunos con la mente demasiado cerrada, que una mujer cargara todas las cosas del varón ¿Acaso Jean no era un caballero? Ese debía ser el primer pensamiento, y no. Jean no era un caballero, no se consideraba así, él creía que las mujeres eran tan fuertes como cualquier hombre, no necesitaban atenciones especiales, aunque con Mikasa, debía admitir, que se le salía ese lado caballeresco y galante que su padre y madre habían intentado inculcar en él por años.

Aunque ahora no podía hacer nada para evitar esas miradas y susurros. Si escuchaba algún comentario sobre Mikasa, Jean ya estaba pensando que comentario ácido podría decir.

\- Allí hay una mesa libre. – la mujer lo tomó con suavidad de la mano y lo jaló, no parecía incomodarle las miradas, se veía tan serena como siempre.

Jean siempre admiraría el control perfecto de las emociones que su novia tenía.

La Ackerman eligió una mesa cercana a las mamparas, ella acomodó con cuidado su falda a la hora de sentarse, con movimientos gráciles se quitó el morral y colgó la bolsa en el respaldar mientras Jean jalaba la silla y se sentaba también.

\- ¿Ves que no está mal?

\- Nunca dije que fuera un lugar feo, es bonito pero la comida…

Evitó decir lo que pensaba al ver a una mesera acercarse, les tendió el menú amablemente y les sonrió mientras sacaba una pequeña libretita para anotar la orden. Mikasa ojeaba el suyo con interés, pero por otro lado, Jean sentía que nada le llamaba la atención, por lo menos la comida era barata, jamás pagaría más de su presupuesto por algo no tan comestible como le gustaría.

No pensaba pedir una ensalada, sabían a mierda, por otro lado las sopas… comer sopa no era fácil con una mano izquierda y menos agradable si las que ofertaban eran de vegetales, Jean necesitaba carne, era un maldito mamífero carnívoro ¿Qué se creían ellos? ¿Herbívoros? Agradecía que Mikasa no fuera vegana, eso haría las cosas difíciles.

\- Pediré la ensalada de quinua y filete de atún. – Mikasa entregó su menú mientras la mesera anotaba su petición - ¿Jean?

\- No lo sé, Mikasa, supongo que la sopa. – el muchacho no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros, estaba desanimado hasta que leyó la palabra lasaña, bueno, era de espinaca pero también tenía jamón, por lo menos era mejor que cualquier otra cosa del menú – y la lasaña.

\- ¿Lasaña? – la mujer enarcó una ceja.

\- Buena elección, la preparamos con la misma salsa de la lasaña normal, solo agregamos la espinaca y reemplazamos la carne por jamón – la mesera comentó alegremente.

\- Suena bien para mí…

\- Creo que deberías pedir otra cosa. La lasaña posee más calorías que valores proteínicos, incluso las versiones más saludables. Deberías pedir algo de pescado o más verduras, esos alimentos ayudarán a la recuperación de tus huesos.

\- Sabes que no me gusta mucho el pescado – Jean no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz, solo comía pescado cuando su madre lo preparaba – creo…

Jean no terminó de hablar, la voz de alguien llamándolo lo hizo desviar su vista hacia el ingreso de la cafetería donde un muchachito rubio de baja altura lo saludaba efusivamente, sintió como Mikasa le arrancaba el menú cuando alzó su mano para devolver el saludo a Armin. Cuando regresó su atención, la mesera ya se había ido y la muchacha buscaba en su cartera su celular.

Había perdido y ni siquiera se había percatado. Ojala no fuera pescado.

\- ¡Jean, Mikasa! No pensaba verlos por acá – Armin se acercó alegremente seguido por Eren que arrastraba los pies.

\- Yo debería decir eso, esta es mi facultad – Jean sonrió.

\- A Armin le gusta el sabor de esta comida, no es algo que comparto – Eren se encogió de hombros antes de sentarse sin pedir permiso en las sillas libres de la mesa. Armin miró por un momento a la pareja, algo indeciso, antes de hacer lo mismo – por cierto, me dijeron que se te rompió una _pata,_ en otros lados sacrifican a los caballos lastimados ¿Sabías? – Eren sonrió burlonamente mientras ponía sus codos sobre la mesa.

Jean sintió su ceja temblar de rabia, detestaba ese maldito apodo.

\- Tienes suerte, Jaeger. Quizás con mi lesión, por fin te permitan jugar en mi lugar en el equipo.

\- Deberías ser sacrificado, Kirstein. Irás a una fábrica de pegamento.

Los ojos verdes chocaron con los marrones de Jean, sostuvieron ese enlace por varios segundos, ese maldito idiota suicida lo ponía de malhumor.

\- C-creo que ya basta – Armin interrumpió nervioso – espero que te recuperes pronto, Jean. Mikasa nos dijo que estabas mejor - Jean solo asintió gruñendo.

\- Si, ya basta. – Mikasa enfocó sus ojos grises en Eren – Eren, baja los codos de la mesa, es de mala educación.

El Jaeger blanqueó los ojos, por un momento Jean creyó que no obedecería, pero la mirada de Mikasa era más que suficiente para hacer que Eren obedeciera a regañadientes.

\- No eres mi madre ni soy tu hermano pequeño, Mikasa – bufó desviando su vista y distrayéndose con el paisaje exterior.

 _Pero aun así, obedeces y te comportas como si lo fueras, Eren, un mocoso que Mikasa debe corregir._

Las entradas llegaron, la ensalada de aspecto desagradable de la Ackerman y la sopa de igual o de peor aspecto, de Jean. Mientras la mesera tomaba los pedidos de Eren y Armin, Mikasa tomaba sus cubiertos, decía la típica palabra que siempre repetía antes de comer cualquier comida, algo heredado de su familia asiática por parte de madre. Y Jean, él solo veía la sopa y pensaba en lo difícil que sería comerlo.

Y lo fue, el primer intento fue terrible, Marco tenía razón y su mano izquierda si temblaba, trató con el segundo y apenas logró llevar algo del caldo a su boca, sabía menos mal de lo que pensaba, pero al tercer intento, derramó parte en su camisa.

No pudo evitar maldecir.

\- Deja, yo lo hago.

Mikasa dejó sus cubiertos y tomó la servilleta de Jean, con delicadeza limpió la mancha que comenzaba a oscurecerse más, su madre se pondría de mal humor si resultaba que esas mierdas verdes hacían más difícil el lavado. Cuando terminó, aún había huella, la muchacha apenas había conseguido quitar un poco.

Ella dejó la servilleta en la mesa, los ojos grises lo miraron por un momento fijamente antes de que se decidiera por tomar la cuchara de Jean, llenarla del caldo verduzco y llevarla hacia la boca del joven.

\- Abre la boca, es mejor que lo comas aún tibio. – su rostro tan sereno hizo erizarle la piel a Jean ¿Iba a darle de comer en la boca? ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera hacer eso y se mantuviera tan estoica?

\- O-oye, no. Mikasa, puedo hacerlo solo…

\- Será más rápido y mejor si yo te ayudo, no eres zurdo, comer sopa será muy difícil y terminarás manchándote todo sin mí. – ella lo interrumpió, movió levemente la cuchara frente a él con énfasis – solo abre.

\- En verdad… - Jean no sabía que agregar, los ojos grises seguían fijos, imperturbables y la cuchara amenazaba con meterse en su boca si o si, con consentimiento expreso o sin él. Sin deseos de hacer algo, sin ganas de luchar contra ella en una guerra perdida, simplemente abrió la boca de mala gana y recibió el bocado.

Vio a Mikasa asentir y disponerse a seguir dándole de comer, inconscientemente Jean desvió la mirada y la clavó en los dos espectadores que tenía al frente, vio a Armin tratando de ignorarlos fijando su vista en su celular, mientras Eren si tenía sus ojos verdes en ellos y una sonrisa maliciosa cruzaba su rostro, sonrisa que parecía ensancharse de a pocos.

Entonces, la vergüenza cubrió su rostro. Se sentía patético, inútil y que no debía permitir eso, Mikasa se estaba tomando demasiado en serio su papel de novia abnegada que ayudaba a su lisiado novio.

Cuando terminó, Mikasa dejó la cuchara en el plato y se dispuso a terminar su propia ensalada, los platos de fondo y las entradas de Armin y Eren llegaron. Para sorpresa de Jean, el suyo no era pescado, Mikasa si había pedido algo diferente a la lasaña, pero fue pavo con puré de espinacas. No fue tan malo.

Ella recibió el plato de Jean y sin preguntarle si podía hacerlo, comenzó a cortar con rapidez y maestría el filete de pavo hasta que solo fueran unos pequeños trozos que fácilmente podrían ser pinchados por el tenedor, incluso para una mano torpe. Jean apretó sus labios aún más avergonzado, la última vez que alguien lo alimentó de esa forma o lo ayudó con la comida, fue su madre y eso cuando era un mocoso de 8 años.

Esto no debía estar pasando.

\- Ahora si podrás comerlo. – dijo simplemente ella cuando le pasó el plato con suavidad. Jean por lo menos agradeció que no se ofreciera a alimentarlo.

Pero cuando trató de tomar el tenedor con su mano izquierda, lo único que consiguió fue tirarlo de la mesa. Volvió a maldecir y sentir esa ira reprimida al ser tan torpe y causar lástima. Eso es lo último que faltaba.

\- Mierda.

\- No importa. – Mikasa se levantó y recogió el tenedor – iré a pedir que me den otro.

Dicho eso se alejó de la mesa hacia la barra, no se veía molesta, no se veía incómoda, su rostro estaba tan calmado como siempre y eso era algo que perturbaba más a Jean.

La risita de Eren lo hizo volver a la realidad, Jaeger sonreía malicioso y parecía bastante divertido con la situación, a su lado, Armin solo atinaba a mirarlo indeciso entre si decir algo o no.

\- Y bien, Kirstein ¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado? ¿Eh? – la expresión de Eren se acentuó, parecía estarle divirtiendo mucho la situación.

\- Si, idiota, soy un inútil. Intenta usar tu mano izquierda más a menudo y lo entenderás. – Jean gruñó.

\- Oh, no me refiero a eso. Sino a que por fin estás conociendo a la insufrible Mikasa – el muchacho entrecerró sus ojos verdes – no es tan divertido cuando eres tú el asediado mientras los espectadores lo vemos ¿no? Aunque yo me lo estoy pasando muy bien.

\- Mikasa no me asedia y no es insufrible, Jaeger. Retráctate.

\- Oh, vamos – Eren bufó – te acababa de dar de comer como a un niño. Ella es demasiado intensa, no conoce límites a menos que tú se los pongas, estará sobre ti hasta para respirar – volteó su rostro a Armin – Díselo, Armin. La conocemos desde niños, hemos sufrido juntos.

\- No diría que es insufrible pero Mikasa si es algo sobreprotectora con quienes considera que necesitan ayuda o protección – Armin se encogió de hombros – No quiero entrometerme en su relación y tampoco busco darle la razón a Eren, pero creo que debes poner límites. Estás herido y es correcto y saludable que tu pareja se preocupe, pero Mikasa… - Armin sonrió nervioso –… ella tiene problemas para distinguir la diferencia entre ser un escudo o una jaula. Entre lo sano y nocivo. Solo eso, Jean.

Jean no pudo replicar su desacuerdo, Mikasa reapareció de improviso con el cubierto en la mano, se sentó con tranquilidad y se dispuso a comer no sin antes pedirle a Eren que se acabara toda su ensalada. El muchacho solo respondió a regañadientes antes de cruzar su mirada con la de Kirstein y susurrar un molesto: Te lo dije.

Extrañamente, no pudo dejar de tener eso en la cabeza el resto del día, y menos la semana siguiente cuando notó que la Ackerman seguía haciendo esa extraña rutina, esperarlo a fin de clases, cargar sus cosas, acompañarlo a comer, cortar sus alimentos, incluso, había comenzado a cocinar para él, comida que ella consideraba ayudaría a la curación de sus huesos como piqueos con lácteos, verduras verdes como el brócoli, más pescado y un sinfín de diferentes tipo de yogurt. La intención era buena, el sabor no; si fuera otra persona la que cocinara, Jean probablemente hubiera escupido, pero por Mikasa se obligaba a tragarlos.

No le molestaba la atención ni el cuidado que ella tenía para con él, le estresaba lo excesivo que eran en algunos aspectos, como que cumpliera su palabra y si le transcribiera todos los apuntes de Marco en su libreta, con letra pulcra y alargada, o que continuara pidiéndole sus apuntes a su amigo para continuar con la tarea de transcriptora. Tampoco le agradaba que le diera de comer en la boca, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su torpe mano zurda ¡No necesitaba tantos cuidados!

Pero aun así, aun con todas esas quejas que se obligaba a tragarlas, a pesar de que sentía que se indigestaba, jamás podría catalogarla como _insufrible,_ la sobreprotección de Mikasa no era… no era tan extrema. O eso se decía cuando sentía que tenía a su madre nuevamente encima, como en su época de adolescente y ella aún no entendía que él estaba creciendo.

\- Es un salteado de brócoli y pimiento, debes comer más brócoli – Mikasa pinchó con el tenedor un pedazo de brócoli del táper donde había traído el almuerzo para ambos.

Jean apretó más los labios y estuvo seguro que puso cara lastimera. Mikasa cocinaba tan mal, pero él era tan incapaz de plasmarlo con palabras, a pesar de que su cara lo gritara a los 4 vientos.

Los ojos grises se oscurecieron, pero el cubierto con el brócoli incrustado no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición frente a la boca de un Kirstein que se sentía como un mocoso cuando su madre trataba de hacer lo mismo, obligarlo a comerse sus vegetales.

Desvió la vista, estaban sentados en una de las banquitas de la facultad, en los jardines exteriores viendo a la gente pasar, esperaba que ningún conocido lo viera hacer mohines tan poco apropiados para un hombre adulto ¿Cuánta vergüenza podía aguantar Jean?

Y pasó lo que no quería, la mano de Mikasa fue rápida, tomó su mentón, lo obligó a verla, apretó levemente la mandíbula y aprovechó la abertura para meter el desagradable brócoli. Su novia si vio el gesto de dolor, lo ignoró y se limitó en pinchar otro pedazo para ella y comer en silencio.

\- Me quedó mejor que antes – la mujer entreabrió levemente los ojos.

 _Eso es cierto, la primera vez que lo probé, fui incapaz de tragarlo._

\- Yo no diría que mejor, pero definitivamente sabe diferente.

Ella se encogió de hombros, parecía no molestarle y Jean agradeció eso. La vio llevarse otro bocado a sus labios y masticar lentamente, como si quisiera saber si así tenía mejor sabor.

\- ¡Oye, Jean!- Reiner se acercó a ellos con su típica sonrisa ladeada en su rostro fuerte – te veo bien acompañado por Mikasa.

La mujer solo asintió.

\- No creo que tú no estés acompañado. – Kirstein sonrió también de lado, la popularidad de Reiner con las mujeres era conocida por toda la universidad.

El hombre rubio rio.

\- En la tarde habrá práctica de fútbol ¿Te nos unes?

Mikasa todo el momento había estado distraída comiendo, pero la sola mención del deporte hizo que dejara el tenedor a medio camino de su boca y alzara el rostro, Jean lo notó.

\- Claro, haré buenos pases con la izquierda. – Jean rio – Creo que es bastante obvio que no estoy en condiciones, todo el equipo debería saberlo.

\- Lo sabemos y lo lamentamos, hermano. – Reiner alzó su mano y la posó con firmeza en el hombro derecho de Kirstein, a pesar de no verla directamente, Jean sintió a Mikasa tensarse y cambiar su semblante tranquilo.- No irías a practicar, nos darías apoyo moral y nos ayudarías a encontrar una maldita estrategia para patearles el trasero a los de Trost ¿No quieres ver campeonar a tu equipo?

\- Con Jaeger sustituyéndome, lo veo difícil, hombre. – Jean amplió su sonrisa, sintió ese calorcito de orgullo al saber que aún lesionado era considerado como aparte del equipo – podría pasarme un momento…

\- Lo tomaré como un sí. Te veo en el campo. Nos vemos, Mikasa – Reiner alzó la mano en señal de despedida y se alejó con un par de chicas que lo interceptaron. Antes envidió un poco esa popularidad con las damas, pero ahora no sentía nada.

Cuando volteó su rostro dispuesto a seguir comiendo el brócoli rancio, se encontró con un rostro serio, muy serio en Mikasa. Jean había aprendido a diferenciar cada una de las expresiones de la mujer después de tantos años observándola y dibujándola en secreto. Los ojos grises lo penetraban con la mirada, como si esperaran una explicación, y los labios estaban apretados formando una delgada línea que surcaba la faz de la dama.

\- No hablabas en serio ¿verdad?

\- Hablaba muy en serio, Eren tiene la coordinación de un simio ebrio…

\- No irás al entrenamiento. – Mikasa lo interrumpió con firmeza, antes de retomar la comida.

Jean parpadeó confundido ¿Mikasa le estaba prohibiendo algo?

¿Le estaba prohibiendo algo?

\- Tú… no estás eligiendo bien tus palabras, _cariño_. – Jean usó la palabra cariñosa que solo salía de sus labios cuando las cosas se ponían raras o tensas entre ellos. Era la palabra de seguridad.

\- No lo harás. Es peligroso, te podrías lastimar. – ella estiró el tenedor hacia la boca de Jean – volvamos a comer.

\- No será peligroso, no voy a practicar, solo ayudaré a los chicos con la estrategia de juego, no soy tan listo como Armin, pero podría aportar. Mikasa, estaré bien.

\- No lo estarás, algo malo puede ocurrir. Estás lesionado.

Ese fue el final de la conversación, según Mikasa, cuando él volvió a abrir la boca, ella metió el brócoli y se aseguró de seguir haciéndolo cada vez que veía a Jean tragar y con más ganas de debatir. Al final, entre bocado y bocado, Kirstein fue perdiendo las ganas de decir algo. Mikasa era tan testaruda y hermética.

Cuando terminaron la comida, ella guardó con cuidado su táper y los cubiertos en su pequeña lonchera de tela. Jean sabía que debía volver a abrir la boca y retomar esa molesta frase dicha previamente por la mujer, pero ¿Acaso valía la pena? Quizás exageraba y Mikasa solo lo había dicho sin considerar bien sus palabras.

Lamentablemente, el sonido de la fuerte voz resonó en su cabeza y las palabras de Eren y Armin retumbaron: " _Debes ponerle un límite"._

\- Debo ir a clase.

\- Pensé que volvías en una hora… - Jean la miró levantarse.

\- Si, pero antes debo pasar por Sasha, debe devolverme mis zapatillas. – ella se agachó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Kirstein. – te veo luego. Si pasa algo, llámame.

La vio alejarse y solo atinó a suspirar ¿Estaba dejando que las cosas se salieran de control? ¿Acaso estaban cruzando ya la línea entre lo sano y lo nocivo? Jean creía que no, pero también sabía que a veces estaba un poco ciego e ignoraba los miles de defectos de Mikasa. Incluso comía una comida que preparada por otra persona, solo obtendría sus críticas ácidas y burlas. Notaba que desde que su brazo se fracturó, ella intensificó por 10 sus cuidados, su preocupación, y si, fue agradable al inicio, se sintió bien ser importante para ella.

Jamás olvidaría cuando la vio en su habitación del hospital cuando abrió los ojos después del accidente. Y lo que sintió al no encontrar únicamente a su madre con rostro preocupado.

Pero ¿Estaban bien las cosas? Nunca pudo tolerar la sobreprotección de nadie, ni de su madre, se comportó tan mal con ella cuando era un puberto que hasta ahora sentía remordimiento y vergüenza. Apretó sus labios y sintió esa ligera presión en el pecho, su relación con Mikasa era muy importante para él, estuvo enamorado de ella desde hace mucho, desde que la vio por primera vez, quizás, la vio crecer y nunca hubo nada que deseara más que poder sostener su mano, entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan incómodo con esa sobre atención que ahora recibía?

 _Porque no era sano_.

Su consciencia lo traicionó y terminó respondiéndose con la fría realidad que no quería ver, no aún. Ella le había prohibido algo y eso no estaba bien viéndolo desde ningún lado. Ninguno.

No en una relación sana, por lo menos.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo allí sentado meditando? No lo supo, solo sintió que su celular vibró en su pantalón. Cuando lo tomó, vio el mensaje de Reiner recordándole la hora de reunión en el campo, apretó los labios, esa hora coincidía con su increíblemente aburrida clase con Shadis. No podía faltar, era una materia pesada. Se imaginó reprobando y siendo obligado a ver nuevamente a ese hombre, preferiría morir.

Se levantó pesadamente, iba a grabar un mensaje de voz para disculparse cuando la voz de Mikasa regresó a su mente, las palabras que le prohibieron ir resonaron una a una, la voz de Armin también intervino, repitiendo hasta el cansancio lo de los límites y la risa de Eren acompañaba de fondo.

Gruñó y no supo por qué, pero el mensaje que grabó fue todo lo contrario a lo que su consciencia le decía que hiciera. Guardó el celular en su bolsillo, llevó el morral a su hombro izquierdo y decidió salir de la facultad, iría a la práctica. Jean Kirstein no necesitaba permisos.

Fue más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, el campo del estadio universitario se abrió a él, vio en los estrados a algunos de sus compañeros de equipo sentados, lo saludaron y Jean notó que poco a poco el remordimiento se iba. Aunque no estaba seguro si sentía remordimiento por faltar a clases o por estar haciendo lo que Mikasa dijo que no podía hacer.

\- Kirstein ¿Viniste a que te rompieran el otro brazo? – Eren sonreía con esa estúpida expresión en su rostro odioso.

\- No, vine porque Reiner me dijo que aún con un solo brazo, juego mucho mejor que tú, Jaeger – Jean sonrió presumido al escuchar la risa general de todo el equipo y ver el mohín en los labios de Eren.

\- Vamos, chicos, no. Eren, estás mejorando mucho – Reiner posó una mano en el hombro de cada uno y dio unas palmaditas cuando mencionaba el respectivo nombre – Jean vino a darnos algo de su ingenio, los de Trost son unos hijos de puta, merecemos llegar a las semifinales más que ellos.

Jean sonrió con autosuficiencia.

La práctica fue muy entretenida, no tanto como jugar en el mismo campo con el casco y las almohadillas para los hombros, sentir la adrenalina del momento y disfrutar del trabajo coordinado de todos. Pero igual se divirtió, ver a Connie fallar los tiros, escuchar las quejas de Reiner, los pases lentos de Berthold, los intentos suicidas de Eren por ganar terreno solo, dejando de lado el trabajo en equipo. Incluso cuando vio caer a Marlo, no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada, y así Hitch presumía de su fuerte y _atlético_ novio.

\- Parece que el bastardo suicida no sabe seguir órdenes – dijo con beneplácito al verlo regresar magullado a las bancas donde él descansaba tranquilamente.

\- Me asombra que Mikasa te dejara venir, ni siquiera le gusta que yo esté en el equipo ¿Sabes que cuando llego a casa me cuenta los malditos moretones? ¿Acaso tuviste que pedir permiso por escrito, cara de caballo?

Jean sintió la vena de su frente palpitar.

\- Yo no necesito permisos.

\- Te creeré cuando se lo digas de frente. Los Ackerman no entienden indirectas.

Jean se levantó y caminó hacia Eren, lo sujetó de la camisa y acercó su rostro a él. Estaba comenzando a perder los estribos y no necesitaba las idioteces de Jaeger para agregarle más leña a su fuego interno, sus problemas con Mikasa eran tangibles ¡Pero no necesitaba que se los echaran en cara!

Eren arrugó las cejas, dibujo una mueca de molestia y abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. El grito de Connie resonó por todo el campo y obligó a Jean a soltarlo cuando lo vio entrar corriendo al campo de juego.

Pero se supone que Connie se estaba yendo a comprar una bebidas, entonces ¿por qué…?

\- ¡Jean, huye, maldición!

Solo necesitó verla poner un pie en el campo para sentir un sudor frío en su frente, soltó lentamente su agarre de Eren y lo escuchó maldecir a él también mientras ponía una cara de terror. Ella lo vio, la mirada gris se intensificó y estaba seguro que hasta pudo ver un brillo de ira en ellos, Mikasa caminó lento hacia ellos, cada paso resonó en el silencio de ultratumba que se acababa de apoderar del campo, Reiner se hizo a un lado al verla pasar junto a él, Berthold parecía estar a punto de desmayarse cuando la mujer le hizo una señal pidiéndole que se hiciera a un lado.

El corazón de Jean latía rápido, muy rápido, se sentía como un minúsculo humano frente a un titán. Esos ojos grises no habían dejado de verlo desde que entró y lo localizó.

\- Eren, hazte a un lado – la voz le sonó fría, dura. Eren solo asintió y atinó a moverse con torpeza del rango de Mikasa.

\- Mi-Mikasa, _cariño_ ¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó nervioso ¿Por qué debía estar nervioso? Cierto, ella no lo quería ver allí.

\- Eso debería preguntar yo – la mujer apretó los labios por un instante, sus ojos grises lo miraron de arriba abajo, buscando quizás algún moretón, mancha o la mínima señal de que hubiera jugado y puesto su recuperación en peligro – te dije que no podías venir.

Y allí estaba de nuevo esa maldita frase que lo carcomía.

\- Y yo te dije que no debías preocuparte, no jugué, fui un calienta bancas…

\- Cierto, Mikasa. Jamás pondríamos la salud de Jean en ries…

Reiner no pudo terminar de hablar, la mirada que Mikasa le lanzó lo enmudeció. Jean vio como los colores se le iban del rostro al hombre que era bastante más alto y pesaba casi el doble que la mujer. Braun solo pudo retroceder ante los ojos grises que destilaban ira contenida, todo humano es capaz de saber cuándo una situación pone en peligro su vida, al parecer ese era uno de esos momentos y el joven hombre aceptó la retirada.

\- ¿Dónde están tus cosas? Nos vamos. – Mikasa hizo ademán de voltearse.

Jean abrió los ojos levemente, sintió como esa desazón de su pecho subía más y más, debía controlarse, su lengua no iba a aguantar más tiempo no responder. Alzó la mano izquierda y sostuvo con firmeza la muñeca de la mujer, evitando que se fuera y cortara la conversación.

\- No tengo por qué irme aún, lo estábamos pasando bien. Ya te dije, estoy bien, no estoy haciendo esfuerzo físico.

\- Y yo ya te dije que es peligroso. Puede ocurrir algo, un mal pase dirigido hacia ti, una estúpida broma que te haga caer en provocaciones y estarás en el campo con el casco y las almohadillas, una pelea contra Eren – dicho eso dirigió una mirada hacia el Jaeger que negó efusivamente, como queriendo librarse de culpa.

\- ¡Mikasa, yo no soy un idiota impulsivo como Eren!

Jean no sabía cuándo había comenzado a alzar la voz, el rostro sorprendido de la Ackerman demostró lo poco acostumbrada que estaba a eso.

\- Entonces ¿por qué te encontré agarrándolo de la camisa? Iban a pelear – ella no alzó la voz, pero la frialdad con la que dijo cada palabra fue peor.

\- Oh, vaya ¿Entonces estás molesta porque agarré a tu Eren de su camisita? – Jean soltó la muñeca de la mujer y dio un paso al frente. El tono de su voz estuvo cargado de su tan típico verbo ácido que nunca utilizaba con Mikasa, nunca, hasta ahora.

\- Sabes que no es eso, estoy molesta porque me mentiste, desobedeciste y expusiste tu integridad física – ella también dio un paso al frente, su rostro se iba tensando más y más – no metas a Eren.

El Jaeger había comenzado a pasar su rostro pálido del de Mikasa al de Jean, una y otra vez. Parecía no saber cómo desaparecer de ese lugar.

\- No desobedecí, nunca dije que no vendría. Eso lo supusiste tú sola.

\- ¡Yo supuse que tenías más sentido común! – por primera vez, Mikasa rompió su máscara de serenidad, los ojos le refulgían de furia y el tono de su voz fue notablemente más alto del acostumbrado.

\- ¡Y yo supuse que tú entendías y confiabas en mí!

Mikasa se quedó callada por un segundo, su mirada se oscureció.

\- ¡Yo confío en ti! Pero no dejaré que te expongas, tienes un brazo fracturado ¿Acaso lo olvidas? – resopló antes de volver a apretar las manos y retomar su intento de irse, dejando la conversación a medias – Se terminó, vamos.

Aunque eso ya no era una conversación, hace mucho que había subido de tono y las miradas de sus compañeros lo confirmaban. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

\- No ¿Por qué debo ir? Mikasa, no puedes decir qué debo o no hacer.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Esta vez, fue ella la que desistió en irse y dio un paso más al frente. Jean conocía los límites, pero su boca nunca sabía cuándo debía estarse cerrada.

\- Porque no está bien ¡Mikasa, no está bien! ¡Yo no te prohíbo nada!

\- Lo harías si yo hiciera algo que me podría dañar. Te lo prohibí porque quería cuidarte ¿Acaso no lo ves?

\- Ninguno tenemos derecho de prohibirnos nada ¡Maldición! ¡Deja de sobreprotegerme!

Jean dio un paso más, sus caras casi podían rozarse.

\- Tsk ¿Ahora está mal que te cuide? – gruñó toscamente la mujer, Jean hasta podía jurar que escuchó la voz del profesor Levi decir la oración en lugar de la de Mikasa.

\- Está mal que te comportes así ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No eres mi madre!

El silencio volvió. La boca de Jean lo había hecho, había hablado de más y le pareció que fue Eren quién habló por él, la mujer abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar lo último, parecía como si acabaran de darle una bofetada, tomó segundos antes de que su rostro pudiera volver a su expresión estoica. Los ojos grises se entrecerraron, fue lo último que vio antes de que ella diera una vuelta bruscamente.

\- Bien, que así sea.

La escuchó fuerte y claro, antes de que ella comenzara a alejarse dando grandes zancadas.

\- Que así sea – respondió con el mismo tono fuerte Jean, aún con la adrenalina en su sangre por la pelea.

Nadie intentó acercársele a la Ackerman cuando salió lento del campo de juego. Ninguno dijo nada por varios minutos, se veían entre sí, nerviosos. Jean solo bufó y se volvió a sentar. El calor de la pelea aún lo tenía temblando levemente.

\- ¿Acaso no van a volver a practicar? ¿Quieren que Trost los haga mierda, verdad?

Los chicos chocaron entre sí torpemente al escucharlo, dispuestos a regresar a su juego y hacer como si la escenita que Jean y Mikasa habían montado, nunca hubiera pasado. Hasta Eren cogió su casco con rapidez y de un salto regresó al campo sin decir una sola palabra.

Todos querían olvidarlo, pero Jean no podían, las voces seguían en su cabeza, los latidos de su corazón aún eran acelerados y la última mirada de Mikasa estaba clavada en su pupila marrón.

¿Qué había hecho?

Eso recién lo supo al día siguiente y al subsiguiente y al subsiguiente del subsiguiente. No supo nada de Mikasa por toda una semana, no recibió ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, y no era que ellos fueran de esas parejas que estaban pegados todo el día al celular con mensajes a cada segundo, no, siempre tuvieron su espacio, pero siempre recibía mínimo un par de mensajes al día, y más ahora que estaba lesionado. Bueno, eso fue antes de la pelea.

No volvió a verla parada afuera de sus aulas, esperándolo para irse juntos o comer alguna porquería nutritiva en la cafetería o preparada por ella misma. No supo nada.

¿Habían terminado? Jean no lo sabía, y si bien, al inicio, por el enojo y su estúpido orgullo masculino, no fue a buscarla, ahora estaba desesperado, la sola idea del final de su idilio lo aterraba; y todo por culpa de una pelea ridícula sobre un permiso y mala comunicación.

Quería buscarla, quería ir a la casa de los Jaeger, quería llamarla, quería buscar a Eren, a Armin, ir a su facultad, lo que sea, pero localizarla y arreglar lo que parecía haber acabado con su relación. Y no lo hizo, no se movía de su posición. No podía ir a pedir perdón cuando no era culpable, no podía ir a demandar cariño cuando no había roto nada, no podía torcer su brazo cuando tenía razón y Mikasa había exagerado con su sobreprotección, ahogándolo.

Su cabeza le decía que si lo hacía, entonces los límites de su relación, casi invisibles desaparecerían del todo, y no habría vuelta atrás. Pero a su corazón eso le importaba una poco, amaba a Mikasa ¡Quería que volviera!

Apretó los dientes y los hizo rechinar. Habían estado tan bien hasta antes del accidente ¿Por qué la Ackerman tuvo que sacar su lado más intenso? ¿Por qué Jean no pudo mantener su boca cerrada y aceptar que debía ser mimado y protegido por su novia? ¿Por qué ambos eran un par de orgullosos? No la buscaría, lo sabía. Nunca habían tenido una pelea seria como esa, eran maduros, sabían respetar al otro, hasta ahora.

Jean no estaba equivocado y solo por esa pequeña idea bien grabada en su mente, se sentía incapaz de ir por Mikasa a disculparse del todo, ella también debía de hacerlo ¡Pero pensarlo era más fácil!

Miró el número de la mujer en su celular. Bloqueó el aparato y se levantó de la banca donde almorzaron por última vez sus terribles brócolis, hasta extrañaba esa comida del mal que solo le provocaba arcadas. No la llamaría, no podía decir que estaba en un error cuando no era cierto, Jean no era un mentiroso, Jean no podía recibir toda la carga de la culpa de esa crisis cuando no era el único _malo_ de la historia, fue parte de ambos, más de Mikasa y si ella no podía entenderlo, entonces tenían un problema grave que solo deformaría su relación tan bonita, en algo nocivo, enfermo y desagradable.

Jean decidió volver al campo, si la pelea había iniciado por ir a ese maldito entrenamiento, lo mínimo que esos idiotas podían hacer era seguir sus órdenes y ganarle a Trost, o sino, Jean olvidaría que tenía puesto el cabestrillo y enyesado el brazo, y definitivamente los estrangularía uno por uno.

Al entrar al campo deportivo, escuchó música en fuerte volumen, al comienzo creyó que eran las animadoras, se imaginó a todos los del equipo babeando al ver a la delicadas muchachitas dar saltos con faldas cortas y mover coquetamente los pompones de sus manos, eso era ridículo, y más si la líder de las porristas era la única mujer que no caía rendida ante los encantos de Reiner que más de una vez le había propuesto que salieran y se casaran.

Ni siquiera Jean era tan intenso con Mikasa.

Gruñó al recordar que quizás ya no podría nunca proponerle eso ¡Maldición! Jean golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano y lanzó un bufido mientras caminaba cansado y deprimido hacia las bancas, seguro sus compañeros estaban por llegar.

Cuando alzó la vista, no vio los pompones, no vio el cabello rubio brillante de la capitana. Escuchó música menos alegre para las piruetas de las porristas y a un grupo de muchachas que se movían al ritmo de la canción. Elegantes, gráciles y flexibles.

Y lo supo, estaba presenciando una práctica del grupo de danza de la universidad, su respuesta fue confirmada cuando al final de la fila de baile vio a Mikasa imitar los movimientos del resto, con su expresión seria y su natural porte de cisne.

Si ella lo vio o lo notó, Jean no lo supo, sus ojos nunca se encontraron, pero eso no impidió que él se sentara en la banca solo para verla bailar, aunque sea de lejos, saber que estaba bien después de una semana desaparecida, lo reconfortaba un poco.

Se sintió igual que en su época de adolescente, cuando la veía de lejos, incapaz de acercarse, incapaz de poder cruzar palabras con ella sin dejar de sonrojarse y tartamudear. Cuando el solo verla lo hacía feliz. Tan patético, había regresado a sus orígenes.

Incluso, ahora estaba peor que antes.

La observó durante lo poco que duró la práctica, la mujer que parecía estar a cargo dio unas últimas instrucciones antes de caminar hacia donde estaba el equipo de sonido y apagarlo. Jean vio en cámara lenta como las demás bailarinas de iban en grupos hacia los baños, mientras Mikasa se quedaba sola en medio de la retirada de sus compañeras. Ella cruzó un par de palabras con algunas compañeras, antes de caminar hacia donde había dejado su bolso, unas bancas alejadas de Kirstein.

El muchacho maldijo, quiso pararse, pero de nuevo no lo hizo.

Mikasa comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida cuando volteó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Jean no sabía qué cara poner, apretó los labios y solo pudo alzar con timidez su mano izquierda en un intento de saludo. La mujer lo vio fijamente por varios segundos antes de dar otro paso, Kirstein suspiró derrotado bajando la cabeza, quizás si había terminado todo y ella si había decidido _dejarlo en paz_ completamente.

Y Jean se odió por eso.

\- Jean.

Alzó de golpe su cabeza y la vio, Mikasa estaba parada frente a él, con su bello rostro delgado, sus grises ojos profundos y ese cabello oscuro que tanto amaba. Él se paró de inmediato, sintió el color subir a su cara y como una oleada de posibles palabras correctas invadía su cabeza, mientras que su corazón solo le pedía que se le aferrara y no permitiera que se fuera nuevamente.

\- Mikasa…

De todas las posibles palabras o saludos, solo atinó a decir su nombre. Quizás si merecía morir solo.

La mujer apretó el asa del bolso, la vio desviar la vista un momento y como torcía el labio, clara señal de incomodidad.

\- Quizás deberíamos…

\- Debo pedir disculpas. – Mikasa lo interrumpió. Regresó la vista hacia los ojos marrones, decidida – mi comportamiento no fue el correcto, fui muy intensa, excesiva y sobrepasé los límites y tu espacio. Perdón.

\- No, Mikasa, yo también debería pedir perdón. Tú solo estabas preocupada por mí y yo fui un insensible que no lo valoraba, hasta te levanté la voz. Nunca pensé que alguna vez haría eso. Soy una basura – Jean respondió rápido y nervioso, sintió que su voz sonó levemente suplicante ante lo último dicho, si se sentía peor que basura al recordar cómo le gritó a la Ackerman.

La mujer de ojos grises suavizó su expresión.

\- Yo también te levanté la voz, entonces soy igual de basura que tú.

\- Sabes que no es así…

\- Sé que si es así, puedo ser muy intensa a veces, mi paranoia sobrepasó y se volvió neurosis. Armin dice que fue culpa de los dos, pero que para empezar, yo no debía llevarte al límite, desafié tu paciencia.

Jean bajó la mirada y solo pudo asentir levemente. No quiso explotar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

\- Nunca te he sobreprotegido, confío en ti, eres más fuerte, cauto y piensas más claro que Eren – Mikasa apretó los labios antes de continuar – pero desde el accidente, en verdad no superé mi temor a que te volvieras a lastimar.

\- ¿Y querías evitarlo estando conmigo 24/7? – Jean no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa enternecida, Mikasa a veces era tan adorable.

\- Y quería evitarlo estando contigo 24/7 – la mujer repitió lo dicho por el muchacho, suspiró pesadamente – quiero ser un escudo, no una jaula, quiero ser tu compañera, no tu salvadora o tu madre. Nuevamente, perdón.

Kirstein estiró su mano izquierda y con delicadeza buscó una de las manos que la mujer aún tenía aferradas al bolso. Rozó con la yema de sus dedos el dorso de la mano, con suavidad.

\- Yo también quiero ser tu compañero – susurró antes de levantar la vista y por fin enfocarla en esos ojos grises – no solo fue culpa tuya, yo no supe cómo reaccionar, debí poner un límite desde el comienzo, o mínimo conversar sobre esto en una mejor situación, no haciendo una maldita escena frente a todos y menos gritándote. Perdón por ser un desconsiderado y que mi boca aún sea demasiado grande.

\- Me gusta que seas directo y honesto, es una de tus mejores cualidades – ella sonrió levemente.

\- ¿En serio? Creí que era mi atractivo lo que más te gustaba. – Jean le devolvió la sonrisa – me gusta que me cuides, en serio, me gusta mucho, pero a veces...

\- A veces soy un monstruo insufrible – ella lo volvió a interrumpir, suspiró pesadamente por segunda vez antes de asentir – lo sé, Eren siempre lo dice. Dice que los trato como si fueran bebés. No los trato como si fueran bebés ¿verdad?

\- Me diste de comer como si fuera un bebé. – Jean no pudo evitar decirlo. Vio los ojos de Mikasa abrirse levemente antes de volver a bajar la mirada con un aura depresiva – pero no eres un monstruo y tampoco eres insufrible. Mikasa, solo debes disminuir un poco tu preocupación y confiar en que sabemos cuidarnos y estaremos bien.

Ella asintió.

\- Lo haré, lo prometo. No volveré a invadirte así ni prohibir nada. Me controlaré más.

\- Y yo prometo ser más paciente contigo. Siempre lo he sido, pero me esforzaré en controlar mi boca, además, no volveré a exponerme a peligros que me puedan provocar esto – Jean alzó levemente su hombro derecho, enfatizando su fractura – me romperé primero el otro brazo antes de volver a preocuparte en exceso, solo querías mi seguridad.

\- Yo podría romperte ambas piernas para mantenerte seguro en tu casa, Levi dice que si lo hago con delicadeza, ambas se curarán bien.

Jean sintió nuevamente un sudor frío en su frente y unas ganas de soltar la mano de Mikasa y salir huyendo al ver la expresión calmada con la que acababa de decirle que le partiría las piernas.

\- Es una broma.

\- L-lo sé – Kirstein se obligó a reír nerviosamente ante el rostro aún imperturbable de Mikasa, anotó mentalmente que no debía nunca meterse con ambos Ackerman, el primo de su novia, el profesor Levi, era igual o más letal que la bonita mujer que tenía en frente.

 _¿Qué clase de consejos se dan entre familiares los Ackerman? ¿Acaso todo lo solucionan con ruptura de huesos y enclaustramiento?_

Ella suavizó la expresión y apretó las manos.

\- Entonces ¿Estamos bien? – preguntó tímida.

\- Estamos bien, muy bien – Jean también sonrió. Al parecer, acababan de superar su primera pelea de pareja.

\- Bueno, entonces… - ella lo miró nuevamente de arriba abajo antes de soltarlo – te dejo ¿Te vas a quedar al entrenamiento de fútbol, cierto?

\- Si, pensaba seguir ayudando a los chicos con los ejercicios y el plan de ataque – Jean se rascó la nuca, no quería iniciar una pelea, ese tema parecía ser delicado a pesar de lo ridículo que era.

\- Está bien. Cuando termines y vuelvas a casa, me mandas un mensaje – la mujer lo miró por varios segundos – por favor.

Ella se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, cuando estaba por alejarse, Jean la tomó con delicadeza de la muñeca.

\- ¿Y si tú también te quedas y nos acompañas?

\- ¿Puedo? Es decir, no quiero incomodar…

\- No incomodarás, además, podrías enseñarle un par de cosas a los chicos sobre cómo taclear apropiadamente a un oponente – Jean rio ante la imagen.

\- Le pediré a Reiner que me enseñe sus movimientos. Y yo le mostraré los míos.

 _Pobre Reiner._

\- Claro, Mikasa. Él estará encantado.

Jean tomó de la mano de Mikasa y ambos caminaron hacia los casilleros donde guardarían sus cosas mientras esperaban al equipo de fútbol. El muchacho agradeció poder volver a tomar esa suave mano y caminar al lado de la mujer de imperturbable rostro sereno. Las peleas de pareja eran un desastre, eran tan normales pero también podían significar el final de todo lo construido, acababan de superar la primera, él estaba seguro que habría más, muchas más en el futuro. Ellos no eran perfectos, su relación no era perfecta y por más que Jean se vendara los ojos para ignorar los defectos de una _perfecta_ Mikasa, esos defectos seguían allí. Él también era una gama de colores, de problemas y deficiencias como persona.

Ninguno era el uno para el otro, no eran almas gemelas y ni siquiera sabía si eran del todo compatibles, pero Jean se prometió esforzarse más que nunca por hacer que eso funcionara, por pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con la mujer que más había amado en la vida.

No, no era la mujer que más había amado en la vida, era la única a la que amó, amaba y amaría.

Tan humana, tan real, tan ella. Quizás si tenían futuro, quizás si podía aún pensar en algún día pedirle que se case con él.

* * *

¡Y eso fue todo! Gracias por leer y llegar hasta acá, si, fue muy largo, es más largo hasta ahora, quizás el próximo, por el tema que toca no sea mi la mitad, además sentí necesario que fuera así para poder contextualizar bien la peleita. Lo hice, como dije arriba, considerando que el peor defecto de Mikasa es su sobreprotección y cómo esta es hacia todo aquel que ella ama. Entonces ¿Cómo reaccionaría Jeanbo cuando él fuera el afectado? Me gustó tanto imaginarlo y escribirlo que espero que también sea de su agrado leerlo c:

Aclaraciones:

\- Jean estudia Leyes, siempre lo pongo en esa carrera porque lo juro, esa es su carrera ideal.

\- Mikasa estudia Nutrición, si bien, adoro que sea bailarina, ahora quise cambiar un poco, solo por cuestiones del fic.

\- Creanme, usar tu mano izquierda cuando no estás acostumbrado a ella y era muy pero muy dependiente de la derecha, no es fácil ¡Es un asco! Yo tuve una fractura y me volví una inútil, comer era un dolor de cabeza, así que no, no exagero tanto xD Por lo menos no desde mi punto de vista personal :'v

Ahora si, nos leemos prontito, prontito ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!

 _Kyo._


	5. Escena divertida

Holis de nuevo ~ Ok, lo sé, me desaparecí y es que este capítulo fue un dolor de cabeza como no tienen idea. Soy terrible escribiendo este tipo de cosas, mi sentido del humor es de un una piedra (?) y sencillamente, nada de lo que escribía me llegaba a convencer, me dio un bloqueo de lo peor, y sentí que esto podría tomar más tiempo si me ponía especial, así que decidí sentarme frente a mi laptop después de enojarme leyendo un manhwa del mal ¿Alguien lee acá "Un chico como tú"? Si lo hacen, entenderán un poco la razón de mi enojo (?) y despejarme escribiendo y haciendo mis trabajos de la universidad, no mucho de lo último, realmente, je. Pero la idea apareció, y a pesar de que aún no estoy del todo convencida del capítulo, porque fue difícil encontrar la idea, ensamblarlo, escribirlo y reescribirlo. Ya no puedo más *pose dramática* No es cierto xD simplemente al final, si bien no es lo mejor mejorcito del mundo mundial, yo si me reí :'v

Gracias a todas las personitas que me leen *O* los amo y también amo a quienes me dejan un review, adoro que se tomen la molestia, son demasiado amables *O*

Recordemos: Conjunto de **10 one-shots, NINGÚN ONE-SHOT TIENE RELACIÓN CON EL ANTERIOR. NO LEER COMO UNA HISTORIA FLUIDA QUE SE DESARROLLA EN UNA MISMA LÍNEA TEMPORAL O EL MISMO UNIVERSO. SON HISTORIAS INDEPENDIENTES, NINGUNA TIENE RELACIÓN CON LA OTRA.**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Isayama, yo solo los uso para escribir historias bien pinche cursis de mi Jean y Mikasa 3

Este OS está ubicado en el canon. Bien, ahora que aclaramos eso, a leer ~

* * *

Jean cerró los ojos, sintió todo el cansancio de la última semana caer sobre sus hombros y obligarlo a recostar su cabeza sobre los pesados y viejos registros que estaba llenando. Aún sin verlos, el muchacho sabía que no solo eran los registros, también estaban los planos que debía terminar de trazar, los apuntes desordenados y sucios que debía transcribir en las libretas de registros de la investigación y desarrollo de las nuevas armas, además de los bocetos que aún no terminaba y solo eran trazos hechos espontáneamente por Hanji.

Sabía que era mucho trabajo pero también sabía que pronto terminaría, solo faltaban dos días más de intensa jornada y podrían presentar los avances los demás comandantes. Valdría la pena todos sus desvelos, si la investigación y la estrategia de Hanji era considerada pertinente y beneficiosa para la humanidad de los muros.

Alzó su rostro cansado y volvió a enfocar sus ojos marrones en el libro de registros donde estaba actualizando los últimos datos de los nuevos reclutas, solo un par de nombres más y podría pasar a los apuntes de Hanji, solo un poco más.

Nunca había imaginado que haría tarea de escritorio dentro de la Legión, nunca imaginó que tendría la responsabilidad de tener en sus manos toda la investigación del nuevo comandante y que eso incluyera, las nuevas estrategias, los nuevos planes, las nuevas hipótesis y los nuevos enfoques de la realidad que los rodeaba, del nuevo orden donde Paradis no era el único punto donde existía humanidad, sino simplemente una mota de polvo en el mundo infinito que los había segregado y condenado a la soledad abrumadora.

¿Alejarlo del entrenamiento con los nuevos reclutas era lo correcto? Jean había cuestionado eso al comienzo y aún recordaba que solo había recibido una sonrisa triste de parte de Hanji.

\- No, no es lo correcto, pero por ahora, es la única forma que tengo para educarte. Necesitas aprender.

Jean no sabía qué debía aprender o qué quería Hanji que él aprendiera.

Lanzó un suspiro a la nada, inundó sus pulmones con el aire pesado lleno de polvo y olor a humedad que inundaba la biblioteca, y retomó su escritura, el sonido del pergamino siendo arañado débilmente por la punta de la pluma, era lo único que inundaba el ambiente. La soledad nunca fue un problema, el problema era cuando sus ojos se tenían que entrecerrar por momentos por el cansancio, y que su mano temblara provocando que su letra alargada y elegante se deformara a veces, al punto de parecer la letra destartalada del nuevo comandante.

El sonido de las bisagras chirriando hizo que Jean levantara la vista de su pila interminable de deberes, la vieja puerta de la biblioteca había sido abierta y un muchachito de cabello rubio lo miraba fijamente con una taza en las manos.

\- No puedo decir que me reconforta saber que mi sospecha fue confirmada – Armin caminó hacia él con lentitud – Jean ¿Hace cuánto no sales de acá?

\- No me estoy auto-esclavizando, si es lo que te preguntas, Armin – Jean regresó sus ojos a sus apuntes – solo quiero terminar esto…

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – el muchacho de cabello rubio jaló una de las sillas y se sentó al lado de Kirstein, los ojos azules delineaban toda la pila de datos que estaban amontonados sobre las dos largas mesas que Jean había juntado para formar su escritorio.

Kirstein iba a negarse, pero recordó algunas cosas que no llegaba a entender de los apuntes de Hanji, y algunas frases que no sabía cómo pasar a un lenguaje formal. Armin ciertamente podía ser de gran ayuda.

\- Si no tienes entrenamiento y Hanji-san no te necesita para nada más – tomó entre los pergaminos sueltos, una libreta negra bastante vieja y se la tendió a su compañero – lee esto por mí y dime qué significan las palabras que encerré en un círculo.

\- Mejor las escribo, memorizar en estos momentos no te servirá de nada – el muchacho le tendió la taza de café antes de recibir la libreta.

Armin tomó otra pluma, buscó algún pedazo de pergamino suelto e inició con el intento de descifrar la intrincada letra de Hanji. Jean cerró los ojos cuando tomó al primer trago de la cálida bebida, sintió como bajaba por su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago, llevaba días sin comer apropiadamente. Quizás, después de preparar la reunión, decidiera tomarse un descanso, volver a sus mundanas actividades, a molestar a Sasha y a Connie, a regañar a los nuevos reclutas, visitaría a su madre y… y volvería a ver a Mikasa.

Un ligero tono carmín apareció en sus mejillas al pensar en lo último. Llevaba sin verla muchos días, apenas podía observarla entrenar y apoyar con la prueba de los prototipos de armas, pero era todo parte del trabajo, solo podía fijarse en cómo las armas reaccionaban, cómo el nuevo uniforme se adaptaba a los movimientos, y debía ignorar los bellos ojos grises, el cabello oscuro que tanto adoraba y ese rostro tan estoico que cada día se oscurecía más.

 _Mikasa…_

Quiso desviar la vista y preguntarle a Armin cómo se encontraba ella, pero no tenía el valor. La situación era tensa, la presión sobre Armin era mucha y Eren era una persona que cada día se tornaba más solitaria y más ausente de todo y todos. Y Mikasa estaba en medio, entre los dos, probablemente sin saber con quién acudir, a quién apoyar cuando ambos estaban malditos y desmoronándose lentamente por causa de una maldición que los condenaba a morir.

Jean sintió que no debía hacer trabajar a Armin en su día de descanso.

\- Armin, creo que puedo hacerlo. Avanzo más rápido de lo que imaginas.

\- Igual yo, ciertamente es muy interesante que tengas a la mano todo esto. Siempre me han gustado los libros, Jean – los ojos del muchacho se veían tristes – es sorprendente cuánto puedes aprender de los libros, cuan valioso puede ser la más mínima información y cómo esto puede cambiarlo todo…

Arlet se calló repentinamente. Pasaron en silencio, varios e interminables minutos donde únicamente se escuchaba al muchachito rubio escribir en el pergamino suelto que usaba para descifrar las palabras encerradas en círculos. Apretó la libreta antes de cerrarla y devolverla a su compañero.

\- Terminé ¿Necesitas algo más?

\- No, creo que es suficiente – Kirstein se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Puedo ver los últimos bocetos del nuevo uniforme? No llegué a ver el último diseño del mismo, ese día Hanji-san me llevó a hacer algunos experimentos…

\- Acabo de pasarlos, me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre ellos. Realmente no dibujo como el anterior asistente de Hanji-san, pero creo que es bastante entendible.

Jean le entregó un conjunto de hojas sueltas que luego llevaría a coser para formar la libreta de los bocetos, encuadernar no era un trabajo tan difícil si se hacía con tiempo, y el muchacho creía tener suficiente de este para esa tarea.

Vio los ojos de Armin volver a brillar de emoción al ver los avances del prototipo en el que se habían planteado algunas mejoras gracias a sus observaciones, Jean esperaba que pronto estuviera lo suficientemente detallado como para pasar a la fase de prueba de cuerpo completo.

\- Yo creo que dibujas fantástico, Jean. Los comandantes entenderán perfectamente lo que Hanji-san quiere lograr con el nuevo uniforme.

Kirstein desvió la vista y sintió un cierto orgullo en su pecho, una sensación idiota que a veces aún llenaba su pecho ante algún halago. Dibujar siempre fue un pasatiempo muy personal de cual solo Marco sabía, y el cual siempre estuvo basado en dibujar a alguien en particular: Mikasa Ackerman. No hace mucho había regresado a su antiguo gusto por retratarla de rostro, de cuerpo completo, de perfil, de frente; pero eso era muy diferente, el dibujo de retratos era todo lo contrario al dibujo técnico. Fue complicado aprender a usar sus nulas habilidades para dibujar planos y para retratar las ideas de Hanji en papel y carboncillo.

El último dibujo que hizo de Mikasa fue hace una semana, el mismo tiempo que pasaba encerrado y abrumado por todo el papeleo interminable. Y ni siquiera estaba satisfecho por el resultado de ese retrato.

Cuando escuchó una risita a su lado, no pudo evitar arrugar las cejas. Armin se estaba riendo de algo.

\- Bueno, soy malo con la perspectiva ¿si? Debo mejorar, pero no merece ser motivo de burla, Armin. Soy lo mejor que tiene esta Legión. Quizás, Hanji-san debería pedir por un cartógrafo y un dibujante profesional…

\- No creo que el presupuesto de la Legión pueda pagar eso, ya es bastante con el aumento que se le solicitó a la reina para el desarrollo y la investigación de armas. Vi tus informes sobre ello. – Armin recuperó la compostura. – Por otro lado, creo que tu manejo de la perspectiva es muy bueno para ser netamente empírico, quizás un poco más de práctica lo pueda pulir.

\- ¿Pero? – Jean no pudo evitar sonar rudo y malhumorado, no necesitaba risas en esos momentos, ni críticas, solo apoyo moral por el genuino esfuerzo que hacía.

\- Pero no creo que esto sea del interés del comandante Pixis, ni de Dok, ni de Hanji-san.

Antes de que Jean pudiera volver a abrir la boca y lanzar su ácido, vio como Armin le daba la vuelta a una hoja y se la enseñaba. Allí, a carboncillo, con algunas manchas de dedos en los bordes del pergamino, estaba dibujada de frente Mikasa Ackerman, y había un estúpido dibujo de un Jean caricaturizado en la parte inferior de la hoja, a modo de firma.

Jean Kirstein sintió su cara arder y estuvo tentado a ocultarla debajo de todos los papeles por los próximos mil años.

\- Da-dame eso – tartamudeó quitándole el dibujo, totalmente abochornado, Jean solo pudo volver a ver el retrato antes de ocultarlo debajo de todos los libros de archivos. Debía recordar sacarlo de allí cuando Armin se fuera.

Sentía la cara roja y hasta las orejas encendidas como si estuvieran ardiendo a fuego vivo ¿Cómo demonios llegó eso allí? Ahora, Armin lo había visto y ahora todos lo sabrían. Jean se sentía más miserable que hace un par de horas.

Por otro lado, el muchachito solo lo veía con una sonrisa suave en los labios y una expresión amable, como quien ve a un niño pequeño que hubiera hecho una travesura no tan grande ni merecedora de ningún castigo.

\- ¿Sabes que no es algo que me sorprenda, verdad?

\- ¿Sabes que no quiero hablar de eso, verdad?

Armin suspiró y modificó su tono de voz, a ese que usaba cuando trataba de conseguir algo de alguien psicológicamente inaccesible. Jean solo arrugó la nariz, con él no funcionarían esos trucos psicológicos, Arlet podía ser muy inteligente, pero a la mente de Jean nadie ingresaría sin su consentimiento. Necesitaba conservar algo de dignidad.

\- No es algo que sea un secreto, Jean. Probablemente todos los de la tropa 104 somos completamente consciente de ello, y cualquiera de la Legión que se tomara la molestia de analizar tus acciones, no hay de qué avergonzarse.

Jean no respondió.

\- Eso, obviamente no incluye a Mikasa, ella tiene poco tino para entender estas cosas. La sutileza no es algo propio de ella – Armin volvió a reír – aunque tampoco es que tú seas muy sutil.

\- Calla, Armin. Podría olvidar que eres mi compañero, y me obligarías a desaparecerte.

Armin alzó su mano y la posó con suavidad sobre el hombro de Jean.

\- Quizás, algún día deberías regalarle uno de tus dibujos.

¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? Jean jamás tendría el valor para entregar un dibujo suyo, inclusive, la sola idea de confesar sus sentimientos, ahora estaba muy lejana y sonaba irrisorio, no era momento, no era tiempo de ponerse sentimental cuando una guerra era inminente. Jean no podía sacar lo que tenía en el pecho y mucho menos aspirar a una respuesta positiva por parte de la mujer que amaba y que, irónicamente, estaba enamorada de Eren Jaeger, el hombre que portaba la coordenada y era la pieza que podría llevar a Paradis a la libertad o a la destrucción.

\- No es momento para pensar en esas cosas, Armin. Todos tenemos deberes que cumplir…

\- Entonces ¿Cuándo, Jean? – Armin pareció volver a entristecerse de repente – podemos morir en cualquier momento, de forma repentina y cruel, si eso pasa ¿Te conformarás con llamarla por última vez mientras eres devorado? Solo y sin haber nunca intentado un verdadero acercamiento.

Jean no pudo evitar abrir levemente los ojos, esas palabras, una escena que aún le provocaba arcadas y pesadillas regresó a su mente. Los gritos aterrados que pedían ayuda y la cara conocida de un compañero que era devorado, irrumpieron su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente.

\- Si, Armin. Yo también me conformaré con eso. – vio como Armin cerraba los ojos, apretaba los labios y negaba levemente – por ahora, te diré eso para callarte. No siempre mis planes salen como espero, tal vez, olvide mis propias palabras y acabe lanzándome hacia ella – Jean rio con tristeza – si podemos dejar de lado eso, me gustaría saber qué opinas de mis dibujos.

\- Me gusta el sombreado que haces, creo que detallas muy bien todos sus rasgos, especialmente su cabello ¿Has probado dibujarla con el cabello corto? Pareces estancado en trazarlo con su antiguo corte…

\- ¡Me refería a los bocetos del uniforme! – Jean interrumpió a Armin con un grito, volvió a sentir sus mejillas encenderse y como sus manos aferraban la taza peligrosamente, dispuesto a lanzársela al muchachito, sin importarle que quizás eso pueda obligarlo a transformarse en el colosal.

\- Oh, son buenos – Armin se rascó el mentón nervioso – tu dibujo es muy bueno, Jean. Creo que mientras más dibujes, podrás mejorar aún más.

\- Supongo que tendré toda la práctica que quiera mientras Hanji-san siga desarrollando tan deprisa sus prototipos.

\- Por otro lado, deberías practicar dibujando el cabello corto de Mikasa.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Armin! No volvamos al tema – chilló Jean indignado.

\- ¿No te agrada su corte? Yo creo que es conveniente para un soldado y a la vez, realza sus rasgos.

Jean apretó los labios, Mikasa había cortado su cabello, mucho, y eso era algo que deprimió al muchacho de ojos marrones cuando la vio. Amaba ese cabello oscuro y hubiera dado todo por verlo crecer, el solo hecho de que esté tan corto era un insulto para tan hermosa melena. Pero también, entendía que para la Ackerman siempre fue más importante su papel como soldado que como mujer, y ese corte facilitaba muchas cosas.

\- No me desagrada, ella es bella con cabello largo o sin él.

Solo después de decir exactamente lo que pensaba y ver la sonrisa cómplice de Armin, Jean fue consciente, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y no pudo evitar taparse la cara con sus manos, se sentía tan avergonzado.

\- Debería volver y dejarte trabajar – Armin se levantó con suavidad – te sugiero que la dibujes así como está ahora, aunque quizás no tengas práctica con el dibujo de cabellos cortos, deberías tomar un modelo diferente a ella para que te acostumbres a hacer ese tipo de cortes. Puedo ver tu perfeccionismo a la hora de dibujarla, una vez que puedas dibujar a cualquiera con el cabello corto, podrás hacerlo con facilidad con Mikasa.

Apenas Jean quitó sus manos de su rostro, vio a Armin hacerle un gesto de despedida y salir, Jean aún sentía su cara arder, detestaba haber hablado de más y esperaba de todo corazón, que Armin supiera guardar su _secreto,_ no necesitaba que Mikasa supiera por boca de alguien más sobre sus sentimientos. Buscó el dibujo que había guardado debajo de los gruesos libros de registros, delineó con la yema de sus dedos el rostro sereno que había dibujado y no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _Mis dibujos no te hacen justicia, eres mucho más hermosa que este trozo de papel con grafito. No importa el cabello, no importa nada de eso, simplemente eres hermosa._

Tomó el dibujo y lo guardó entre las hojas de su pequeña y personal bitácora llena de apuntes de paisajes, animales y Mikasa y más Mikasa, buscó entre los bocetos que le dio a Armin si algún otro vergonzoso retrato de la Ackerman se había colado, pero no encontró ninguno. Cuando estuvo por volver a su labor, recordó las palabras del muchacho rubio, dibujar a Mikasa con su nuevo corte de cabello era algo que quería hacer, pero también estaba ese detalle, no sabía cómo dibujar a alguien con el cabello corto.

Quizás debería tomar uno de los geniales consejos de Armin Arlet.

Cuando esa noche, terminó con lo planeado, con la transcripción de los apuntes de Hanji, gracias a Armin que descifró las palabras más rebuscadas, con el ordenamiento de los registros y algunos bocetos a los que solo agregó sombras y descripciones. Jean decidió salir de la biblioteca y tomar algo de aire en el patio de entrenamiento que estaba a esas horas vacío. Su cuerpo pedía descanso, pero antes necesitaba encontrar a su nuevo modelo, alguna mujer debería tener el cabello tan corto como ahora lo tenía Mikasa.

Pero no lograba encontrarla. Sasha mantenía su coleta de caballo, Hitch, a pesar de su cabello corto, las puntas con bucles hacían muy diferente la apariencia de su cabellera castaña con la lisa de la Ackerman. Buscó entre las nuevas reclutas, pero parecía que la mayoría de las mujeres preferían tener el cabello largo. Jean solo pudo bufar ¿Acaso debería ir a buscar a alguna aldeana? No, eso era demasiado trabajo y terminaría siendo malinterpretado, no necesitaba habladurías a sus espaldas.

Entonces, se fijó en los hombres, pero todos eran desagradables, Eren estaba descuidando su apariencia y ese cabello que comenzaba a crecer sin control era la prueba, Connie también estaba en el mismo plan, de dejar de raparse y mostrar que no era completamente calvo. La sola idea de tomar a algún hombre como modelo y dibujarlo en sus libretas lo hizo arrugar la nariz y sentir arcadas.

\- Oye, Jean. Debemos ir a dormir… – Connie lo miraba con ciertos nervios – si no estamos en la cama en los próximos minutos, el capitán Levi aparecerá y nos llevará a rastras – tragó saliva – no quiero que me deje inconsciente, Jean.

\- Si, si, si. El capitán Levi… - Jean se levantó con aburrimiento, él tenía permiso para no cumplir con el horario de descanso, pero antes de que pudiera decirlo en voz alta y burlarse, la imagen del otro Ackerman apareció en su cabeza, tan clara como si pudiera verlo frente a él, y lo primero en que se fijó fue en su cabello – ¡El capitán Levi!

Connie dio un salto y volteó enseguida haciendo el saludo respectivo con la mano incorrecta, antes de corregirlo aterrado. Pero no había nadie.

\- ¿Qué mierda? ¡Pensé que estaba detrás de nosotros! ¡Maldición, Jean! Eso no se hace. – chilló el muchacho de menor estatura, mirando con reproche a su compañero.

\- Olvídalo, enano. Me diste una excelente idea… - dijo lo último en voz baja para sí mismo y decidió caminar junto a Connie hacia las habitaciones de los hombres.

Jean nunca había querido dibujar seriamente a nadie que no fuera Mikasa, los dibujos infantiles de su madre no contaban por lo deformes que eran, a pesar de que su madre los considerar arte y aún los conservara, por eso, la sola idea de que trataría de retratar al capitán Levi lo hacía sentir extraño. No dibujaba hombres, no se sentía cómodo con ello, pero quizás podría dejar pasar ese detalle solo por ahora, solo quería poder dibujar bien el cabello corto de Mikasa y para ello necesitaba practicar con alguien más que tuviera un corte similar.

E irónicamente, esa persona era Levi Ackerman. Notó esa similitud al día siguiente, cuando mientras desayunaba rápido para poder regresar a sus obligaciones, los vio pasar a ambos por el comedor, probablemente con dirección hacia los campos de entrenamiento. Eran cortes parecidos, apenas unas cuántas diferencias como las áreas afeitadas que tenía Levi y el mechón más largo que Mikasa usaba para cubrir la cicatriz en su rostro delgado.

Durante los momentos en que se cansaba de su labor de escritorio, tomaba su bitácora y comenzaba a hacer trazos que debían parecerse a él, pero eran difusos, era difícil dibujarlo cuando no tenía la imagen de su rostro y cabello tan claro como con Mikasa, a quien podía dibujar de memoria.

Aprovechó que tenía que entregar algunos papeles a la oficina de Hanji para encontrarse con él. Lo vio hablando con el comandante, Jean decidió que debía anotar mentalmente todos sus rasgos.

Lo más característico era su pequeña altura y su cuerpo delgado, tenía un cabello muy oscuro, tanto como el de la misma Mikasa, sus ojos era grises, probablemente un rasgo heredado y común en todo Ackerman porque los ojos de Mikasa, eran iguales, idénticos. Una nariz pequeña y respingada, los labios delgados y un rostro con rasgos bastante diferentes a cualquier rostro de hombre que Jean hubiera visto, Levi probablemente debió haber heredado rasgos de su madre, su cara era a su manera, fina, delgada. Un rostro pequeño proporcionado a su altura.

Solo cuando sus ojos cruzaron con la mirada gris de Levi, fue que Jean decidió dejar de mirarlo tanto y considerar que tenía suficiente con lo que acababa de anotar mentalmente.

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad de alejó de un portazo, Jean creyó que debía irse también, pero escuchó la risa de Hanji y se vio obligado a voltear su rostro y ver la expresión divertida en el rostro del comandante.

\- No lo veas tanto, Levi es como un gato, se irrita con facilidad.

\- ¿Eh? – Jean sintió palidecer.

\- No me malentiendas, Jean. No te estoy juzgando, no serías el primero que lo mira de esa forma, pero podrías terminar como el resto si lo incomodas. Ya sabes – Hanji comenzó a contar con sus dedos – costillas rotas, piernas fracturadas, brazos torcidos, dientes arrancados, labios partidos, narices quebradas – lanzó un suspiro – Levi tiene poca paciencia.

\- N-no sé de qué está hablando, Hanji-san…

 _Maldita sea ¿Acaso cree que estoy interesado?_

\- Lo reitero, no te juzgo. Considero que todos los tipos de intereses son normales, no voy a juzgar a mis hombres por sus inclinaciones – Hanji sonrió de forma traviesa – la libertad debe aceptarse con todo lo que ello involucre, no lo olvides.

\- Hanji-san, usted debe dejar que le explique…

Hanji comenzó a negar con el rostro.

\- No, no, no. No necesito explicaciones, no son necesarias. Pero… - lanzó un suspiro pesado – pero debo advertirte, lamentablemente Levi no está interesado en ninguna de esas cosas, no eres tú, es él, no siente esas inclinaciones, no es algo que vaya a cambiar de ninguna forma, y tampoco es que exista otro gusto en particular, simplemente no le interesa. Si pidieras mi opinión…

\- ¡No es necesario, Hanji-san! Regreso a mis labores – chilló automáticamente Jean antes de seguir escuchando cosas que no deseaba escuchar, no le interesaba en absoluto la sexualidad del capitán y menos las teorías que, al parecer, Hanji tenía sobre esta.

Salió tan rápido como pudo no sin antes escuchar un: "¡Ánimo, Jean! Hay muchos peces en el agua". Su cara estaba aún más roja que cuando Armin encontró su dibujo de Mikasa ¿Cómo demonios Hanji podía creer eso de él? ¿Armin no había dicho que era muy obvio su gusto por Mikasa? ¿Acaso se veía como ese tipo de hombres con esos _gustos?_

No, claro que no. Jean estaba seguro de su masculinidad, era evidente su masculinidad. El problema era que él no ayudaba a su imagen masculina al mantener sus ojos fijos en un hombre durante más de 20 minutos. Maldición. Había sido una pésima idea.

Con la vergüenza aún en la cara y el temor de encontrarse con el capitán Levi en medio del camino, y sufrir alguna de las consecuencias que Hanji había mencionado, Jean decidió olvidar su plan de dibujarlo y centrar su atención en su trabajo.

Así lo hizo, lo últimos días los pasó terminando los últimos preparativos para la reunión, llevaba casi dos días sin dormir, pero no podía permitirse descansar cuando era necesario dejar todo listo para que el comandante de las Tropas estacionarias y el comandante de la Policía militar, pudieran entender y analizar los avances a los que había llegado Hanji Zoe, comandante de la Legión de reconocimiento.

Solo cuando sintió que no debía firmar ningún libro más, terminar de dibujar alguna arma, reescribir alguna estrategia ni dibujar la topografía de la isla, Jean se permitió sentarse y relajarse un poco, tomó un carboncillo y comenzó a dibujar para sí mismo, primero trazos irregulares, vanos, sin intención, luego fueron cobrando mayor precisión y al final, Kirstein se vio a sí mismo, terminando un dibujo rápido de Levi Ackerman, sonrió para sí mismo, no le había quedado tan mal, se podía notar que era él, mantenía los rasgos característicos y el cabello no se veía mal. Jean se sintió satisfecho con ello, quizás ahora si podría dibujar a Mikasa y hacerla ver tan hermosa como solo ella era.

Miró el reloj y se vio obligado a levantarse, los comandantes ya deberían estar llegando a la oficina de Hanji. Tomó con rapidez entre sus manos los informes que iba a entregar y caminó rápido hacia las estancias donde deberían estar.

Tal y como lo imaginó, Pixis estaba sentado calmadamente en la oficina de Hanji, los ojos pequeños se fijaron en él y esbozó una sonrisa debajo de su espeso bigote canoso.

Jean hizo el saludo respectivo, se plantó recto y solo cuando vio el asentimiento del hombre, relajó su postura.

\- Nile dijo que le tomaría más tiempo el llegar. Parece que solo seremos Hanji Zoe y yo mientras tanto.

\- También estaré presente, comandante, Hanji-san considera pertinente mi presencia, así como la del capitán Levi Ackerman y del soldado Armin Arlet que no tardará en aparecer.

Pixis asintió.

\- Por supuesto, Ackerman. También conozco a Arlet.

\- ¿Desea hojear los informes antes de la llegada del comandante?

\- Necesito empaparme del tema.

Jean entregó un grupo de papeles a Pixis, vio como los ojos del hombre pasaban de uno a uno, con interés, el muchacho aún con su posición erguida, esperaba atento ante cualquier interrogante que pudiera formarse en el rostro del hombre mayor.

Fue solo cuando vio que abrió levemente los ojos ante el último papel, que Jean sintió preocupación que se transformó en pánico al notar como una sonrisa se formaba debajo de ese bigote.

\- Vaya, soldado Kirstein. Deberías guardar esto, no creo que sea motivo de debate la apariencia física del capitán Ackerman.

Si alguna vez en su vida, Jean Kirstein había deseado morir. Ese era el momento más apropiado.

Entre las manos de Dot Pixis estaba el dibujo que apenas hace unas horas acababa de hacer, allí, a carboncillo, Levi Ackerman con su expresión sin emociones. El color de la vergüenza tiñó su cara, el temblor se apoderó se su erguido saludo y estaba seguro que estaba sudando a mares.

\- Y-yo puedo explicarlo, señor. No es lo que usted cree, lo juro, yo…

\- No te preocupes, Kirstein, no serás el primero ni el último de los soldados con esas inclinaciones. La vida militar lamentablemente a veces hace aflorar esos sentimientos – Pixis hablaba despreocupadamente.

Mientras Jean sentía que su alma se le salía del cuerpo con cada palabra.

\- Tienes una excelente mano para dibujar, una lástima que no hagas retratos de damas, yo pagaría por tus servicios de dibujante si los hicieras – el hombre mayor rio – Hanji Zoe debe estar encantado contigo, siempre ha tenido mucha curiosidad por esos temas, aunque no opino lo mismo del capitán, él probablemente puede romperte un par de huesos con tal de impedir que sigas retratándolo.

Jean sintió un temblor aún más potente en su cuerpo.

\- Señor, si me dejara hablar. Está malinterpretando ese dibujo…

\- No malinterpreto nada. Nos encaminamos a una sociedad justa y libre, eso incluye todas las variantes de la libertad.

Jean se preguntó ¿Si se golpeaba contra el muro sería capaz de dejarse inconsciente por los próximos mil años?

Pixis le alcanzó el dibujo, Jean lo tomó sintiendo todos sus músculos tensos y moverse como los de un robot. Deseaba morir.

\- Aunque, quizás no quieras mi consejo, Kirstein. Pero el capitán no se ve interesado en eso, ni en absolutamente nada que no involucre asesinar o cumplir un deber de soldado – Pixis suspiró – no lo entiendo, pero existen personas así. Deberías mirar hacia otros horizontes, si tu gusto es el cabello oscuro, la piel pálida y los ojos de ese tipo… - el hombre pareció reflexionar un poco, la penetrante mirada dorada estaba fija en un Jean que parecía esculpido en piedra – también hay otro Ackerman en tu Legión ¿verdad? Esa señorita tiene todas las cualidades de nuestro querido capitán Levi, pero es menos inalcanzable. Trabaja en ello y vuelve al buen camino, harían una pareja estupenda.

¿Se podía avergonzar aún más? Jean no lo sabía, pero su corazón estaba por explotar y sus nervios por desbocarse, debía tener la cara roja como un tomate y quizás la expresión más desagradable y cómica del mundo porque Dot Pixis comenzó a reír.

\- No digo que no hicieras una pareja encantadora con el capitán, solo que no es bueno para tu integridad física. Créeme, lo que menos necesitamos ahora, es perder a un soldado con tus cualidades. Enfócate en las damas, es más sencillo y satisfactorio.

No se habló más del tema, Nile, el comandante de la Policía militar llegó, Jean apenas pudo moverse para hacer el saludo, pero agradeció su presencia porque desvió toda la atención de Pixis hacia él y sus charlas interminables sobre las responsabilidades como la cabeza de su organización.

Dobló todo lo que pudo el papelito y lo metió entre sus ropas, la reunión inició con la llegada de Hanji seguida por Armin y Levi. Fue simple, fue directa, se trataron los temas plateados, Hanji explicó sus descubrimientos, hizo uso de los apuntes transcritos de Jean, de los bocetos, empleó algunos de los planos dibujados para explicar las estrategias que debían de adoptar y dirigió la reunión como se esperaba del nuevo comandante.

Cuando terminó, y se llegaron a acuerdos de colaboración que Jean escribió con rapidez en su libreta donde había documentado casi toda la reunión, él y Armin hicieron los saludos a modo de despedida mientras los grandes líderes de sus organizaciones se despedían entre ellos y se alejaban. Jean no pudo evitar notar la última mirada de Pixis y su sonrisa cómplice, como quien pide que tomen su sabio consejo.

La cara le volvió a palidecer y llegó a la conclusión que su imagen frente a las Tropas estacionarias, acababa de irse por la borda.

Hanji y Levi acompañaron a los comandantes hacia la salida del cuartel, mientras Jean se quedaba a volver a ordenar los archivos revisados, Armin también se quedó dispuesto a ayudarlo.

\- ¿Y bien? Considero que fue bastante productiva, no entiendo la razón de tu cara pálida y preocupada.

\- Oh ¿No lo sabes? – Jean sacó el dibujo de entre sus ropas y se lo lanzó a Armin – se coló entre los papeles y lo vio Pixis ¡Maldición!

\- Jean, te quedó muy bien – Armin sonrió mirando el desdoblado dibujo – el capitán Levi se ve increíble.

\- ¡Ese no es el punto!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es la última vez que dibujo a un hombre, no pienso dejar que mi reputación se hunda más, es suficiente con que Hanji-san y Pixis crean lo peor de mí por este dibujo y ver demasiado al capitán Levi. Incluso pongo en peligro mi integridad física, Armin. El capitán me va a romper las piernas si ve este dibujo. – no pudo evitar temblar al decir lo último, si cerraba los ojos podía ver a esa pequeña y delgada figura frente a él con los ojos grises brillantes y las manos en su cadera preguntándole por el dibujo y un rumor que Pixis mascullaba entre dientes con Hanji. Tragó saliva, iba a dolerle muchísimo.

Armin abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar con expresión divertida. Parecía estar aguantándose las ganas de reír, lo cual hirió más a Jean.

\- ¿Vas a darme otro buen consejo, Armin? – gruñó Jean.

\- Si te preguntan algo, siempre puedes decir que tu fetiche es un gusto por los Ackerman ¿no?

Definitivamente, no todos los consejos o ideas de Armin Arlet eran brillantes.

* * *

No, pos, Armin, tus ideas valen oro (?) JAJAJAJA, creo que solo yo me estoy riendo ¿En serio? ¿Nadie? :'v no importa, ni me duelen ¿Ven? /3

¡Gracias por leerme!

Espero que aunque sea la comisura de sus labios se haya levantado levemente en alguna línea de este intento de comedia. Soy terrible, verdaderamente terrible. Admiro a las autoras que logran sacar sonrisa a sus lectores, admiro a los escritores que agregan comedia y humor de una forma tan natural en sus libros y yo... yo soy buena gente (?) El reto pedía una escena algo divertida y yo hice esto, je.

No me malinterpreten, no tengo nada en contra del yaoi dentro de SNK - yo escribo yaoi de otros fandoms -, simplemente se me hizo que podía ser gracioso como algo se podía malinterpretar de esa forma, es un dibujo inocente peeero desde la perspectiva equivocada ¡Já! Se puede armar todo un desmadre xD La idea salió de una pregunta en un grupo de SNK en el que estoy, donde en un post se comenzó a hablar de la sexualidad de los personajes, y entonces ¿Cómo de un tema tan serio llegamos a esto? Ni idea, bro, las ideas en mi mente son un enigma. jpg.

Si me preguntan cuál hubiera sido la reacción de Levi, es simple. Él hubiera tomado el dibujo, enarcado una de sus cejas finas y bonitas, y se lo hubiera devuelto a Jean con un "Tsk. Mocoso, ponte a entrenar y cumplir con tus deberes". Lo de la agresión y los golpes son solo ideas malas producto de la mente creativa de Jeanbo, él ya probó los puños del pequeño capitán, no quiere volver a hacerlo xD Y Pixis y Hanji son unos dramáticos que no ayudan. Al final, siempre vuelve a Mikasa ¿no? xDDD

En fin, eso es todoooooo. Ahora si me voy, nuevamente gracias por leer, aprecio mucho eso.

¡Nos leemos luego!

 _Kyo_


	6. Celos

¡Hola a todos! Aquí, volví, señores y señoras, no, no estaba muerta, algo así, pero renazco de mis cenizas porque, porque... A quién engaño xD Simplemente tenía un bloqueo, pero no es nada que no solucione con buenas noticias, un poco de gaseosa y recordar por qué amo a este par. Si, sobreviviré.

Aclaración: **ONE-SHOT** que **no tiene nada que ver con los anteriores capítulos** , recordemos, es un fic donde recopilo historias **INDEPENDIENTES UNA DE OTRA, NO LEERLO COMO UNA LÍNEA CONTINUA** , POR FA ~ Rayos, siempre escribo esto ¿Alguien lo leerá? :'v

Ahora si, ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Isayama bonito, yo solo los uso para hacer mis historias bien pinche cursis de Jean y Mikasota

ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo largo, perdón, me emocioné, we.

Disfruten ~

* * *

Mikasa terminó de cepillar su cabello, miró por última vez su reflejo en el espejo y asintió para sí misma. La blusa floreada que se había puesto encima de la camiseta interior de tirantes, no se había arrugado, por suerte, se veía tan bien como cuando la señora Jaeger se la entregó planchadita y doblada cuidadosamente en el colgador. Metió el cepillo dentro de su cartuchera junto a sus implementos de higiene, y dobló con cuidado la blusa blanca escolar que se había sacado.

Salió del baño de damas, cruzó lentamente el patio de la secundaria, aún habían algunos estudiantes que rondaban de un lado a otro, vio a varias de las chicas que pertenecían al club de danza juntarse para practicar, por un instante pensó lo mucho que le gustaría ser parte de ellas, pero descartó la idea, quizás no ahora, el club ya estaba formado, no aceptarían nuevas aspirantes, debería esperar al próximo año, su último año allí. Si, el próximo año estaría bien.

Asintió levemente ante el saludo de algunos compañeros de clase que se encontró en su camino al taller de arte, cuando abrió la puerta corrediza, sus ojos se abrieron levemente al ver no solo a Jean, sino a una muchacha de cabello corto y sonrisa coqueta.

\- Vamos, Jean, solo debes escribir en el reporte que soy muy responsable, aplicada y esas mierdas que sabes que a Shadis le gustará leer de mí – la muchacha hablaba sentada desde la silla alta que Jean había sacado para Mikasa.

\- Claro, Hitch, diré que eres un cerebrito y que tus reprobados en los exámenes son errores de él ¿Cierto? – Jean gruñó con un tono cargado de burla – el vacacional te espera, no existe nada que pueda hacer contra eso.

La muchacha de nombre Hitch bufó como un felino.

\- ¡Vamos! Hazle un favor a tu querida amiga, señor Kirstein. No te cuesta nada, cariño.

Jean blanqueó los ojos.

\- Hitch, hazte un favor. Fuera.

Hitch arrugó la sien, hizo una mueca de disgusto y se levantó, sus ojos color miel observaron a Mikasa un momento antes de sonreír nuevamente, de esa forma tan parecida a la de un felino.

\- ¿Y si le pido a tu novia que te convenza? – Hitch caminó hacia Mikasa – hola, señorita novia de este tutor sin misericordia ¿Le darías una mano a una compañera de tu mismo género? Ambas tenemos que lidiar con él, debemos apoyarnos.

Mikasa parpadeó confundida, miró a la mujer joven por un instante antes de pasar su rostro hacia un Jean que parecía estar echando humo del enojo. El muchacho caminó hacia Hitch, la tomó del brazo y comenzó a empujarla fuera del taller.

\- Suficiente, Dreyse. Te ganaste una nota roja en mi reporte, te veo en las vacaciones, será divertido ver cómo te consumes con tantos números que no entiendes.

\- ¡Maldición, Jean! ¡Estaba jugando! ¡No eres un caballero, bastardo!

Al final, Jean consiguió expulsarla fuera del Taller, entre empujones y jalones de cabello de parte de la afectada que trataba de detenerlo. Cerró la puerta y por varios minutos se mantuvo allí, sujetando la manija para evitar que la muchacha volviera a entrar. Mikasa escuchó los golpes en la puerta y los chillidos de Hitch Dreyse que lo amenazan con todo tipo de cosas, desde con convencer a los muchachos del equipo de futbol para que le dieran una paliza, hasta que ella misma lo golpearía en sus… en sus partes bajas.

\- ¡Hitch, si tienes tanto tiempo para eso, vete a estudiar! Mañana será una de las últimas prácticas y estás jodida.

Hubo un último golpe hacia la puerta y un chillido de frustración antes de que el sonido de unos pasos alejándose del taller, les hizo entender que la muchacha ya no estaba. Jean suspiró cansado, llevó una de sus manos a su sien mientras mascullaba cosas entre dientes. Mikasa supuso que serían improperios hacia Hitch, ella parecía ser una persona complicada, y Jean realmente nunca fue un hombre con mucha paciencia.

\- ¿Vas a tener problemas por eso? – no pudo evitar preguntar, dejó su blusa escolar sobre su cartera, en la mesa libre de implementos de pintura, antes de caminar hacia el taburete alto donde antes estuvo Hitch balanceándose.

\- ¿Por Hitch? No, olvídalo. Quizás solo cumpla su última amenaza… – Jean se encogió de hombros – reprobará nuevamente, pero Shadis la obligará a tomar el curso vacacional y más tutorías. No perderá el año y yo no seré afectado, solo cumplo mi trabajo, soy su tutor, no su padre – Jean rascó su mentón – Hitch no tiene remedio, estaremos obligados a vernos aún en verano.

Jean era tutor de varios alumnos, Mikasa sabía que por sus buenas notas y actitudes, él había sido designado a esa tarea, los beneficios eran buenos – según Armin - las recomendaciones para la universidad valían los enojos y las horas ocupadas que el muchacho tenía que soportar con su mayoría desconocidos de cursos menores y algunos de otras secciones de su mismo curso, aunque la Ackerman a veces pensaba que era demasiado trabajo. Y más ahora.

\- Me sentaré ¿Así está bien?

Mikasa se sentó rígida, alzó su mentón, posó sus manos sobre su regazo y movió levemente su rostro hacia donde Jean terminaba de poner nuevamente el lienzo sobre el bastidor. Él alzó su rostro y le sonrió, la muchacha de rasgos asiáticos notó como un muy suave tono carmín subía a las mejillas del chico, mientras este la veía de esa manera tan particular que ella nunca había visto en otros ojos. Jean siempre la miraba así, como si ella fuera alguien importante. Como si fuera perfecta.

Él dejó los lápices sobre la mesa de trabajo que tenía al lado y se le acercó, sintió como las manos firmes movían su rostro con timidez para retomar la postura que llevaba haciendo desde hace algunos días, la hizo llevar hacia atrás los hombros, sacar un poco más de pecho, y con una delicadeza imposible de creer, tomó un mechón de cabello oscuro y lo pasó por encima del hombro izquierdo, para que cayera sobre la blusa.

\- Así está bien, Mikasa ¿Estás cómoda? Sabes que toma tiempo…

\- Estoy bien, puedo mantenerme así por bastante tiempo – interrumpió la muchacha.

No era difícil mantenerse rígida, para ella no, comenzó a respirar más lentamente y a solo seguir con la mirada los movimientos de Jean. Él regresó hacia donde estaba el bastidor, lo vio levantarse las mangas de su camisa y tomar un lápiz de grafito, sus ojos castaño oscuros la miraron por varios segundos, intensamente, antes de regresar la vista hacia el lienzo, llevó el lápiz hacia la superficie blanca como la leche y comenzó a dibujar.

Mikasa era su modelo, siempre lo había sido, ella sabía perfectamente de la docena, de los cientos de dibujos a carboncillo que Jean tenía de ella guardados en sus carpetas, desde diferentes perspectivas, de diferentes tonos, expresiones, colores, él la dibujaba siempre y a la Ackerman no le molestaba, nunca le dio una importancia, pero ahora era diferente, ambos eran novios y Armin decía que los novios se preocupaban por el otro y por sus intereses, si Jean tenía un interés en el dibujo, ella debía apoyarlo. Fue así que llegaron a esto.

\- ¿Lo terminarás para el festival? – preguntó moviendo apenas los músculos de su rostro.

\- Creo que estoy a tiempo, primero terminaré con el dibujo a lápiz, luego… - Jean se detuvo y suspiró – luego veremos qué tan bueno soy combinando colores.

\- Lo harás bien.

Jean dejó de dibujar, Mikasa juraría que vio una sonrisa similar a las que Eren ponía cuando Annie lo felicitaba por algún buen movimiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Tengo la mejor modelo – respondió con timidez antes de regresar al lienzo.

Estuvo durante dos horas sentada simplemente dejándose dibujar, Jean la veía con el detenimiento típico de un artista y volvía a sus trazos. Era un cuadro grande, él decía que era lo más grande que había hecho hasta ahora, además de utilizar una técnica totalmente diferente, él parecía bastante nervioso con todo. Había sido su decisión participar en el concurso de arte que se realizaría en el festival de la escuela, pero a veces parecía demasiado preocupado como para sentarse a disfrutar de su propio pasatiempo.

O quizás era la imaginación de Mikasa, no lo sabía. Solo era consciente de que ella era la modelo que él quería, que ella era lo que él quería retratar en ese cuadro, y que él definitivamente ganaría porque nadie dibujaba tan bien como Jean Kirstein, ganaría aunque eso significara que su ego creciera exponencialmente.

Sonrió para sí misma ante lo último. La cara de engreído que él pondría durante semanas, nada se la borraría.

\- Creo que está bien, por ahora terminamos – Jean dejó los lápices sobre la mesita.

\- ¿Seguro?

El muchacho asintió. Mikasa se puso de pie y caminó hacia él para ver el dibujo, vio como Jean hacía una mueca de incomodidad que se disfrazaba por su sonrojo, ella sabía que a él le disgustaba que vieran el trabajo incompleto, pero ella no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba ver. Pocos lo sabían, pero Mikasa Ackerman era curiosa.

\- ¿En verdad me veo así?

\- Te ves muchísimo mejor que estos patéticos trazos, pero yo no soy Da Vinci, Mikasa.

No era lo que ella quería decir, pero no pronunció otra palabra, se quedó absorta mirando el dibujo a lápiz que Jean luego pintaría con óleo. La imagen de una mujer sentada, con una expresión tranquila y una sonrisa suave era lo que se veía en el dibujo. Ella nunca se consideró agraciada, pero esa mujer con su cabello dibujado cayendo como una cascada delicada, y esos rasgos suaves y finos, le mostraba que quizás podía considerarse bonita. O por lo menos, lo era ante los ojos de Jean Kirstein.

\- Puedo quedarme más tiempo, si quieres terminarlo y comenzar a pintar.

\- No, no, debe ser aburrido solo sentarte y mirarme – Jean se encogió de hombros – además, la señora Jaeger se preocupará si llegas más tarde.

\- No se preocupará si sabe que estoy contigo.

Jean la miró con los ojos levemente abiertos, al final sonrió. Ella sintió como la mano de Jean bajaba hacia la suya y entrelazaban los dedos, siempre que hacían eso, la calidez la embargaba, Jean era muy cálido. Cálido y suave.

\- Por supuesto, soy encantador, todo lo contrario a su hijo – el muchacho ensanchó su sonrisa – cuando lo termine, más que ganar, espero que se vea aunque se la mitad de bonita de lo que tú eres, tus ojos y cabello serán difíciles de plasmar…

\- Mi cabello solo es oscuro…

\- No solo es oscuro, Mikasa. Es el cabello más hermoso del mundo – Mikasa sintió como Jean apretó más el agarre de su mano, como tratando de transmitir la importancia de sus palabras, ella solo asintió, una sonrisa suave aleteó en sus labios.

\- Mi tío va a querer verlo, quizás hasta te pida que se lo des.

\- No hay forma. – Jean soltó con suavidad su agarre y comenzó a guardar sus lápices, mientras Mikasa tomaba una suave tela para cubrir el lienzo – tengo otro destino reservado para este cuadro.

\- ¿Le dirás que no a mi tío? – Mikasa no estaba segura cómo tomaría una negativa su tío, era un hombre complicado.

Jean palideció un momento.

\- Aunque me cueste la vida, le diré que no.

Cuando terminaron, Jean cerró el taller de arte, le llevó las llaves a la profesora Nanaba mientras Mikasa lo esperaba con paciencia en la puerta de la escuela, él la llevó a casa como el buen novio que era, la señora Jaeger muy acostumbrada a su presencia lo saludó y hasta lo invitó a cenar, Jean terminó rechazándola con pesar, debía hacer los reportes de sus asesorados.

\- Es un buen muchacho, quizás deberíamos pedirle que ayude a Eren con algunos cursos ¿no?

Mikasa no respondió, la imagen de Eren siendo asesorado por Jean se le hizo irrisoria, terminarían matándose entre sí, y quizás ella debería estar siempre presente para evitar que Eren recibiera la furia de Kirstein.

Esa noche, para la cena, Eren se excusó, no salió para nada de su habitación, Mikasa intentó hablar con él, pero no hubo respuesta. Solo al día siguiente entendió sus razones y el nuevo lío en el que Jaeger era capaz de meterse.

Un ojo morado, el labio partido, múltiples contusiones de los atacantes y más de un grito de frustración fue el saldo de otra pelea sin sentido de Eren contra unos matones de último año, donde Mikasa tuvo que intervenir para salvarlo, dejando plantado a Jean y a su cuadro. No sabía que lo esperarían con todo un grupo, ni siquiera sabía que Eren había vuelto a llamarlos "ovejas de rebaño", por dejarse someter al sistema. Mikasa no entendía a qué maldito sistema se refería ¿Qué ganaba siendo tan impulsivo?

Había ocurrido fuera de la escuela, en el horario de salida, la muchacha había logrado defender a Jaeger, pero no pudo evitar que los golpes que él recibió se notaran, lo llevó a casa a rastras y no había forma de arreglar el asunto cuando Carla Jaeger explotó al ver el estado de su hijo.

\- Castigado, dos semanas ¡Eren, por Dios! ¡Te van a matar uno de estos días! – Carla ponía alcohol en una gasa y la llevaba al labio de Eren - ¿Acaso quieres morir joven? ¿No te había dicho que dejaras de buscar peleas?

Mikasa recibió un mensaje, sacó su celular y con solo ver el nombre de Jean, supo que debía explicaciones a otra persona a parte de la señora Jaeger, Jean se molestaría, lo veía venir, pero esperaba que pudiera entender que Eren la necesitaba…

\- Y tú también, Mikasa.

La Ackerman alzó el rostro sorprendida ¿Ella también?

\- Castigo, dos semanas. Salen de casa al colegio y del colegio a la casa, nada de clubs, ni salidas. Nada. Incluso, debería confiscarles el celular. Agradezcan que no lo hago – Carla cambió por última vez la gasa, antes de aplicarle otro líquido a la herida del labio.

\- ¿Yo? Señora Jaeger…

\- Mamá, Mikasa no hizo nada…

\- Les he dicho que no quiero peleas ¡Yo lo he dicho cientos de veces! ¿Mikasa, por qué le seguiste el juego? Debiste arrastrarlo hasta acá inmediatamente, no golpear a esos… esos tipos.

\- No había opción, mamá. Ellos no iban a dejar que nos fuéramos así como si nada, además yo no huyo. Soy un hombre, debo avanzar y luchar…

\- ¿Un hombre? ¿Avanzar, luchar? ¡Mira lo que provocas! ¡Eso debiste pensar antes de actuar tan imprudentemente! ¡Son mayores! Pudieron herirlos gravemente. Mikasa, estoy tan decepcionada, eres una buena niña, no debes seguir a Eren en sus terribles ideas – la mujer cruzó sus brazos – llamaré más tarde a Kenny, debe saber en qué líos eres arrastrada ¡Eres una señorita! ¡Pudieron herirte!

\- Mamá, Mikasa es más fuerte que…

\- ¡No me importa! Si digo que no quiero peleas ¡Entonces, no quiero peleas! – Carla terminó poniendo venditas sobre las heridas de Eren, antes de dar media vuelta y devolver el botiquín de emergencia aun malhumorada.

\- Maldición ¿Qué se supone debo hacer? ¿Poner la otra mejilla? Que mierda – Eren dijo lo último bajito, si Carla escuchaba una palabra soez, podía darse por castigado un mes. Mientras que Mikasa aún trataba de procesar la información.

¿Castigada? ¿Dos semanas? Ella solo había tratado de defender a Eren, lo hubiera conseguido si tan solo el Jaeger se hubiera puesto tras de ella y se dejaba proteger, él no tenía que intervenir, ella pudo haber derribado a los cinco matones por sí misma, si tan solo Eren hubiera hecho caso no se hubiera lastimado, no tendría el ojo morado ni el labio partido y Carla Jaeger nunca se hubiera enterado.

Pero ¿Castigada? No podría salir a ningún lado, y eso significaba…

\- Jean… - mencionó con un hilo de voz antes de levantarse y caminar rápido hacia la cocina donde la madre de Eren estaba buscando una compresa de verduras heladas para ponerla probablemente sobre el ojo de su hijo.

\- Señora Jaeger, sobre el castigo…

\- Dos semanas, Mikasa, no existe nada que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión. Eren no es un niño que proteger, debe saber que lo que hace está mal y siempre trae consecuencias.

\- Lo sé, pero Jean… - Mikasa se detuvo cuando vio a Carla alzar la mirada – él me está pintando para el festival, me quedo siempre después de clases para…

\- Veo que hoy no te quedaste, preferiste seguir a Eren a una misión suicida – Carla volvió a endurecer su mirada – entonces, no debe ser muy importante para ti.

\- Es importante, solo me quedo un par de horas después de clases. Si me permitiera…

\- No, Mikasa – la mujer mayor golpeó la compresa de verduras congeladas contra la encimera de la cocina – lo lamento mucho por ese muchacho, pero el castigo no será levantado. Llamaré a tu tío, juntos veremos si aumento o no el tiempo. Ahora, debo bajarle la hinchazón al ojo de Eren.

Un nuevo mensaje le llegó, no necesitó desbloquear su celular para saber de quién era, aún podía escuchar las palabras de Carla en sus oídos. Estaba castigada, estaba por primera vez castigada y eso no solo significaba la decepción de la señora Jaeger, ni la posible decepción del tío Kenny. Sino, la futura decepción de Jean. Decirlo no sería fácil ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Y así fue. Cuando lo dijo no fue fácil, si Jean estaba molesto con ella, él supo fingirlo bien, apretó sus manos con fuerza durante toda la conversación y más de una vez lo escuchó mascullar: _Eren, siempre Eren_ ; mientras ella le contaba lo sucedido. Cuando terminó de hablar, Kirstein se sentó en el taburete alto donde ella solía hacerlo y lanzó un pesado suspiro, apartó su mirada y por varios instantes, Mikasa sospechó que estaba tratando de pensar antes de hablar y no lanzar de lleno todo lo que pensaba de la situación. Como normalmente haría.

\- ¿Por qué, Mikasa? – fue lo único que dijo después de alzar su vista hacia ella – Seguirlo ¿En serio?

\- Estaba actuando raro, yo no sabía que era porque tenía una pelea clandestina – se escuchó a sí misma excusándose lastimeramente – lo siento.

\- ¡Te pudiste haber lastimado y todo por Jaeger! – Jean se levantó de un salto – esto… esto es más que tu castigo, es más que el cuadro, en verdad pudiste resultar herida. Te puso en peligro.

\- Estoy bien, ellos no. No pasó a mayores.

Mikasa utilizó las mismas palabras que su tío le dijo a Carla por teléfono, el Ackerman mayor minimizó la pelea ante la sorpresa y el horror de la madre de Eren que terminó reprendiéndolo también a él por no ser un buen ejemplo para sus sobrinos. Al final, Kenny mantuvo su postura alivianada, pero le dejó la potestad a Carla para mantener el castigo si lo consideraba prudente. Y si lo consideró prudente, mucho más después de la charla con el tío Kenny quien tendría que soportar una visita de Carla Jaeger para hablar seriamente sobre la libertad que le daba a sus sobrinos. Mikasa lo lamentó por Levi.

\- No es eso… - Jean gruñó – no se trata de eso. Yo debería ir a buscar a Jaeger, a ese bastardo suicida y romperle lo que aún tiene de cara.

\- No lo hagas, ya está bastante lastimado.

\- Cierto, bastante lastimadito, el frágil y pobre Eren – Jean llevó las manos a su cabello, cerró los ojos y parecía estar contando internamente, cuando al final volvió a abrirlos, todo rastro de enojo había desaparecido, solo vio una mirada triste en su lugar.

\- Lo siento – volvió a pronunciar Mikasa, ella bajó la mirada nerviosamente, por alguna razón, no le gustaba verlo así, era mejor escuchar sus regaños que ver esos ojos tristes.

\- Olvídalo. No puedo hacer nada ¿Verdad? La señora Jaeger no va a querer escuchar razones, y estoy de su lado, si me lo preguntas.

Mikasa suspiró esta vez, sintió la mano de Jean sobre su hombro, alzó la vista y se encontró con ese rostro alargado con una sonrisa forzada, muy forzada. Probablemente Jean, en verdad estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no explotar y salir a terminar con el trabajo que los matones habían comenzado en Eren.

\- Perdón.

\- Debes ir a casa, ya va a ser hora de salida ¿No puedes llegar tarde, verdad?

Ella solo asintió, dio un suave beso en la mejilla de Jean y salió para encontrarse con Eren y Armin, el muchachito rubio los miraba con expresión severa, tampoco aprobaba lo que había llegada a sus oídos, mientras Eren simplemente trataba de ignorarlo olímpicamente. Ella ya no sabía si podía sentirse peor, en verdad había arruinado todo cuando lo único que intentó, fue salvar a Eren.

Los siguientes días fueron complicados, no buscó a Jean en el receso, sabía que él estaría con sus asesorados en la sala de profesores, pero tampoco pudo verlo después de clases, apenas hablaban por mensajes y eso, de cierta forma se sentía incómodo, a pesar de que ella nunca se consideró como una persona muy social, Jean no era de pocas palabras, deberían hablar más. Y si no lo hacían, era porque él debía seguir algo molesto.

¿Eso significaba el fin de su relación?

\- Mikasa, no exageres – Armin rio cuando ella le contó los problemas que parecían comenzar a tener – no creo que hayan terminado ¿Él te escribe, verdad?

Mikasa asintió.

\- Entonces, definitivamente siguen en una relación, solo han pasado por una pelea de pareja, algo perfectamente normal.

La muchacha quedó pensativa, quizás si era normal. Armin siempre tenía razón.

No podía quedarse después de clases, pero debía intentar acercarse. Así lo hizo, logró sacar a Jean del aula donde obligaba a uno de sus asesorados a admitir que había plagiado la práctica dirigida que le había entregado. Al final, después de que el muchachito de primer año prácticamente le rogara no ser reportado, Kirstein aceptó dejarle dar nuevamente la práctica, pero sería su última oportunidad.

\- Tienes mucho trabajo – la muchacha se sentó a su lado en la banca, comenzó a ordenar alfabéticamente los exámenes de la carpeta de Jean, mientras este separaba los que habían sido recientemente entregados del resto.

\- Es lo típico cada fin de semestre. Gracias – le respondió cuando recibió un grupo de papeles de la mujer.

\- Es mucho, me gustaría ayudarte.

\- No, está bien. Siempre me la he arreglado.

Mikasa alzó su rostro y lo enfocó en el rostro serio de Jean que seguía clasificando papeles.

\- Lamento lo del cuadro.

Jean levantó la mirada.

\- No, no te mortifiques, ya pasó – el muchacho posó su mano sobre la de Mikasa y sonrió como solía hacerlo antes, con calidez – además, estuve pensando bastante sobre eso.

La Ackerman lo miró confundida ¿Pensar qué?

\- Marco dice que es un desperdicio, me inscribí y no debería retirarme de esa manera. Si lo hago, les dejo el camino libre a Mina y a él, no puedo permitir eso.

\- No entiendo.

\- Seguiré pintando…

\- Yo no puedo ser tu modelo – interrumpió Mikasa, no supo en qué momento comenzó a apretar ella la mano de Jean, pero por la mirada del muchacho, eso lo sorprendió.

\- No, y en verdad lo lamento – Jean rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el dorso de la mano de su novia – le pedí a alguien más que fuera mi modelo, tendré que hacer el cuadro de nuevo, pero…

Mikasa dejó de escuchar el resto, las palabras de Jean, las últimas palabras comenzaron a dar vueltas una y otra vez por su cabeza. Jean iba a dibujar y pintar a alguien más.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, Kirstein se levantó con cuidado, tomó todos los papeles y los guardó con rapidez dentro de la carpeta arrugada.

\- Nos vemos en clase – él le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia el aula de profesores a dejar la carpeta. Mikasa se mantuvo parada donde estaba por varios minutos, hasta que un profesor auxiliar bajó a llamarle la atención. Caminó lento hacia el aula, aun pensando en algo tan simple.

Jean iba a dibujar y pintar a alguien más.

No supo por qué sintió cierta acidez en el estómago, probablemente se debía a que no había comido algo. Era una sensación incómoda.

Sensación incómoda que solo aumentó cuando al día siguiente vio a Hitch Dreyse sentada en el taburete que ella solía ocupar, la mujer de ojos vivaces le sonrió coquetamente, antes de levantarse y salir del taller, Jean gruñó algo sobre su puntualidad, que debía estar allí después de clases, Hitch solo asintió despreocupada mientras se iba.

\- Vas a pintar a Hitch – dijo Mikasa aún con los ojos levemente abiertos.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo como para convencer a otra persona, y de cierta forma Hitch…

\- ¿Crees que se parece a mí? – interrumpió bruscamente Mikasa.

\- ¿Qué? No, jamás ¿por qué debería parecerse a ti?

\- Así sería más fácil pintar sobre lo que ya tienes. No te tomaría más tiempo.

\- Supongo, pero no – Jean comenzó a negar efusivamente – lo haré desde cero, nadie se parece a ti.

Mikasa se sentó en su antiguo taburete, apretó los labios con fuerza mientras sentía ese molesto ardor.

\- Levi.

Jean dejó de ordenar sus cosas, enarcó una de sus cejas ante lo último dicho.

\- ¿Levi?

\- Pinta a Levi, dibújalo a él. Las personas dicen que nos parecemos, incluso tú dijiste que tenemos similar color de cabello, nariz y… y otras cosas – una vez escuchó a su tío decirle a la señora Jaeger que sus sobrinos se parecían, su tío no pudo haber exagerado, debería haber algún parecido.

\- Bueno, sí, tienen un color de cabello similar – Jean se rascó la nuca – ambos tienen una nariz muy bonita…

\- Le pediré que sea tu modelo – Mikasa sacó su celular, buscaba el número de su primo, apretó la tecla para llamar, pero terminó colgando, Jean se acercó a ella y la detuvo con suavidad.

\- Mikasa, él no va a aceptar. No quiero recibir un golpe.

\- No te golpeará, le pediré de favor que lo haga, solo debo llamarlo.

\- No va a aceptar y lo sabes. Además, no quiero – Jean desvió la mirada incómodo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Mikasa acababa de recibir un mensaje de Levi, un simple: _"En clase",_ lo llamaría después, había olvidado que él estaba en la universidad a esas horas.

\- Porque no me siento cómodo dibujando a un hombre, no creo que sea lo mío – Jean se encogió de hombros – aunque el perfil de Levi si es bonito… - lo último lo dijo bajito, pero no lo suficiente como para que Mikasa no lo escuchara.

Ella no pudo evitar arrugar la sien, quizás no debía pedirle a Levi que fuera su modelo después de todo. Pero, era él o Hitch…

\- Pinta a Levi.

\- Mikasa…

\- Solo tienes que conseguir un taburete más alto, es lo único. Él también puede estar quieto por más de una hora.

Jean dejó escapar una risita al escuchar lo del taburete, Mikasa no entendió, ella hablaba muy en serio, un taburete más alto era importante, Levi era pequeño.

\- Aunque él acepte y yo también. No puedo.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos.

\- Entre las reglas del concurso, dice que debe ser una pintura de un alumno de la secundaria. Levi podrá tener la apariencia y la altura de un chico de nuestra edad, pero sabemos que no lo es.

Mikasa chasqueó la lengua.

\- Entonces, Armin.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pinta a Armin.

\- No, ya te dije, no dibujo hombres…

\- Ponle una peluca – interrumpió Mikasa.

\- Eso es raro, Mikasa.

\- Entonces, Levi. También puedes ponerle una peluca, si quieres.

\- Ya había dicho que él no puede – Jean parecía incómodo.

\- ¿Sasha? Ella es mujer. Pinta a Sasha.

Jean entrecerró los ojos por un momento antes de negar efusivamente. Parecía analizarla.

\- Sasha no puede estar quieta más de 5 minutos. Es una terrible idea. Además, no la necesito, ya le dije a Hitch y ella aceptó, solo tendré que devolver luego el favor, pero puedo vivir con eso.

La Ackerman se levantó de un salto al escuchar la palabra _favor,_ sintió como sus tripas sonaban y el ardor se expandía por todo su abdomen y subía por su garganta. Quizás tenía gastritis.

\- Le diré a Levi – repitió automáticamente.

Jean la tomó de los hombros y la volvió a hacer sentar, su rostro incómodo desapareció y ahora mostraba una sonrisa tímida.

\- Sé que estas preocupada, pero estará bien. Hitch no es ni la mitad de bonita que tú, pero estará bien, prometió esforzarse, dibujarla no será tan difícil.

Pero ese no era el problema. Mikasa no dejó de pensar en Hitch siendo modelo de Jean ¿Por qué no podía quitar esa imagen de su cabeza? O peor ¿Por qué su aparente gastritis parecía cobrar fuerza cada vez que pensaba en ello? No debía seguir pensando en algo que iba a ser de todas maneras, Jean había tomado una decisión y él no solía cambiar de opinión fácilmente, además ¿Era algo tan malo? No, no lo era. Kirstein tendría a su modelo para el cuadro, ganaría y luego todo volvería a la normalidad, ella terminaría con su castigo y nuevamente todo sería como antes. Jean volvería a salir con ella, él volvería a mirarla de esa manera tan particular y volvería a dibujarla en sus bitácoras ¿Verdad?

Jean volvería a dibujarla, definitivamente lo haría, no había forma en que después de ganar el concurso, él decidiera comenzar a dibujar a cualquier chica que tuviera en frente, es decir, ese pasatiempo era especial, era personal y Jean siempre dijo que amaba dibujarla a ella. Eso no podía cambiar ¿O sí?

Entonces, la imagen de Jean mirando con esos ojos castaños oscuros a Hitch de la misma forma en que debía mirarla a ella, la hizo apretar fuertemente los dientes y sentir la acidez de su estómago en su boca.

Aun así, no hizo nada. Después de clases debía ir con Eren directo a casa, no podía quedarse para verlo pintarla aunque quisiera hacerlo, pero ¿Por qué quería verlos? No lo sabía, y tampoco tenía ganas de buscar la respuesta, solo sabía que deseaba que no fuera Hitch.

Pasó un día, dos días, la semana terminó y la última, antes del festival, fue la más difícil, casi no veía a Jean, entre sus obligaciones como tutor y el cuadro, el solo sentarse a su lado en el aula, era ya bastante ¿Desde cuándo Mikasa notaba eso? No lo sabía ¿Desde cuándo extrañaba tanto a Jean?

\- Pareces muy estresada – Armin la miró con curiosidad - ¿Tan terrible es el castigo de la señora Jaeger?

\- Siempre la ayudé con los quehaceres del hogar. No es difícil, Eren la está pasando peor.

No era mentira, ella siempre planchó, lavó, barrió, apoyó en la cocina, fue a comprar e hizo todo lo posible para ayudar a la madre de Eren, mientras que él siempre hizo las cosas a regañadientes, y ahora era peor, prácticamente cada trabajo del hogar era como un castigo militar para Eren que estaba obligado a permanecer recluido en casa, ayudando y solo se le permitía salir con Mikasa a hacer las compras. Ella se sentía su guardaespaldas. Y extrañamente, antes, cuando lo hacía por decisión propia, no le molestaba, pero ahora, mientras estaba a su lado vigilando que no desapareciera, no podía evitar pensar en qué estaría haciendo Hitch con Jean.

\- Eren siempre ha odiado esas cosas, y más ahora, él quería salir con Annie en estos días.

\- No puede, la señora Jaeger se enojaría mucho si él vuelve a escaparse.

Armin se encogió de hombros.

Una risa alegre le llamó la atención. Caminando por el pasillo, logró ver a tres personas conocidas, el cabello rubio atado en un moño bajo, la expresión de aburrimiento y la curiosa nariz, eran inconfundibles, Annie Leonheart iba tranquilamente acompañada por sus dos amigas: Mina Carolina y Hitch Dreyse, con su inconfundible sonrisa.

Probablemente su mirada fue muy profunda, porque Hitch desvió su vista y la miró, ella amplió su sonrisa y alzó su mano en gesto de saludo, no supo cómo, pero las tres chicas terminaron acercándose a Armin y a ella. Invadiendo su tranquilo momento en el receso.

\- Mikasa ¿Cierto? – Hitch hablaba alegremente – vaya, de cierta forma me ayudaste, así que tengo que agradecerte.

La Ackerman miró confundida a la muchacha de cabello castaño claro.

\- Ahora Jean me debe un favor – Hitch amplió su sonrisa – eso es muy agradable, sabré sacarle provecho…

\- Hitch, vamos, no debes decir esas cosas. – Mina, una muchacha más baja y de cabello oscuro, sonrió nerviosa – Mikasa, ignora a Hitch, ella siempre…

\- Vamos, Mina. Aunque hagas esas muecas, yo sé que estás nerviosa, temes que te ganemos el primer puesto, y vaya que lo haremos. Si ganamos, el favor por cobrar será el doble de grande - lo último lo dijo con una voz cantarina.

Mikasa no supo en qué momento dio un paso al frente, tampoco cuándo Hitch fue empujada hacia atrás por Annie, que se adelantó cerrándole el paso. El rostro de Hitch palideció y su sonrisa se borró, Mina por su parte también se vio pálida y jalaba hacia atrás a su amiga, como queriendo protegerla, mientras Annie mirada a Mikasa fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos azules tan fríos, pero que a Eren le gustaban.

Quiso dar un paso más, pero la mano de Armin la jaló del brazo, él también se veía nervioso, Mikasa no entendía por qué, ella solo quería preguntarle a Hitch qué favor iba deberle Jean. Annie seguía sin moverse, estaba rígida, con la guardia alta como si esperara algo.

\- A-Annie ¿Qué estás…? ¿Por qué…? – Hitch titubeó, miró primero horrorizada a Mikasa, luego a la muchacha rubia más baja.

\- Nunca eres capaz de sentir el peligro, Hitch. Ni siquiera teniendo a un monstruo delante tuyo dispuesto a atacarte. – Leonheart habló pausadamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Mikasa – Mikasa ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

\- Nada. No iba a hacer nada – no retrocedió, jaló a Armin consigo y dio un paso más.

\- Eso pensé – Annie por su parte hizo lo mismo.

\- Mikasa, tenemos que ir a la sala de profesores. Me prometiste que ibas a acompañarme ¿recuerdas? – Armin la jaló varias veces del brazo, con posiblemente toda la fuerza que tenía – Annie, chicas, gracias por saludarnos, ahora nos vamos…

Leonheart asintió, los miró profundamente por última vez antes de voltearse y alejarse jalando a Mina y a la nerviosa Hitch que parecía seguir sin comprender exactamente qué había pasado. Aún podían escuchar sus murmullos, cuando Armin se paró frente a ella con el ceño fruncido y aun sudando.

\- ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

Mikasa parpadeó confundidas ¿Por qué le preguntaba lo mismo que Annie?

\- No pensaba hacer nada.

\- Eso no lo decía tu mirada, parecía que estuvieras a punto de taclear a Hitch o peor, levantarla de la blusa y estrellarla contra la pared. Mikasa ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ibas a atacarla?

Quizás eso también lo había pensado Annie y por eso reaccionó así, pero ella no iba a hacer eso ¿O sí? ¿Hubiera sido capaz de levantar de la blusa a Hitch para obligarla a decirle qué favor iba a cobrarle a Jean? ¿En serio sería capaz de hacer eso?

Armin llevó una de sus manos a su cabello, los ojos azules cálidos se veían preocupados. Pero como si una idea acaba de cruzar su mente, el muchachito abrió levemente los ojos y la miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

\- Estás celosa.

No fue una pregunta, era una afirmación.

\- Estás muy celosa, Mikasa.

\- ¿Celosa? – ella repitió.

¿Estaba celosa?

\- Eso explica por qué no quieres ver a Hitch, y tu incomodidad con que Jean la pinte – Armin suavizó su expresión.

\- Yo… yo no estoy celosa – titubeó Mikasa.

\- ¿Te hubieras sentido mejor si él aceptaba pintar a Levi o a Sasha o a mí?

Mikasa contrajo sus cejas, cuando lo sugirió sonaba como una buena idea, pero ahora, extrañamente ya no. No quería que Jean pasara horas mirando a Levi y dibujándolo, no quería que se acercara a Sasha para corregir su postura ni que arreglara su cabello con esa suavidad impropia en él, y menos que mirara a Armin como si él fuera lo más importante en el mundo de Jean. Ella no quería que Jean mirara a nadie como la miraba a ella cuando la dibujaba.

\- No, no me hubiera sentido mejor.

Armin sonrió con un toque paternal, se acercó a la muchacha y la tomó con delicadeza del brazo.

\- Vamos al aula, esto pasará pronto. Solo queda una semana para el festival y eres lo suficientemente madura como para saber que Jean Kirstein solo tiene ojos para ti ¿verdad?

Ninguna palabra de Armin la hizo sentir mejor, ni siquiera estaba segura cómo se sentía realmente. La última semana fue terrible, no ver a Jean nunca se sintió tan agónico, seguir a Eren por obligación, jamás fue un suplicio tan grande como ahora. Armin no la dejaba sola en el receso, siempre tomándola del brazo y tratando inútilmente de arrastrarla lejos del campo de visión de donde aparecía Hitch Dreyse junto a sus amigas, cuando ambas vistas chocaban, Mikasa podía ver como la muchacha perdía su sonrisa coqueta, palidecía e inmediatamente ponía a Annie delante de ella.

A veces, Mikasa tenía ganas de decirle a Armin que no temiera, que si realmente quisiera lastimar a Dreyse, nada podría detenerla, ni él, ni Annie con sus técnicas, ni el mismo Jean podría detener el poder de la Ackerman. Ella no quería hacerle daño, pero también, a veces no estaba segura de eso, más cuando notaba lo bonita que esa muchacha era, como sonreía como una muñeca de porcelana, como movía su cabello despreocupadamente y caminaba como toda una señorita. Era femenina, tenía un cuerpo delgado y formas suaves, era quizás todo lo que un hombre podría querer mientras que Mikasa se sentía como su antítesis.

No quería que pintara a Hitch, no quería que estuvieran tantas horas solos y con Jean mirándola con detenimiento, no quería que se le acerca para acariciar su cabello castaño claro y no quería que Jean sonriera al verla ¿Y si…? ¿Y si Jean descubría que Hitch era más bonita que ella? ¿Y si Jean descubría que Hitch era encantadora mientras Mikasa era seria y taciturna? ¿Y si Jean se hartaba de que ella a veces mencionara a Eren? ¿Y si Jean reconocía que estaba cansado de tener una novia como Mikasa y buscara darle más color a su vida? No, no podía ocurrir.

\- Tú solo dime, Mikasa. Y Connie y yo le llenaremos el casillero de cosas asquerosas – Sasha le sonrió maliciosa.

\- Pero, Hitch es agradable a su manera – Connie posó sus brazos detrás de su nuca e hizo un gesto despreocupado – una vez nos dio su almuerzo ¿Recuerdas, Sasha? Dijo que estaba a dieta. Al que deberíamos molestar es a Marlo, ese si es un idiota…

\- Cállate, Connie – Sasha gruñó – esto es solidaridad femenina, tú solo eres mi cómplice.

Tampoco lo hizo, no le permitió a Sasha hacer su broma pesada, Armin los escuchó y estuvo durante todo el receso regañándolos por darle malos consejos a Mikasa y comportarse como niños.

Si tan solo su modelo hubiera sido Levi… No, tampoco quería a Levi allí sentado y siendo observado de la misma manera en que Eren lo miraba, no necesitaba que Jean desarrollara esa misma admiración.

Si tan solo hubiera sido Armin… No, no podía ser él, Había escuchado a algunos chicos decir que Arlet les parecía _lindo,_ no quería que Jean terminara pensando lo mismo.

Si tan solo hubiera aceptado a Sasha ¡No! ¡Tampoco! Sasha también era bonita. Poco a poco Mikasa se entendía a sí misma, no quería a nadie allí sentado, solo a sí misma, solo quería que ella misma fuera su modelo. Solo quería que Jean la pintara a ella, a nadie más.

Cuando estaba frente a él, solo en esos momentos se sentía perfecta, importante y hermosa porque esos ojos castaños le decían eso cuando la miraban con esa calidez que no veía en nadie más. Solo cuando Jean le sonreía con suavidad y se sonrojaba hasta las orejas por decir cosas que a ella misma la avergonzaban, ella se sentía… se sentía cálida y querida.

Sabía que era querida por su familia consanguínea, su tío Kenny la llamaba su _pequeña princesa asesina,_ por supuesto, el último adjetivo nunca lo decía frente a la señora Jaeger, Levi la quería, eran primos y nadie la conocía o podía leerla mejor que el otro Ackerman, sabía que la señora Jaeger la adoraba como una hija, que Eren la veía como una hermana o una segunda madre, que Armin la quería mucho al igual que Sasha, sabía que sus demás compañeros la apreciaban.

Pero Jean, con Jean era otro sentimiento.

Uno que sentía que era solo suyo, que solo era ella había despertado sin necesidad de alguna obligación, no había lazos de sangre de por medio, no había una historia triste de una pobre niña huérfana sin hogar a dónde ir, no había amigos de amigos que le comenzaron a tomar aprecio por los años juntos. No, Jean la quería sin tener una buena razón. Jean la quería porque era ella, por ser solo Mikasa.

Y todo podía terminar si él se cansaba de soportar su obsesión con proteger a Eren y aspiraba a tener una novia a tiempo completo, bonita, con una familia normal y menos problemas. Ella debía proteger a Eren, él era su familia, Jean entendía, pero ¿Hasta cuándo entendería? Su tío Kenny decía que no debía nunca dejarse vencer, que era una Ackerman y los Ackerman no pueden ser derrotados. Pero ¿Cómo luchar contra todas las niñas de la escuela y del mundo? ¿Cómo luchar contra sí misma y su obligación autoimpuesta de proteger a Eren Jaeger?

Armin decía que Eren no necesitaba protección, Carla también creía que Eren necesitaba más mano dura para no convertirse en un comunista alcohólico hippie, que sobreprotección. Kenny consideraba que no era culpa de Carla, eran los malos genes del exesposo, y Levi creía ciegamente que lo que Eren necesitaba era ser corregido duramente y una buena paliza sería conveniente. Quizás era momento de que ella también aceptara eso y comenzara a soltar el hilo, Eren podía luchar contra el sistema que creía que lo oprimía, pero ella no sería el guardaespaldas, no a tiempo completo, por lo menos.

Quería seguir siendo la novia de Jean, del chico guapo de sonrisa burlona, visión realista, de genio difícil y de verbo ácido. No quería perderlo, a pesar de que quizás él merecía a alguien mejor.

El día del festival llegó cuando estaba por desesperarse y dejar atrás su expresión siempre cauta y sobria. El castigo había también terminado y ese sábado, la señora Jaeger le permitió a Eren y a ella ir al festival. Mientras se abotonaba la chaqueta rosa y terminaba de acomodarse el vestido blanco que llevaba debajo, escuchaba a la madre de Eren regañarlo por no estar listo.

A Mikasa no le sorprendió, Eren no parecía tan emocionado en ser liberado del castigo si eso significaba que ese fin de semana debía ir a la casa de su padre y convivir con su medio hermano mayor y esa familia ajena y extraña a él. Esa relación nunca había sido buena, Eren era demasiado rencoroso con su padre y trataba de truncar cualquier acercamiento entre la otra familia de Grisha Jaeger.

Ella no iría. Antes, cuando era más pequeña y Eren era arrastrado a esas visitas mensuales acordadas por ambos padres durante el divorcio, a pesar de que Carla nunca estuvo del todo de acuerdo; él siempre la jalaba consigo. Pero no volvería a ocurrir, Mikasa pasaría el fin de semana libre con Jean, se había prometido a sí misma pedirle salir a su novio y hasta preguntarle a la señora Jaeger si podía llevarlo a almorzar a casa.

Vio su reflejo por décima vez, cosa no propia en ella, tomó un bolso pequeño de cuero negro que le regaló su tío, lo cruzó y salió de su habitación, Eren estaba abajo, con expresión gruñona y brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Vamos, Mikasa! No me puedes dejar solo – fue lo primero que escupió después de que salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia la parada de autobús.

\- El señor Jaeger siempre ha querido tenerte en su casa sin mí, será conveniente para ustedes.

\- No lo será, no necesito eso – Eren bufó - ¿Crees que si me golpeas y termino con el ojo morado, mi madre me vuelva a castigar?

\- Creo que te mandará igual y hará que la otra señora Jaeger te cuide. – Carla conocía a Eren como la palma de su mano, no caería con un truco barato.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres ir? – Eren enarcó su ceja – el mes pasado le ganaste en los pulsos a Zeke, fue divertido verlo llorar.

\- Tendré una cita.

Eren se detuvo, la miró por un momento antes de sonreír maliciosamente.

\- Oh vaya, y yo que pensaba que Kirstein iba tan lento como los abuelos – el Jaeger pasó su brazo por el cuello de Mikasa y juntó sus cabezas mientras reía – eso significa que dejarás de cuidarme como un bebé porque ya entendiste que tienes otro bebé que cuidar ¿no?

\- Jean sabe cuidarse solo, tú no sobrevivirías sin mí – Mikasa se encogió de hombros, Jean era fuerte y no se metía en tantos problemas como Eren – pero Eren, necesitas crecer, te daré tu espacio… – ella sabía que necesitaba enfocarse en Jean y salvar su relación. Si, tenía problemas más importantes en qué pensar que en los problemas familiares del Jaeger menor.

\- Supongo que es un comienzo – Eren deshizo el agarre y la miró con cierta decepción - ¿¡Pero tienes que darme mi espacio justo este fin de semana!?

El festival estaba muy animado, se encontró con Armin y juntos pasearon por la escuela adornada por colores brillantes, puestos de comida, música por todos lados y ese absorbente ambiente lleno de emoción que llenaba el corazón de todos. En el pequeño estrado armando, unas chicas bailaban, Mikasa volvió a repetirse que estaría allí el próximo año, sus ojos grises dejaron de ver a las bailarinas cuando Armin sugirió ir al taller de arte donde los cuadros debían estar exponiéndose, allí estaría Jean, él mismo se lo había confirmado ayer con un mensaje de texto.

El pequeño taller tenía todas las mesas apiladas en la parte posterior, desmontadas para hacer espacio para colocar los cuadros sobre los bastidores, eran 12 cuadros pintados al óleo, los primeros no le llamaron mucho la atención, el único que la hizo ver con cierta emoción fue el de Mina Carolina, la amiga de Hitch y Annie, era un lienzo casi tan grande como el de Jean, pero en él estaba pintado Marco con una sonrisa ancha en su rostro pecoso. Se veía tan realista, era una técnica preciosa, el mismo Armin comenzó a halagar a la sonrojada Mina que estaba a un lado de su cuadro y sonreía nerviosa ante cada palabra. Hasta Eren, tan desinteresado en el arte, admitió que le gustó.

\- No es para tanto, Marco fue un excelente modelo – Mina asintió sonrojada.

Mikasa no pudo evitar preguntarse si Jean hubiera dicho eso de ella, si hubiera seguido siendo su modelo.

Al final de la exposición estaba el cuadro de Jean y él mismo. Lo vio parado con los brazos cruzados, sonreía y parecía entretenido, frente a él distinguió a dos figuras más bajas, eran Annie y la misma Hitch que tocaba el hombro de Kirstein y reía con él.

Antes de que pudiera dar pasos largos y llegar hacia ellos con intenciones que podrían poner en peligro la integridad de Hitch, Jean alzó el rostro y la vio, los ojos castaños se abrieron levemente y una sonrisa amplia apareció en los labios de ese rostro alargado. Mikasa se detuvo y solo atinó a sonreír con suavidad.

La muchacha de cabello castaño claro la miró y solo bastó eso para quitar su mano del hombro de Jean y colocarse detrás de Annie que miraba aburrida a Ackerman. Al parecer Leonheart era su escudo humano.

\- Mikasa, estaba por llamarte. ¿Qué haces, Hitch?

Hitch seguía detrás de Annie con una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa.

\- Cuido mi vida, Jean. Tu bella modelo necesita protección de su querida amiga.

Jean enarcó una ceja, confuso mientras tomaba de la mano a Mikasa, ella volvió a sentir esa calidez que le gustaba.

\- ¿Y qué tal? ¿Te gusta? – Jean le sonrió cuando desvió su vista hacia el cuadro.

Armin comenzó a alabarlo de la misma manera en que lo hizo con Mina, Eren por su parte hizo comentarios con el afán de molestar a Jean, consiguió su objetivo y mientras ambos peleaban verbalmente, ella se sintió lejana a todos viendo el cuadro de Jean. Hitch estaba dibujada con una sonrisa amplia y presumida, el cabello estaba detallado con delicadeza, la luz le llegaba directamente y parecía que sus ojos fueran dos pozos de oro fundido, brillosos y vivos. No usaba una escueta blusa floreada como la que Mikasa iba a llevar, ella tenía una blusa con escote y lo que parecía ser un top oscuro dentro, pero eso no impedía que su pecho estuviera más descubierto de lo que le hubiera gustado a ella. Su cuello largo, tan expuesto y delicado, sumado con la posición de su cabeza la hacía ver natural, liviana, bella.

Era un cuadro perfecto. Jean ganaría, su único rival fuerte sería Mina.

\- Pero supongo que lo hiciste bien, cara de caballo.

\- Viniendo eso de un idiota suicida que no sabe nada de arte, me considero afortunado, Jaeger.

\- No digas eso, Jaeger – Hitch entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente – el cuadro es perfecto y ganaremos.

\- Mina lo hizo bien…

Hitch desvió su vista hacia Jean, ambos cruzaron su mirada y bufaron a la vez. Mikasa sintió nuevamente esa acidez en su estómago y un deseo desagradable de que Jean perdiera ¿Qué clase de novia era?

\- Mina es una tramposa – dijeron a la vez.

\- No es justo, ella toma clases, su padre es pintor y Marco nunca te dijo que era tan buena ¿verdad, Jean? – Hitch posó sus manos en sus caderas.

Jean asintió.

\- Marco es un traidor. Debió advertirle a su mejor amigo que su novia era casi una profesional.

\- Tranquilos, chicos. Ganará el mejor – Armin sonrió nervioso tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos.

\- Y esos seremos nosotros, pequeño – Hitch amplió su sonrisa presumida – ve preparándote para cumplir mis exigencias, Kirstein.

En verdad, comenzó a desear que perdieran. Mikasa se sintió la peor persona por querer eso.

\- Hitch, parece que quisieras morir – Annie sonrió de lado mientras desviaba sus ojos de Eren hacia ella. Gris contra azul frío.

Dreyse palideció mientras hacía ademán de toser para liberarse de la situación.

La premiación fue en la tarde, casi era de noche cuando la profesora Nanaba subió al estrado pequeño a nombrar a los tres primeros puestos del concurso de arte.

Hitch, aún sin separarse de Annie y ahora de Eren, se puso al lado izquierdo de Jean, mientras ella estaba en el derecho, tomada de la mano suave de Kirstein. Él apretó el agarre cuando comenzó a leer el nombre del tercer puesto, Mikasa se sintió terrible al esperar que dijera el nombre de su novio, pero no fue así, dijo otro nombre. Hubo una ola de aplausos mientras el chico desconocido subía, luego un silencio mientras el sobre con el segundo lugar llegaba a las manos de la profesora.

Mikasa consiguió lo que quería, Jean fue nombrado en segundo puesto, Armin aplaudió fuerte y lo abrazó, Eren aplaudió sorprendido, Hitch chilló casi a punto de subir al estrado y quitarle el sobre a la profesora para leerlo por sí misma, fue detenida por Annie que también parecía levemente sorprendida. Sasha y Connie abrazaron a Kristein mientras Marco nervioso hacía lo mismo, ella solo lo miró sin saber qué decir, Jean quizás esperaba un abrazo o un beso, pero no hubo tiempo, se alejó para subir al estrado.

La ganadora fue Mina, arriba, los tres enseñaban sus medallas, la muchacha al borde las lágrimas estaba siendo fotografiada por Marco que no dejaba de lanzarle besos volados, Annie que aplaudía sinceramente con una sonrisa cálida y Hitch que también aplaudía a su amiga, aunque por dentro quizás estaba muriendo por haber perdido.

Cuando bajaron, los chicos le dieron palmadas en la espalda a un Jean que mantenía una sonrisa incómoda y solo respondía con un encogimiento de hombros ante las protestas de Hitch.

\- ¿Quisieras dar un paseo conmigo?

Jean la tomó de la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, ella asintió y se alejaron, caminaron entre algunos puestos de comida, escucharon como uno de los últimos números de baile iba a subir y que después sería la hora de los fuegos artificiales.

Él la llevó de nuevo al taller de arte, Mikasa se extrañó. Jean soltó su mano y se metió en el pequeño depósito, fueron minutos donde ella se quedó sola pensando en lo mala persona que era por haber deseado que Jean perdiera y como ahora, que lo había conseguido, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, esta aliviada, si había perdido, Hitch no le pediría ese _favor,_ pero por otro lado, él había trabajado mucho en su cuadro, mucho. Merecía ganar y no un segundo lugar.

Ella era terrible por sentirse bien por la derrota de su novio.

Jean sacó un cuadro tapado por una delicada tela, Mikasa se acercó rápidamente ¿Acaso…?

Él puso el cuadro sobre un bastidor libre, quitó la tela y descubrió el trabajo. Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron ampliamente, allí se veía a sí misma, sentada con su semblante relajado con una sonrisa suave, su cabello oscuro detallado con mucha precisión y pintado con mucha delicadeza, los ojos grises brillantes y tan vivos como los que pintó en Hitch. El cuadro que había comenzado con ella, estaba allí, terminado, bello y perfecto como imaginó que se vería.

Jean había terminado el cuadro aún sin ella.

\- Tú… ¿Por qué…? – titubeó sin poder pronunciar bien sus palabras.

\- Yo… - Jean se sonrojó levemente – estoy bastante acostumbrado a pintarte de memoria, Mikasa. Le he hecho tantas veces antes, lo único nuevo era la técnica.

\- Entonces…

\- ¿Por qué no lo presenté? – Jean se encogió de hombros – La regla era específica, debía tener una modelo y no hacerlo de memoria e inventarme los claros-oscuros de tu piel ni cómo la luz cae sobre ti, y esas cosas. Era un cuadro realista, y lamentablemente este no lo es del todo. Eres tú, pero tú realmente eres más bella que esto.

De nuevo esas palabras, Jean volvía a decirle esas palabras. Se sintió culpable.

\- Lamento que no ganaras… - susurró bajito.

\- Está bien – el muchacho se encogió de hombros y suspiró pesadamente – Mina era un duro oponente, y esto del óleo – Kirstein arrugó la nariz – creo que no se me da, seguiré con el lápiz…

\- No, Jean, lo haces muy bien – Mikasa lo interrumpió con ímpetu – pintas precioso, tu cuadro era perfecto, yo… yo no debí desear que perdieras.

Jean abrió los ojos sorprendido. Mikasa lo miró nerviosa ¿Ahora qué? ¿Se molestaría? ¿Se iría? Ella era mala, Jean merecía ganar.

\- Vaya, eso fue inesperado – él se rascó la nuca incómodo - ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

Mikasa bajó su vista hacia sus pies, movió el derecho levemente, como si pisara algún bicho en el suelo.

\- Mikasa.

Ella alzó el rostro y se encontró con el rostro sereno de Jean.

\- ¿Qué te iba a pedir en favor Hitch si ganaban?

\- Bueno, en realidad eso iba a ser un plus, el favor aún se lo debo, pero… - Jean se detuvo en seco, retomó su vista hacia la Ackerman y no pudo evitar parpadear confundido varias veces - ¿Querías que perdiera por ese favor?

La Ackerman volvió a bajar la vista y asintió.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Por qué tiene que pedirte favores y sonreír así? – Mikasa apretó las manos y alzó el rostro, una leve corriente eléctrica atravesó su columna vertebral al percatarse que acababa de alzar la voz y sonar como Armin había dicho que sonaba una mujer…

\- Celosa – Jean dijo en voz alta su pensamiento, ella solo apretó sus labios mientras veía como Kirstein la observaba entre sorprendido y divertido ¿Qué era tan divertido? – Estás celosa de Hitch.

No, no era solo de Hitch, pero no necesitaba que supiera más, por ahora.

\- ¿Por qué estás celosa de ella? Eso explicaría por qué ella estaba tratando a Annie como su guardaespaldas personal, de verdad debiste aterrarla.

\- Porque tú decidiste pintarla a ella, tú solo me dibujabas a mí. Y ahora… ahora la dibujaste a ella. – Mikasa ignoró el comentario sobre el miedo que había provocado en la muchacha de sonrisa coqueta, no fue intencional, no exactamente intencional.

\- Lo hice porque estabas castigada, Mikasa. Nunca hubiera pintado a Hitch si tú no hubieras acabado bajo castigo ¿recuerdas?

Mikasa chasqueó la lengua. Jean no pudo evitar reír.

\- En verdad, te pareces a Levi – él alzó su rostro y tomó con suavidad la mano de su novia - ¿Te hubieras sentido mejor si pintaba a Levi o a Armin o incluso, a Sasha?

La misma pregunta de Armin, sintió lo mismo que cuando su amigo se lo preguntó.

\- No, no me hubiera sentido mejor – repitió mientras apretaba la mano que entrelaza sus dedos – no me hubiera sentido mejor sabiendo que pintabas a cualquiera que no soy yo.

Ella se acercó a Jean, lo miró fijamente. Por fin se entendía a sí misma.

\- Yo solo quiero que me dibujes y pintes a mí, a nadie más. Nunca.

Un suave sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Jean, él trató de desviar la vista, pero Mikasa no lo dejó, ella quería seguir viéndolo de frente, siempre de frente.

\- Eres posesiva, Mikasa – Kirstein soltó las manos de la muchacha y las llevó a sus mejillas, acarició con esa delicadeza impropia la piel suave con las yemas de los dedos, sin cortar ni un segundo la conexión de sus ojos – no tienes por qué serlo, yo solo quiero ser tuyo.

Mikasa llevó sus manos a la cintura de Jean, apretó levemente y se permitió sonreír con suavidad.

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- En realidad, me encanta – Jean sonrió ampliamente aún sonrojado – tengo algo de masoquista, mi hermano dice que es de familia.

Jean movió una de sus manos hacia el cabello oscuro de la muchacha, la acarició con cariño, con suavidad.

\- No te pongas celosa, ya te dije, pintar a Hitch fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Sasha estaba fuera de mis límites, podré ser un cabrón, pero no un hijo de puta, Connie no estaría feliz de ver a su chica siendo observada por un tipo guapo como yo.

Mikasa no pudo evitar lanzar una risita.

\- Annie estaba descartada, su nariz no es de mi agrado, aunque a Jaeger parece gustarle, Historia estaba fuera de mis posibilidades y si sigo, te darás cuenta de que mi tiempo y mis candidatas eran pocas. Dreyse es mi amiga, y fue fácil convencerla.

Con suavidad, Jean chocó sus frentes.

\- Pero siempre, siempre amaré pintarte solo a ti, por eso acabé el cuadro a pesar de no poder presentarlo, porque soy incapaz de dejar un trabajo incompleto donde estés tú. Porque amo dibujarte, porque amé pintarte, porque te quiero tanto – lo último lo dijo bajito, como si fuera un secreto entre los dos, algo que solo ellos podían saber en su pequeño mundo.

\- Yo también te quiero tanto – respondió Mikasa.

\- Además, quería terminarlo para dártelo ¿Quisieras recibirlo, Mikasa?

La muchacha desvió levemente los ojos hacia el cuadro donde ella se veía hermosa, perfecta y radiante, tal y como Jean la veía. Sonrió levemente.

\- Si quiero. Le mandaré hacer un marco.

Se dieron un suave beso, Mikasa aún se aferraba a la cintura de Jean, mientras él no soltaba sus mejillas. Fue delicado, dulce, un roce que los alejó del bullicio de esa escuela por instantes, trasladándolos en su burbuja, a su pequeño mundo. La Ackerman sintió sus mejillas colorearse, cuando lo besaba, su corazón se agitaba y perdía la fuerza en sus piernas ¿Eso sería normal? Quizás luego se lo preguntaría a Armin, pero por ahora, debía admitir que le gustaba esa sensación.

Cuando se separaron, vio el rostro rojo de Jean que la miraba con ternura y ese brillo en los ojos que solo aparecía en la mirada del muchacho cuando la veía a ella.

Mikasa esperaba que eso nunca cambiara. Jean era tan cálido.

\- Lo seguimos haciendo mal – Jean lanzó una risita - ¿Sabes? Yo debería sostenerte de la cintura.

Quizás tenía razón, cuando veía a Sasha besar a Connie, era ella la que se aferraba al cuello del muchachito mientras él la agarraba de la cintura. Incluso había visto a su tío besarse con algunas mujeres de la misma forma que Connie y Sasha. Pero también había visto a Eren y Annie… y Annie parecía ser bastante demandante con el pobre Jaeger.

\- A mí me gusta así – dijo suavemente alzando su rostro imperturbable - ¿A ti, no?

\- No es que me moleste – Jean se encogió de hombros - a mí me gusta agarrar tu cabello y tu carita.

Se quedaron un momento así, medio abrazados, ella aun sosteniéndolo con firmeza la cintura y él acariciándole el rostro con ternura.

\- ¿Ya no estás celosa? Podemos guardar el cuadro e ir a ver los fuegos artificiales ¿Quieres, Mikasa?

\- Si, vamos. Pero antes… - Mikasa se soltó con suavidad, no estaba segura si debía preguntarlo, pero tampoco podía ignorarlo porque la acidez de su estómago volvería y eso no era agradable - ¿Qué favor le debes a Hitch?

Jean lanzó una carcajada suave.

\- En verdad, quieres saber ¿no? – ella asintió – Te vas a desilusionar, no es nada de lo que te puedes imaginar en tu mente maquiavélica, simplemente me comprometí en borrar algunas de sus notas en rojo, al final lo haré, pero eso no significa que la aprobaré con creces, como ella quería.

\- ¿Eso está bien? – Jean era muy serio con su trabajo como asesor ¿Realmente iba a hacer eso?

\- Cualquier actividad extracurricular puede generar puntos extra para los estudiantes en riesgo académico, y técnicamente, ser mi modelo es una actividad extracurricular porque está formando parte del taller de pintura, eso amerita algunos puntos por las horas que la entretuve con mi pintura y ella pudo haber estado estudiando, no lo hubiera aprovechado estudiando, quizás Hitch hubiera visto Netflix en esas horas, pero teóricamente, sí, debió estudiar. – Jean movió su dedo y lo posó en la pequeña nariz de Mikasa – Así que, no estoy haciendo trampa, solo uso los puntos que ella acumuló, que no son muchos, pero basta para aprobar sus prácticas reprobadas. – Jean hablaba mientras volvía a tapar el cuadro con la tela que lo protegía y lo metía en el pequeño depósito.

Mikasa asintió dando a entender que captaba la lógica, si Jean no hacía algo en contra de sus propios principios, entonces estaría bien.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano, la Ackerman apretó el agarre y le sonrió con su gesto suave. Verían los fuegos artificiales juntos y allí le propondría pasar mañana todo el día también juntos, debería recuperar el tiempo perdido y ¿Por qué no? Hacer que la dibujara en su bitácora, como siempre hacía, como siempre haría.

Porque Mikasa había descubierto que amaba ser dibujada y observada por las manos y los ojos de Jean Kirstein.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Adoro cuando escribo a un Jean que dibuja y pinta, es un fetiche mío, perdón. No puedo evitarlo.

Y así, llegamos a los 6/10, solo nos quedan 4, wau, que rápido avanzamos c:

¡Nos leemos prontito!

 _Kyo_


	7. Intimidad

Hola a todos ~ Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero mejor tarde que nunca (?)

ADVERTENCIA: Conjunto de **ONE-SHOTS **compilados en este fic, **NINGÚN ONE-SHOT ANTERIOR TIENE RELACIÓN CON ESTE O CON LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS, NO ES UNA HISTORIA CORRIDA, NO LEERLO ASÍ.** Son historias independientes, con escenas independientes y situaciones que no se relacionan entre ellas. Uf, siempre lo aclaro, me pregunto si alguien leerá estas aclaraciones xD

Los personajes son de Isayama hermoso, yo solo los uso para escribir mis historias bien pinches cursis y hacer mi JeanKasa realidad, no me arrepiento de nada, Isayama (?)

* * *

Ella era suave. Su piel tan blanca e inmaculada lo atraía, y esa cabellera tan oscura que se enredaba entre sus dedos, lo volvía loco. Amaba ese cabello oscuro, amaba esa piel tan pálida, esos ojos grises.

Amaba totalmente a Mikasa Ackerman.

Adoraba sentirse entre esos brazos atléticos que lo abrazaban con fuerza, Jean sentía su corazón detenerse cuando sus manos grandes y torpes acariciaban a la dama, siempre con delicadeza, con dulzura, en un intento absurdo de transmitir en sus caricias, todo lo que su corazón y alma podían sentir por ella.

Jean no era cursi, Jean no era caballero, Jean no era amable. Pero cuando se trataba de Mikasa, Jean siempre intentó mostrar su mejor versión, esa donde su boca podía mantenerse cerrada y dejarlo pensar un poco antes de abrirse y esparcir su verbo ácido, esa donde creía que no tenía nada de malo ofrecerse para cargar su bolso, a pesar de lo consciente que era de que Mikasa era mucho más fuerte que él. Esa versión donde imaginaba que era lo suficientemente hombre como para vivir su historia de amor con un final feliz.

Esa versión que merecía quedarse con la princesa.

¿Él era un sapo? No, no lo era, era solo un hombre común y corriente, sin valiente corcel, sin brillante armadura, sin porte de príncipe, porque aunque su madre lo dijera, él no era un príncipe, Jean Kirstein era solo un hombre, ni más ni menos.

Pero un hombre enamorado.

Podía sentirla cerca, muy cerca. Podía recorrer con sus manos toda la piel expuesta y poder llamarse a sí mismo como el hombre más afortunado del planeta por ser el único que podía verla tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo, tan irreal, de ensueño, tan perfecta. Un cuerpo atlético, trabajado y que no era como esas figuras frágiles que parecían poder quebrarse con solo el tacto. No, Mikasa tenía una figura increíble.

Poder tocar, poder acariciar sus músculos, la tersa piel de sus senos, delinear sus muslos y disfrutar de la calidez de un cuerpo ajeno, era como la gloria. Jean podía sentir que tocaba con la punta de sus dedos el cielo y se sumergía en una piscina de nubes, se sentía absorto y embriagado por ella, solo existía ella cuando estaban juntos. Mikasa podía convertirse en su mundo cuando la intimidad los llamaba, y los temores y titubeos se dejaban de lado solo para poder deleitarse de la conexión que entre ellos existía.

Entre besos, entre juegos ridículos que Jean iniciaba mientras trataba de controlar sus nervios, las caricias iban y venían, los roces, los suspiros que se transformaban en gemidos suaves conforme los movimientos de Jean se hacían más frenéticos; el placer llegaba, el dulce placer carnal, pero para él era más que eso, era más que un simple orgasmo, era la sensación de estar con la única mujer que había amado y amaría, era la sensación única de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a alguien, el fugaz segundo donde entrelazaban sus dedos y sus miradas se cruzaban, era lo único que necesitaba para saber que Mikasa estaba allí, en cuerpo y alma.

La ama, vaya que si la amaba ¿Mikasa lo amaba? Sí, probablemente sí, muchos decían que en una relación, siempre uno de los dos amaba más que el otro, Jean nunca se tomó la molestia de pensar ello, pero si lo analizaba y resultaba cierto, definitivamente era él quién amaba más. No era algo que le quitara el sueño, podía vivir perfectamente con ello, vivió durante años con la idea de solo verla siempre tan distante como la luna de la tierra, que la idea de no ser amado con la misma intensidad no lo sacaba de su zona de confort.

Mikasa era Mikasa, y eso bastaba para Jean. Tomarla de la mano era lo que deseaba hacer por el resto de sus días, besarla y amarla como ella merecía. La mujer más bella del mundo merecía ser amada.

\- Jean, ven – la dama estiró sus brazos hacia él, una sonrisa suave estaba tatuada en sus delgados labios.

Él solo asintió tontamente antes de recostarse en ella, dejó que los brazos lo envolvieran y descansó su rostro sobre el pecho desnudo de Mikasa. Jean podía escuchar perfectamente como el corazón de la mujer latía aún desbocado, como tratando de recuperarse de la explosión de emociones que hace un instante atravesó a ambos como una corriente eléctrica directa a los nervios.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, sentía que ambos estaban en una burbuja, si abría la boca, esta burbuja explotaría y volverían a la absurda realidad, no, no quería eso, aún no. Solo necesitaba disfrutar un poco más de esa compañía tan dulce.

\- ¿Me vas a extrañar?

Jean abrió los ojos inmediatamente, se obligó a levantarse de su cómoda posición para fijar sus ojos marrones claros en los grises que lo miraban curiosa.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Mikasa?- no pudo evitar enarcar una de sus cejas.

\- Te irás, conocerás nueva gente. Sería normal que terminaras olvidando…

\- Sería más posible que olvidara cómo respirar – el muchacho la interrumpió suavemente.

La mujer lo miró fijamente por varios instantes antes de acurrucarse contra él, Jean alzó su mano y acarició la cabellera negra corta, Mikasa había roto su burbuja perfecta y lo había regresado de un golpe a su vida. A la oscuridad de la noche que se colaba por entre las ventanas de su apartamento, a su aburrido papeleo que aún lo esperaba en la mesa de la cocina, a las estúpidas llamadas perdidas de su hermano mayor, a una realidad que era emocionante, pero a la vez triste.

Solo quedaba una semana antes de partir.

Bajó la vista y se quedó viendo el rostro imperturbable de Mikasa, mantenía la expresión tan propia de ella, excepto por la posición de sus labios, los estaba frunciendo hasta formar una delgada línea. Para cualquiera podía pasar desapercibido, pero no para él, ella quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía, o no quería hacerlo.

\- No me crees ¿Cierto? – Jean mismo rompió el silencio.

\- Un año es mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Eso crees? – el muchacho suspiró.

Mikasa se incorporó de un salto, Jean no pudo evitar desviar con vergüenza, la vista de su pecho desnudo, se sintió idiota por hacerlo, ya la había visto desnuda muchísimas veces. Sintió la mano delgada de la mujer tomarlo del mentón para hacer que sus ojos se volvieran a encontrar.

\- Creo que no debo portarme como una novia desagradable y posesiva, pero…

\- Pero un año es mucho tiempo ¿no? – Jean recostó levemente su rostro contra esa mano pálida.

La mujer suspiró frustrada.

\- París es muy grande, conocerás mucha gente, aprenderás muchas cosas, y tu hermano…

\- Oh, vamos, no lo metas en esto. Ese bastardo solo estará una semana conmigo, luego regresará a Corea, ni siquiera tendrá tiempo de corromperme – Jean gruñó, él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la petición que su madre le hizo a su estúpido hermano mayor, él no necesitaba de nadie para instalarse en París, su francés estaba oxidado, pero estaba seguro que el de su hermano era peor.

Entendía los temores de Mikasa, su hermano era un mujeriego sin remedio. Cualquier mujer temería que corrompieran a su novio.

\- Si solo fuera él – ella bajó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jean.

Hasta ahora ella había mostrado una posición neutral, Kirstein aún recordaba cuando le dio la noticia, cuando postuló al intercambio académico, nunca creyó que fuera seleccionado, el perfil de los otros estudiantes se veía mejor que el suyo y sinceramente, el idioma también pudo haberle jugado en contra. Pero ante todo pronóstico, fue seleccionado. La noticia fue un balde de agua fría, sintió muchas cosas, emoción, felicidad, unos deseos de gritarle a todo el mundo que le había ganado a más de 50 idiotas, pero luego vino la realidad, debía dejar Paradis por un año, alejarse de su familia, amigos y de Mikasa, especialmente de Mikasa.

Marco decía que las relaciones a distancia eran difíciles, Sasha le sugería no dramatizar y hablar calmadamente con ella, Connie por su parte solo se encogía de hombros y se limitaba a felicitarlo por su logro, fue Floch quien lo abofeteó con su consejo cruel: terminar con Mikasa. A pesar de que deseó golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Floch por su consejo, finalmente se contuvo y entendió que desde un punto de vista imparcial, Jean probablemente le hubiera sugerido lo mismo a cualquiera que le llegara con ese problema.

Y aun así, no lo hizo.

Mikasa no reaccionó de forma predecible, sus ojos grises se abrieron levemente, lo felicitó con calma y lo llevó a comer, ella aceptó la noticia, pero Jean podía ver bajo su fachada que no estaba feliz, no del todo.

Y él, cada vez que pensaba en ello, tampoco podía estarlo del todo.

La muchacha lanzó una risita triste mientras apretaba los dedos de su novio.

\- Esto es ridículo ¿Verdad? A estas alturas saco el tema a relucir, cuando ya han pasado meses y ya tienes todo listo. Debo ser una novia insufrible como dice Eren.

\- Lo único bueno que tiene Eren, es que tú seas su hermana, Mikasa. Ese bastardo suicida solo es bueno para ser pateado – Jean apretó los dientes, antes de irse le daría una paliza a Eren, y ni siquiera Mikasa podría detenerlo – Nunca he pensado que seas insufrible.

\- Pero lo estoy siendo, debería sentirme feliz, debería dejarte ir, debería… - Mikasa se detuvo en seco cuando notó que había alzado la voz y que su expresión impávida acababa de caerse dejando traslucir sus emociones.

Hubo un silencio, Jean no estaba sorprendido, sabía que dentro de Mikasa todas esas emociones se habían estado acumulando desde el momento en que le dijo sobre el viaje.

\- Mikasa – habló pausadamente – la primera vez que te vi, yo era un crío que apenas podía saludarte sin vomitarme encima, así de patético ¿Recuerdas?

La muchacha formó una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, asintió levemente.

\- Bueno, de eso a estos días, han pasado más de 10 años, llevamos juntos 2 años y 4 meses, sí, los cuento, no debería sorprenderte.

\- También los cuento, Jean – Mikasa se encogió de hombros. Jean sonrió.

\- Yo creo que 10 años son más pesados de llevar que 1 año ¿No crees?

Mikasa parpadeó confundida.

\- He estado enamorado de ti casi toda mi vida, fui invisible durante años, casi toda mi infancia solo fui el mocoso que se peleaba con el bastardo de Eren, luego cuando dejé de ser transparente, me resigné a ser solo un amigo más, no sé en qué momento agarré valor para dar más de un paso hacia ti y soñar con esto. – Jean alzó su mano y acarició el rostro fino de la mujer – En algún momento creía que podía hacer realidad esto, y agradezco eso, lo agradezco de todo corazón y siempre lo haré.

Mikasa se mantuvo callado, permitiéndole silenciosamente que prosiguiera.

\- ¿En serio crees que puedo fijarme en alguien que no seas tú, Mikasa? Para mí no existe mujer que no seas tú, ni acá, ni en París, ni en ningún universo, creo que yo debería ser el nervioso, estaremos separados y…

\- Para mí tampoco existe nadie más que tú, Jean – la mujer interrumpió suavemente – te quiero a ti, solo a ti.

Jean la abrazó, soltó su mano y se fundió con ella en un abrazo cálido y profundo, cerró nuevamente sus ojos y se perdió en el aroma del cabello y de la piel de Mikasa Ackerman. Iba a irse, iba a alejarse por mucho tiempo ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin tenerla cerca? Sin verla, ni escucharla y sin rozar sus manos blancas.

 _Un año, solo un año, Kirstein, no seas ridículo._

\- Mikasa – Jean abrió los ojos en medio del abrazo, cuando escuchó un gruñido suave que le confirmara que estaba siendo escuchado, retomó su voz - ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

La mujer asintió.

\- ¿Me podrías esperar? Solo espérame, un año no es una eternidad, volveré, con un patético acento, pero volveré.

Una risa suave cortó el silencio nuevamente, ella rompió el abrazo, los ojos grises se enfocaron en él, tan penetrantes, tan seguros y tan cristalizados por las lágrimas contenidas.

\- Si, debes volver, debes hacerlo. Jean Kirstein cumple sus promesas ¿Verdad? – Mikasa alzó su mano y apretó con fuerza la mejilla de Jean, esa caricia tosca tan típica de ella provocaba que el muchacho riera.

\- Sabes que no miento.

Tímidamente se besaron, Jean sintió como el cuerpo de la mujer ejercía presión para recostarlo en la cama, él se dejó mansamente, su cuerpo cayó en el colchón con ella encima, posó sus manos en la cintura mientras las manos de Mikasa servían de soporte para sí misma y que no cayera de lleno sobre el cuerpo de su novio.

Cuando cortaron el beso, ambos se rieron mutuamente, Jean sintió como su burbuja volvía a envolverlos y que por ese momento olvidaría que mañana debía ir a la universidad a entregar algunos papeles, que debía hacer las maletas y que debía ir a comprar un anillo antes de irse.

Tantas cosas por hacer, pero no importaba mucho. No ahora, en esos instantes solo existía Mikasa y él.

\- Estaremos lejos mucho tiempo.

\- Te escribiré a diario, incluso podemos hablar por videollamada, solo debemos coordinar los horarios – Jean llevó un mechón de cabello oscuro detrás de la oreja de Mikasa.

\- Me dejaré crecer el cabello, así notarás la diferencia.

Jean sonrió, esa idea le gustaba mucho, ver a Mikasa con el cabello largo sería una de las mejores cosas de la vida.

\- También te escribiré – la muchacha acercó su rostro hacia él y juntó sus narices – pero por ahora, debemos disfrutar que aún podemos estar juntos.

La sonrisa traviesa en el rostro claro fue suficiente para que Jean entendiera, él le devolvió el gesto juguetón antes de tomarla de la cintura y cambiar posiciones, Mikasa volvió a reír en medio de las caricias suaves y de los besos.

Aprovecharían el tiempo juntos que aún tenían, Mikasa prometió esperar y eso era todo lo que Jean necesitaba, lo esperaría y él a ella. Un año se iría rápido, cuando menos lo pensara, ya estaría de regreso, con su bella novia, con sus amigos idiotas, con su bonita familia.

El tiempo es relativo para dos personas que se aman, las promesas son eternas y más cuando se cierran con un beso.

O con el anillo que Jean pensaba regalarle a Mikasa antes de irse. Después de todo, hacerle una promesa más no estaría mal, últimamente se sentía lo suficiente maduro como para cumplirlas todas. El final feliz podía escribirse de diferentes formas, a veces la princesa no se quedaba con un suicida príncipe gritón, a veces la princesa se quedaba con un simple hombre.

Y vivían felices para siempre.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Estuvo corto? Sii, definitivamente estuvo corto, y definitivamente no se puede considerar un lemon, es un lime, si, un humilde lime porque el reto permitía que sea lime, y yo lo agradezco tanto, me es difícil escribir una escena subida de tono de esos dos, es que Jeanbo es mi bebé, no puedo imaginar a mi bebé en esas cosas :V Ok no, más que eso, es porque prefiero lo sutil en ellos, son el tipo de pareja que no me deja sacar mi lado hard (?) Cuando escribo sobre mi hermoso ZoSan (One Piece) las cosas fluyen, pero con mi JeanKasa, humm no, es difícil. Pero siendo sincera, me gustó como quedó, espero que a ustedes también.

Y bueno, ya vamos 7/10, nos quedan 3 más, y el siguiente, me emociona mucho *O* He pensado mucho en hacer por fin un long fic, bueno, no tan largo, cuando termine este reto, tengo una idea rondando en mi cabeza desde varios meses, debo hacerla tocar tierra y desarrollarla mejor, pero en verdad me ilusiona un fic con más de 3 capítulos, quizás, quizás... Por ahora seguiremos con los one-shots C:

Ahora si, me esfumooooo ~ Nuevamente gracias por leer, por darle seguir y por sus lindos comentarios. Nos leeremos prontito, prontito.

PD: HOY SE ESTRENÓ LA TERCERA TEMPORADA DE SNK ¿NO LO VIERON? ¿QUÉ ESPERAN? ¡VAYAAAAN! JEAN CON EL CABELLO OSCURO ES LO MÁS HERMOSO DEL MUNDO Y LEVI, UY, NO, LEVI ES LA DEFINICIÓN DE LA PERFECCIÓN ¡MIS BEBÉS ESTÁN HERMOSOS! *Modo fangirl on*

Bye

 _Kyo_


	8. Hijo

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Conjunto de **ONE-SHOTS** recopilados en este fic de 10 capítulos, **NINGÚN ONE-SHOT TIENE RELACIÓN CON EL ANTERIOR NI CON EL POSTERIOR** , son capítulos **ÚNICOS** e **INDEPENDIENTES.** Por favor, no leer como una historia fluida.

Los personajes pertenecen a Isayama hermoso, pero yo los uso para mis fantasía cursis o depres.

Por favor, lean mis notas finales para algunas aclaraciones ~

* * *

La luz del sol caía directamente sobre Jean, él mantenía sus ojos cerrados, en un vano intento de ignorar aquello y regresar a su merecido sueño, pero era imposible, estaba despierto y por más tiempo que se mantuviera tendido en la cama, nada lo haría regresar a los brazos de Morfeo, por más cansado que estuviera.

Además, ya no era un niño, era un adulto con responsabilidades.

Se sentó con pereza, como hace años no se sentía, lanzó un bostezo mientras volteaba su rostro hacia el otro lado de la cama, esperaba encontrar un bulto envuelto entre las frazadas que le habían terminado robando durante la noche, en medio de las patadas que solía recibir cuando dormían juntos, pero no vio a nadie. Solo las frazadas.

Inmediatamente la pereza se le fue.

Jean sintió su corazón acelerarse, se levantó de un salto de la cama, ni siquiera buscó sus zapatos o algún abrigo. Salió de su habitación, fue al baño y lo encontró vacío. Trató en la habitación de su madre, pero tampoco había nadie ¿Acaso había salido con su madre? Imposible, su madre salía muy temprano a comprarle al viejo panadero sus primeras piezas de pan para ellos, ella jamás se lo hubiera llevado sin decirle nada. Fue a la habitación de al lado, pero tampoco halló algo. Cruzó el estrecho pasadizo, incluso buscó en el antiguo estudio de su padre que ahora era suyo, y tampoco había señales de que alguien hubiera estado allí.

Cuando bajó las escaleras y llegó a la cocina y al comedor, Jean ya estaba sudando frío ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde? Estaba por regresar a su habitación para ponerse zapatos y salir a buscar en la calle, cuando notó que la puerta principal estaba levemente entreabierta, eso no lo tranquilizó.

Caminó lento, pausado hacia ella, la abrió asustado pensando en muchas posibilidades, todas terribles, pero al salir comenzó a escuchar un tarareo infantil. La casa donde había vivido toda su vida siempre había tenido frente al pórtico unos pequeños maceteros donde años atrás su padre había intentado plantar algo, pero siempre falló y siempre le echó la culpa al clima de Trost. Bajando las escaleras del porche, para llegar a la calle, también siempre hubo un pequeño jardín natural, que antes estuvo igual de muerto que las plantas de las macetas.

Pero ahora era muy diferente. Ahora había flores de muchos colores y plantas que olían muy bien.

\- ¡Eren!

Frente a las plantas, un pequeño niño estaba en cuclillas echándoles agua con una vieja regadera de metal. El pequeño soltó la regadera y volteó su rostro al escuchar su nombre ser llamado.

\- ¿Qué se supone qué haces afuera? – Jean sintió un peso quitarse de sus hombros mientras bajaba de a dos los escalones para plantarse frente al niño.

\- ¡Papá! – los ojos grises del pequeño se encontraron con los marrones claros de Jean – le doy agua a las flores, abuelita dijo que no llovería en días, ellas deben tener mucha sed.

\- Pues, primero deberías alimentarte tú antes que ellas – el hombre se acercó hacia el niño, lo cargó con suavidad mientras tomaba la regadera con otra de sus manos – además ¿A quién le pidió permiso para salir, eh? No te mandas solo, enano.

Eren apretó sus labios formando un mohín infantil que hizo reír a Jean. Tan testarudo ¿Acaso su madre habría tenido que lidiar con eso cuando él era un niño?

Lo bajó cuando entraron a la casa, cerró la puerta con suavidad, mandó a su hijo a su habitación a quitarse la pijama y dársela para lavarla, las marcas de tierra estaban impregnadas en las rodillas y codos de la blanca tela, prueba de su travesura matutina ¿Haría eso todos los días? Jean se detestó por no saberlo. Debía pasar más tiempo con su hijo.

Si tan solo pudiera…

\- Vamos, a lavarse. Mi madre no estará feliz si te ve así.

El niño asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras. Jean quiso gritar que no corriera, pero se detuvo. Era un niño, y los niños hacían eso. Vivían tan deprisa, crecían tan rápido.

Luego subiría la ropa y la lavaría. Por otro lado, quizás necesitaba él mismo un baño, pero lo dejaría para después, su madre debía regresar en cualquier momento, quería ayudarla con el desayuno, Jean no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente para él mismo ¿Desde cuándo él ayudaba en la cocina y hacía esas labores domésticas?

Desde hace 8 años.

Cuando su madre volvió, él ya había terminado de lavar los pocos platos sucios, la mujer mayor le sonrió con esa dulzura que solo una madre tenía, ella dejó las piezas de pan en una bandeja, también traía leche, Jean no pudo evitar preguntarse de dónde la habría sacado, la leche y la carne eran difíciles de encontrar, especialmente lo primero. Aún con los territorios recuperados, el ganado vacuno no había logrado establecerse del todo, era un proceso lento el volver a establecer la economía y el sistema productivo después de la guerra.

\- Los niños necesitan leche, cariño. Y tu madre sabe con quienes hablar para poder obtener un poco, aunque sea para Erenbo.

Jean rio ante ese mote cariñoso. Agatha Kirstein siempre sería así.

\- Pero no debes esforzarte en conseguir ¿si? Podrías decirme dónde ir y tendría una agradable plática con el ganadero…

\- Ay, mi niño. – la mujer mayor sonrió ampliamente – a nosotros los ancianos no nos gusta que nos sobornen con dinero que no podremos gastar, preferimos que alguien se siente y nos dé compañía un rato, además fue amigo de tu padre, está muy acostumbrado a un tono de voz amenazante como el tuyo, cariño.

Jean bufó, no lo amenazaría, quizás tampoco lo sobornaría, era un subcomandante después de todo, no podía caer en esas cosas. Solo quería ver si conseguía más leche, era simple.

\- Si tú lo dices, mamá – echó la leche en una olla y la posó sobre el fogón de la cocina, comenzó a moverlo lentamente.

Vio a su madre sentarse y comenzar a cortar el pan con paciencia.

\- ¿Ya se despertó mi querido nieto?

\- Si y lo encontré afuera de la casa regando las malditas flores – Jean siguió moviendo la leche - ¿Hace eso todos los días, mamá? Salir de casa sin decir nada…

\- No, cariño. Eren es un muy buen niño, tú lo sabes muy bien, me recuerda tanto a ti cuando tenías su edad, incluso tiene tu carita, se parecen tanto…

Jean no estaba seguro de eso, Eren tenía el cabello castaño, más oscuro que el suyo, y mantenía una cara redonda típica de la infancia, con mejillas _gorditas,_ de donde su madre lo jalaba con cariño. Una caricia que recordaba con melancolía, a él también le hacía lo mismo de niño. Pero era todo. Jean fue travieso, pero nunca fue tan tonto como para meterse con niños más grandes y buscarles pelea.

\- ¿Ya no se pelea, cierto?

\- No fue una pelea, querido, fue cosa de niños. Eren y sus amiguitos de la escuela ya hicieron las paces, no pasó a mayores, Jeanbo.

Ese carácter beligerante no era suyo, chasqueó la lengua, las ancianas decían que los nombres condicionaban el carácter, él comenzaba a pensar que si era cierto.

\- Es un buen niño, no volverá a salir sin pedir permiso, solo esta emocionado por las flores. Tiene muy buena mano para las plantas – Agatha volvió a reír – tu padre estaría encantado.

\- O celoso – Jean también sonrió, siguió moviendo la leche mientras veía como hervía y la espuma amenazaba con derramarse – debería pasar más tiempo con él…

\- Cariño, estás ocupado, eres un soldado importante, Eren lo entiende.

No respondió a eso ¿Realmente lo entendía? Jean no pudo cuestionarse más, apagó el fogón y con cuidado sirvió la leche en una taza con dibujos infantiles, el silencio fue roto por el sonido de unos pies pequeños bajando las escaleras sin cuidado y correr hacia la cocina.

\- ¡Abuelita! – el niño se abrazó a la mujer que le sonrió con dulzura - ¡Regué las plantas! ¿Crees que estarán bien?

\- Si, querido, estarán bien. Pero no debes salir así ¿Quieres que tu papá o yo nos preocupemos mucho?

Jean se volteó, cruzó sus brazos y enarcó una ceja mirando al niño que había vuelto a formar un mohín.

\- No – dijo simplemente – solo quería…

\- Olvídalo, vamos, siéntate, debes desayunar – Jean desordenó con cariño el cabello de su hijo – y si tanto te interesan tus flores, iremos a comprar algunas cosas para que la cuides, eso estará bien ¿no?

Eren asintió sonriente antes de correr a sentarse en su típico lugar donde hace algunos años atrás, se había sentado una mujer con esos mismos ojos grises, Jean no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de nostalgia dentro de él.

Los ojos grises, siempre tan grises.

Después del desayuno cumplió su promesa, Jean debía disfrutar al máximo sus días libres, eran pocos y siempre trataba de pasarlo con su pequeña familia, a veces eran fines de semana, y si tenía mucha suerte y lograba liberar su agenda y cumplir con sus obligaciones, podía hasta estar una semana entera con ellos, con su madre y con su pequeño hijo. Pero otras veces, la suerte no era mucha y podía llevar hasta meses fuera de Paradis en aburridos y tensos encuentros diplomáticos que lo enervaban.

Una guerra en pausa era tan mala como una desatada.

Respondió al saludo de varios vecinos, alzaba levemente su mano y asentía; a su lado, su hijo sonreía ampliamente, Jean no podía evitar sentir esa calidez en su pecho al saber que Eren se sentía orgulloso de tener un padre que era militar, aunque eso no justificara que fuera uno ausente.

\- Papá…

Jean volteó su rostro y se detuvo sorprendido cuando vio como la sonrisa del pequeño desaparecía y alzaba su mano, señalando hacia alguien. El hombre alzó el rostro y vio hacia donde Eren señalaba, y sintió que su sangre se helaba. No lo había sentido, ni siquiera lo había notado.

A unos cuántos metros, parado frente a ellos con su ropa de soldado y una capa oscura, estaba el capitán Levi ¿Cómo demonios no había sentido su presencia o notado que alguien los seguía? ¡Se supone que era un soldado de alto rango y experiencia!

No, era normal, nunca ningún soldado sería rival para un Ackerman.

\- Esperaba que lo notaras antes – dijo con su típico tono desinteresado, Levi caminó lento hacia ellos. Su estura pequeña, su cuerpo delgado y su rostro impávido eran inconfundibles.

\- Nos estaba siguiendo. – no era una pregunta. Jean sabía la respuesta de antemano.

\- H-hola, capitán…

Los ojos grises de Levi se desviaron de Jean y bajaron a encontrarse con otro par de ojos grises. Gris contra gris, Jean se tensó, era el mismo color, el mismo tono ¿Todos los Ackerman habría tenido los mismos ojos?

El niño soltó la mano de Jean y se paró frente a Levi imitando la posición de un soldado, Jean palideció al ver eso. El rostro pequeño sonriente y con un leve sonrojo, miraban a Levi con los mismos ojos de admiración que hace instantes lo veían a él.

\- Eren – pronunció Levi, hubo algo en su tono de voz que llamó la atención de un asustado Jean. Sonaba melancólico al pronunciar ese nombre.

\- Papá y yo estábamos yendo al mercado a comprar ¿Quiere ir con nosotros? – el niño recobró su postura relajada.

\- Eren no debes…

\- Iré, como tu padre dijo, los seguía. Me preguntaba a dónde te llevaba.

\- ¡A comprar cosas para el jardín!

No hubo nada más que decir, Jean retomó el paso lento con su hijo de la mano y siendo seguidos por un Levi que no hacía el menor sonido al caminar y no mostraba ninguna expresión que pudiera hacerlo sospechar. El Ackerman siempre fue así, tan inexpresivo, tan sobrio y tan aterrador cuando esos ojos grises se posaban en su presa.

Eren siempre fue hablador y muy risueño. Hacía muchas preguntas que Jean siempre trató de responder lo más sinceramente posible y sin llegar a excesos no propios para la edad del niño, pero durante esa caminata al mercado, el pequeño se mostró levemente tímido, sus preguntas eran cortas y notó como más de una vez, veía por el rabillo del ojo al silencioso Levi.

Definitivamente, a veces los nombres marcaban algunas características.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó. Eren lo había soltado y estaba mirando curioso todas las plantas que habían en el vivero, estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para no poder escuchar - ¿Acaso Hange-san…?

\- Debes saber la respuesta, Hange cree que tu hijo está pronto a tener la edad suficiente…

\- Ya sabe la respuesta a eso, no entiendo por qué…

\- Porque Hange no sabe aceptar un no – Levi lo interrumpió abruptamente – y tampoco los otros altos mandos.

Jean gruñó.

\- Es ridículo.

\- Lo sé. Hange es un idiota obsesivo, no entiende algunas cosas. – Levi se encogió de hombros – No importa que sea un Ackerman, es solo un mocoso.

\- Pero Mikasa fue una mocosa cuando apuñaló a un hombre en el corazón ¿no? Esa debe ser su lógica. – Kirstein sintió un enorme peso en sus hombros mientras lo decía, estaba muy preocupado.

\- Una lógica de mierda. – Levi cruzó sus brazos.

Kirstein suspiró pesadamente, si, Eren cumpliría dentro de 4 años la edad suficiente para poder enlistarse en el ejército. Pero eso no significaba nada, Jean no permitiría que pusiera un solo pie en la milicia, ese mundo no sería para él, lo había jurado, cumpliría la promesa hecha hace muchísimos años atrás a una mujer de ojos grises, por lo menos lo cumpliría con el hijo de ambos.

\- No te preocupes, no vengo a matarte y llevármelo. Hange no está tan desquiciado y además, no estoy de acuerdo con su posición en este tema.

Jean sabía eso y lo agradecía completamente, si Levi estuviera del lado de Hange, Jean no estaba seguro de poder proteger a su hijo si la balanza estuviera totalmente inclinada para el lado de comandante de la Legión y el resto de la cúpula militar.

La sangre Ackerman era un misterio, los únicos miembros que quedaron eran Levi y Mikasa, pero ella ya no estaba, lo había dejado solo en este mundo cruel, sin brillo, un mundo triste desde que ella exhaló su último suspiro; y solo quedaron Levi y el niño que nació del vientre de Mikasa, Eren, el hijo de Jean y de la última Ackerman mujer.

Jean sabía que ante la salida de Mikasa del ejército, Hange y los otros comandante habían mostrado su oposición completa a esa decisión personal, la paz era tan frágil como un cristal, la amenaza de guerra estaba siempre sobre ellos, constantemente, los estúpidos acuerdos y las estúpidas relaciones diplomáticas solo eran fachada, eran una farsa mientras el mundo desarrollaba armas y buscaba la mejor posición para aplastar a los demonios, a los malditos hijos de Ymir que merecían desaparecer

El mundo no olvidaba la amenaza que fue Eren Jaeger.

Por eso, y por todo el temor de ser aplastados en cuestión de segundos, la baja de Mikasa fue un golpe para el poder militar de Paradis, Hange quedó sin un soldado que valía por 100 y con el único consuelo de que Levi parecía inamovible de su puesto como capitán.

Pero no era suficiente.

Mikasa ya no volvería nunca, y solo dejó a un pequeño Ackerman en el que Hange posó sus ojos, ilusionado con poder volver a ese niño en un soldado como su madre o como Levi, vio un posible potencial hombre que defendiera a su nación como sus padres lo hicieron.

Fue aterrador, fue desagradable escucharlo y pedirle que le permitiera tener al niño en la base. Jean aún recordaba su ira y como por primera vez alzó su voz al comandante y tuvieron una discusión que terminó con él encerrado en prisión por levantarle la voz a un superior, el tema se zanjó cuando Levi intervino y le pidió a Hange que reconsiderara, estaban hablando de un bebé, de un mocoso que acababa de quedar huérfano de madre.

Hubo algo que se movió en Levi Ackerman cuando se trató del tema de un huérfano de madre.

Jean sentía culpa cuando en esos tiempos escuchaba las discusiones entre toda la cúpula militar y Levi, el capitán siempre se mantuvo sereno, dejando claro que el poder Ackerman no era como ellos creían, que Zeke Jaeger pudo haber dicho la versión que los Fritz propagaron a la opinión pública, pero realmente esa fuerza que los convertía en super soldados era latente y las posibilidades de despertarla eran 50/50. Un poder dormido los hacía iguales a cualquier ser humano. Crear nuevos super soldados era imposible, era más factible buscar entre los muros Sina algún bastardo de Kenny el destripador, que pedirle al capitán que tenga descendencia, o que Jean Kirstein entregue a su hijo recién nacido.

Pero no hubo avance, si Kenny tuvo hijos, ellos debían estar bien escondidos, no hubo huella que seguir, lo supo por la propia boca de Hange quien desistió en buscar adolescentes y jóvenes sin padre, y le pidió a Jean que reconsiderara la oferta cuando el niño tuviera la edad para entrar en la milicia.

No reconsideraría nada, después de eso, siempre sintió que era vigilado, él y su familia, como si Hange temiera que pudiera huir con Eren. Tonterías, su hijo era muy pequeño en ese entonces, huir era imposible, era poner en peligro la vida de una criaturita tan frágil como la que Mikasa le dejó. Hange quería otro soldado Ackerman, a pesar de que el mismo Levi le había explicado que tener esa sangre no era sinónimo de poder para todos los miembros.

\- Capitán ¿Ve a Eren…?

\- Como a cualquier mocoso. – Levi desvió su vista de los puestos de verduras y fijó sus ojos grises en Jean.

 _Grises, tan grises._

No era la pregunta exacta, Jean temía que algún día cuando regresara del cuartel, llegara a su casa y no viera los ojos alegres de Eren recibiéndolo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Temía que algún día al llegar a casa viera la misma mirada gris, pero en un rostro taciturno y sin emociones, temía descubrir que el pequeño que había tratado de proteger esos años, despertara un poder que más parecía una maldición.

Sabía que no funcionaba así, Levi le había explicado que no era un poder que despertara de forma repentina, que era necesario un estímulo muy fuerte, un momento traumático o una emoción muy intensa. Incluso le había hablado del vínculo que los Ackerman desarrollaban con alguien, era confuso, era aterrador imaginar que el pequeño Eren despertara esa fuerza monstruosa y se apegara a algún extraño, que desarrollara la misma necesidad que una vez Mikasa sintió hacia otro Eren, hace muchísimos años atrás.

No podía estar bien con ello. Había conocido 3 Ackermans en su vida, el monstruoso Kenny Ackerman que disfrutaba de su poder, de la facilidad con la que podía cortar en dos a las personas y asesinarlas como si se trataran de insectos, era una bestia que se enamoró de su fuerza sobrehumana y la explotó al máximo, poniendo en apuros al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad ¿Y si Eren adquiría la misma enfermiza obsesión con su fuerza cuando la sintiera fluir por cada poro de su piel? No, no, Jean confiaba en haber criado a un buen niño, en que su madre y él habían hecho un buen trabajo, pero también sabía que la personalidad cambiaba, que ese poder despertado torcía la personalidad del portador.

Luego estaba Mikasa, la mujer que amaba, la madre de ese niño. Jean sabía sobre las circunstancias en que conoció a Eren Jaeger y por qué él significó tanto, pero aun así, nunca entendió del todo esa necesidad y dependencia que Mikasa tuvo durante años ¿Eso también provocaba el vínculo? Jean no quería que su hijo viviera así, que su vida se enlazara a alguien de esa forma ¡Jean quería que su niño fuera feliz! Y él sabía de antemano lo mucho que Mikasa sufrió por ese vínculo. No, el pequeño Eren no podía pasar por eso ¿Por qué los Ackerman desarrollaban eso?

Y por último, Levi, quien era increíble, pero parecía no haber heredado la psicopatía de su tío, el pequeño Ackerman tuvo su vínculo con el anterior comandante de la Legión, pero no tuvo dependencia emocional, el mundo de Levi no se detuvo cuando él murió, no hubo dependencia que lo arrastrara a un abismo de dolor, no. Levi se mantuvo firme y era quien mejor mostró control sobre sí mismo.

¿Eren podría ser como él? Jean no lo sabía, quizás si aprendía a controlarse y no se enamoraba de quien sería su vínculo, su salud física y emocional no decayera, pero… pero aun así, aun así no quería perderlo, era todo lo que tenía, era todo lo que le quedaba de Mikasa.

\- Tu hijo vio algo. – Levi le llamó la atención.

Eren regresaba corriendo con una pequeña maceta con una plantita que ni siquiera había brotado.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres esa?

\- ¡Si! ¡Yo quiero hacer que brote!

Eren sonrió ampliamente ¿Esa sonrisa desaparecería cuando el poder lo embargara? Jean quería detener el tiempo y quedarse con esa imagen, con su pequeño sonriéndole dulcemente con sus ojitos grises brillantes, sin ese velo de tristeza y dolor que parecían oscurecer los ojos del capitán Levi, y también oscurecieron los de Mikasa.

\- Bien, bien. Vamos a comprarla.

Hicieron otras compras, Jean sentía extraño recorrer el ruidoso mercado con su hijo de la mano y el silencioso Levi siguiéndolos como si se tratara de un guardaespaldas, el pequeño Eren por momentos volteaba su rostro, pero parecía bastar que ambas miradas grises chocaran para que el niño regresara su vista hacia el camino.

Jean soltó a su hijo cuando estuvieron frente a su casa, el niño corrió hacia el pequeño jardín con la macetita mientras Jean subía lentamente los escalones del porche. Cuando entró, vio a su madre tararear una canción mientras movía con suavidad el cucharón en una olla, Agatha volteó su rostro y le sonrió antes de seguir cocinando.

\- Compré lo que dijiste, creo que será una buena comida.

\- ¿Y Eren, Jeanbo? – la mujer se acercó a su hijo y acarició suavemente su rostro.

\- Está afuera, no te preocupes… Me encontré con el capitán Levi en el camino, él debe estar con Eren. – Jean fue incapaz de decirle a su madre que en todos esos años, habían estado siendo vigilados.

La mujer hizo una mueca de sorpresa antes de jalar de la mejilla con fuerza a Jean.

\- ¿Y lo dejaste allí afuera? ¡Qué maleducado, Jean! – la mujer lo soltó y se limpió las manos en su mandil – Debería salir a saludarlo…

\- No es necesario, mamá. El capitán…

\- ¡Si es necesario! No solo es tu superior y un importante soldado, sino es un familiar de Eren ¿Cómo puedes dejarlo allí afuera? – la mujer mayor interrumpió a su hijo con un bufido – Tu padre estaría muy molesto, la familia es la familia. Así sea política.

\- Mamá, el capitán Levi no era exactamente un familiar directo de Mikasa, eran lejanos, bastante realmente.

Jean sabía que era complicado para su madre entenderlo, para él mismo lo era, el clan Ackerman era un misterio, tuvo muchas ramas y ramificaciones, por lo poco que escuchó, Levi, su madre y tío provenían de la rama principal, mientras que el padre de Mikasa quizás de una ramificación muy lejana, ese hombre fue un enigma, la misma Mikasa una vez le contó que solo recordaba sus ojos grises risueños. No había lazo alguno entre la familia de Levi y la de Mikasa, quizás el término _primos lejanos_ , era incluso muy grande para abarcar su parentesco.

\- Ya te he escuchado eso del clan muchas veces, pero dime ¿No me dijiste tú que tienen los mismo ojos? ¡Eh! ¡Hasta Eren los tiene! ¿No tienen el mismo apellido? No, no, Jeanbo. Era familia de Mikasa, ahora es familia de Eren. Fin del asunto. – Agatha Kirstein regresó al fogón para mover nuevamente el guiso que estaba cocinando.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos, cuando a su madre se le metía algo en la cabeza, no se le podía sacar.

\- Sé amable y sal para invitarlo a comer con nosotros, debe querer ver a su… - la mujer lo miró con rostro levemente inquieto - ¿Primo? ¿Sobrino? Vaya, que complicada familia.

\- Mamá, no creo…

\- Jeanbo, nosotros no somos nadie para impedirle pasar tiempo con alguien de su sangre. Además, estoy segura que Eren estará feliz, tengamos una cena familiar.

Jean gruñó antes de salir de la cocina, se sentía como un mocoso regañado por su madre. No estaba seguro de cómo decirle ello al capitán, podía considerarse una falta de respeto o que se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades con él, además, Levi no consideraba a Eren como un familiar, era solo un niño al que vigilaba, un niño huérfano con un nombre melancólico.

Esperó verlo parado con su expresión fría, o incluso, en algún tejado, vigilando desde una mayor altura; pero no esperaba verlo como lo encontró.

Levi Ackerman estaba sentado de cuclillas junto a Eren, quién parecía estar explicando algo mientras sus pequeñas manitos removían la tierra y la llenaban en la macetita que había comprado en la mañana. Los ojos grises del niño brillaban de emoción, el capitán parecía seguir los movimientos del niño con una mirada curiosa. Jean nunca hubiera esperado ver eso.

Cuando vio como la mano llena de tierra de Eren, se movía lentamente hacia la mano delgada y limpia de Levi, fue cuando decidió intervenir. El capitán no reaccionaría bien ante eso, la suciedad y él no se llevaban.

\- ¡Eren!

El niño se detuvo centímetros antes de tocar a Levi, dejó con suavidad la maceta y se levantó para ir hacia él. Detrás, Levi se incorporó con lentitud, había recobrado su rostro impávido.

\- Lávate las manos, no quieres ensuciar al capitán Levi ¿Verdad? Además, ya vamos a comer.

Eren vio sus manos y asintió enérgicamente, apretó sus pequeños puños antes de voltear su vista hacia el Ackerman. Su rostro parecía dudoso entre decir algo o no.

\- Capitán Levi, esto puede sonar muy atrevido, pero… - Jean posó una mano sobre la cabecita de su hijo mientras la otra la llevaba a su propia nuca - ¿Quisiera acompañarnos a comer? Mi madre dice que será bienvenido.

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron levemente al escucharlo.

\- ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Capitán Levi, coma con nosotros! – el niño comenzó a saltar emocionado mientras veía al otro adulto.

\- No seas ruidoso, Eren. Si el capitán no desea hacerlo…

\- Esta bien. Acepto. – Levi interrumpió a Jean, su voz sonaba desinteresada, pero había algo diferente en esos ojos grises.

El pequeño Eren dio un pequeño saltito, hizo un ademán de correr hacia Levi, pero se detuvo, bajó la mirada hacia sus manitos sucias y por un instante, Jean podría haber jurado que vio la misma expresión que Mikasa ponía cuando se le prohibía algo, las cejas juntas y la nariz arrugada eran prueba de ello.

\- ¡Iré a lavarme!

El niño corrió hacia la casa con rapidez, subió los escalones de dos a dos. Jean bufó, debía decirle algo, pero sabía que no escucharía, dio una mirada al Ackerman y notó como él hizo un leve asentimiento, como si acabara de entender que debía entrar en esa casa junto con él. Kirstein no pudo evitar ahogar una sonrisita, esa misma cara dubitativa y timidez para ingresar, le recordó a Mikasa. A la primera vez que llevó a Mikasa a su casa.

La comida resultó tranquila, Agatha Kirstein en verdad parecía complacida con tenerlo en casa, y Jean agradeció que Levi no se incomodara por el trato, por la comida o por la limpieza de la casa, sabía lo delicado que era ese tema para él. Su madre hizo preguntas amables que fueron respondidas escuetamente, con frases cortas; Eren también preguntaba y mantenía esa mirada penetrante en el capitán. Incluso, Jean lo vio jalar con timidez de la manga de la camisa de Levi, cuando quería llamar su atención.

Jean sonrió para sí mismo en muchas ocasiones, el mutismo de Levi era comparable con el mutismo de Mikasa los primeros días que vivió en esa casa, ambos de tan pocas palabras, ambos tan torpes a la hora de iniciar una conversación, Mikasa siempre tan tímida al momento de encontrar una respuesta que no sonara cortante, y Levi tan directo y torpe al momento de responder con cierto respeto hacia la señora Kirstein.

Parecía que a las únicas personas a las que Levi trataba así, era a las madres.

Levi agradeció a Agatha Kirstein, se despidió de Eren, y obligó a Jean a hablar afuera de la casa. Mañana se volverían a ver, al parecer, sería el último día, luego Levi volvería al cuartel de la Legión.

\- Usted volverá antes que yo.

\- Tengo otras cosas que cumplir.

Jean llevó su puño a su pecho en señal de despedida, observó los ojos grises verlo sin interés antes de que la pequeña figura del capitán se diera vuelta y comenzara a caminar por las concurridas calles de Trost.

A pesar de que su madre insistió en que le preguntara si tenía dónde pasar la noche, Jean se negó, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso, y estaba seguro que el capitán hubiera respondido con una patada. Y sus golpes eran en verdad, dolorosos.

\- Pero pudiste decirle que se quedara – Eren hizo un mohín con los labios.

\- ¿Dónde iba a dormir, enano? ¿Pensabas darle tu cama? – Jean arropó a su hijo mientras gruñía entre dientes.

Eren lanzó una risa divertida.

\- Si, además estoy durmiendo contigo ¿no?

Jean jaló de la nariz al niño antes de meterse él mismo en la cama. Cuando se quedaba en casa, Eren siempre dejaba su habitación y lo acompañaba, dormir junto al niño le recordaba muchas cosas; la escena de un estúpido muchacho cargando a un bebé recién nacido, tratando de hacerlo dormir, cruzaba su cabeza y lo llenaba de melancolía. Hace años no sabía ni como sostenerlo, y ahora, hasta había aprendido a prepararle la comida que más le gustaba.

\- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia de tener al capitán Levi, Eren? ¿Acaso lo quieres más que a tu papá? ¿Ah?

El niño volvió a reír.

\- Papá dijo que mamá tenía los ojos grises ¿verdad? Entonces, si veo los ojos del capitán, será como ver los ojos de mamá – Eren sonrió.

Jean se quedó mudo.

\- Y también porque el capitán Levi es genial, todos en la escuela lo conocen, dicen que es muy fuerte y… y me dijiste que mamá también era muy fuerte. Abuelita dice que somos familia, que es mi tío-primo lejano, o algo así – el niño se rascó la nuca mientras entrecerraba los ojos, como tratando de entender su parentesco.

Eren tenía una fotografía donde aparecían Mikasa y Jean, era la única que se tomaron cuando ese extraño aparato llegó a Paradis. Fue el regalo que le dio cuando cumplió 5 años y comenzó a preguntar por qué los otros niños tenían mamá, y él no. Jean recordaba que le dijo que su mamá estaba en el cielo, le contó tantas historias sobre ella, que en algún momento comenzó a contar las mismas, pero el niño nunca se cansó de escucharlo. Pero ahora, Jean sentía que nunca entendió del todo el gran vacío que había en la vida de su propio hijo por la ausencia de una figura materna.

Ver los ojos grises de una fotografía ridícula no era lo mismo que ver unos ojos grises vivos donde podía verse reflejado a sí mismo ¿Tanto anhelaba a su madre, Eren? Por supuesto, era normal, era obvio, Jean se sintió idiota ¿Cómo podía creer que podría llenar un vacío así con su sola presencia, con una abuela y con una imagen vieja?

\- Si, tú mamá tenía unos ojos así, y tú también.

\- Abuelita dice que me parezco más a papá – Eren lo miró con curiosidad.

\- Si, te pareces a papá, pero los ojos son de mamá, y eso te hace un Ackerman.

El niño sonrió ampliamente.

Jean se mantuvo en silencio, sus ojos se fijaron en el techo viejo de la casa, su hijo comenzó a contarle sobre la escuela mientras él respondía suavemente, era un buen niño, era valiente, era fuerte, era responsable y tenía muchos sueños.

Era como a Mikasa le hubiese gustado que fuera su hijo, eso le gustaba pensar a Jean.

Jamás olvidaría la última sonrisa de Mikasa y sus últimas palabras, lo recordaba tan tangiblemente como si la volviera a tener frente a él, llena de sudor, en esa habitación donde el olor a sangre y muerte estaba impregnados en todas las paredes, pero aun así ella se veía feliz y plena, sosteniendo a un bebé que lloraba intensamente, todo rojizo y delicado.

Mikasa fue feliz por esos últimos minutos, aferrando al niño contra su pecho, sosteniéndolo con fuerza y susurrando palabras que solo el bebé podría escuchar. Intentó darle de mamar, pero la fuerza se le iba, la sangre seguía saliendo y la vida amenazaba con dejar su débil cuerpo.

" _Jean, gracias por todo. Fui feliz." –_ fue lo último que escuchó de ella, Mikasa lo soltó y cerró sus ojos para siempre.

La promesa se rompió, no pudieron vivir felices como querían, Jean no pudo comprar esa casita en las montañas para alejarse del ruido de los distritos de las murallas, no pudieron tener más hijos, Mikasa no pudo aprender a coser como su madre, ella no pudo transmitir la marca de su clan a sus hijos, no pudieron verlos crecer, Jean no pudo cumplir con darle esa vida que muchas veces le prometió.

No pudo ponerla a salvo del infierno que vivieron juntos hace años.

Jean no pudo hacerla completamente feliz.

\- Papá, papá ¡Papá!

Jean parpadeó confundido, volteó su rostro asustado y vio los ojos grises de Eren mirarlo molestos.

\- No estabas escuchando. – el niño gruñó.

\- Papá a veces duerme con los ojos abiertos, Eren. – Jean alzó su mano y desordenó el cabello de su hijo - ¿Quieres decirlo de nuevo?

El niño pareció dudarlo por un momento, miraba con rostro acusador a su padre, pero finalmente, aceptó repetir lo que estaba diciendo.

\- ¡Y quiero ser fuerte como mamá, papá y el capitán Levi! ¡Quiero ser como papá, un soldado que defiende a las personas!

Los ojos de Jean se abrieron levemente, sintió acidez en su boca y como le bajaba la presión.

\- ¿Soldado? Pensé que quería ser doctor, Eren.

Eren apretó los labios y miró hacia el techo.

\- También quiero ser doctor…- la voz sonó bajita.

Jean lanzó una suave risa.

\- A papá le gustaría que fueras doctor ¿No te gustaría vivir en las murallas Sina? Sería genial ¿no?

\- ¿En Sina? Pero eso está lejos.

\- No mucho, creo que sería bueno, irías con tu abuela, conseguiría una buena casa, hay muchas buenas escuelas y muy buenas universidades para estudiar. Conocerías a la reina Historia y a la familia real, te dije que ella era muy bella, no como tu mamá, pero definitivamente, es bonita – Jean jaló levemente una de las mejillas de su hijo – vivirías en una buena zona, de eso me encargaría.

\- Pero ¿y tú, papá?

\- Papá también iría, por supuesto – Jean soltó a su hijo – pero al comienzo me tomaría más tiempo ir, solo al comienzo, Eren, después papá estaría contigo siempre.

Eren bajó su vista y arrugó levemente sus cejas, se veía confundido.

\- Pero ¿Y el ejército? Si vamos a Sina, no podré ser como mamá o papá o el capitán…

Jean volvió a poner su mano en el cabello oscuro de su hijo.

\- Serías tú, no necesitas ser como nosotros. Eres un niño, aún te falta mucho para crecer, debes terminar la escuela, entrar a la universidad, conocer a una chica que te guste, quizás casarte, vivir tantas cosas. Cumplir tus sueños, vivir. Tómalo con calma, enano.

Su hijo alzó su pequeño puño.

\- Yo tengo un sueño.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? – Jean sonrió.

\- No se dice, sino, no se cumple – el niño hizo un mohín con sus labios.

\- Eren, eso es con las estrellas fugaces, esto es diferente – el padre enarcó una de sus cejas.

\- ¿En serio? – el niño lo miró sorprendido – Igual no te lo diré porque no vas a querer y no se va a cumplir.

Dicho eso, el niño se metió más entre las colchas y le dio la espalda a su padre, Jean podía escuchar su risita infantil. Pensó en obligarlo a regresar a su anterior posición y hacerle cosquillas para sacarle la información, pero no lo hizo, se estiró y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de apagar la lámpara y sumergirse él mismo en su propio descanso.

Esta vez se despertó temprano, Eren debía ir a la escuela, él mismo preparó a su hijo, lo obligó a bañarse, lo vistió y guardó sus libros en el morral que el niño llevaba. Podía escucharlo refunfuñar por el término abrupto del fin de semana, y como su rostro adormilado le pedía que lo dejara quedarse con ellos. Pero no se podía, un padre responsable no permitía eso.

Jean salió con Eren de la casa, la abuela le dio un beso en la frente a su nieto, y se despidió. Caminaron juntos por las calles de Trost abarrotadas de gente a esas horas, ambulantes, vendedores de comida, algunos niños que también corrían hacia la escuela, mujeres que paseaban con algunos animales y uno vagabundo que se ocultaba entre las calles a pedir limosna, Eren siempre se quedó viéndolo, una terrible costumbre.

El capitán Levi apareció cuando estaban llegando a la escuela del niño, pero su expresión no era la típica impávida, estaba tenso, se notaba preocupado.

\- Capitán…

\- Jean, deja al niño. Debemos volver al cuartel cuanto antes.

Jean parpadeó confundido, vio a su hijo mirarlo sin comprender nada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Jean apretó aún más la pequeña mano del niño.

Los ojos grises de Levi bajaron hacia Eren, no era la típica mirada melancólica que solía regalarle al niño, esta mirada tenía algo más que le erizó la piel a Jean.

\- Me llegó un reporte, una situación que no estaba dentro de los cálculos de Armin.

¿Armin? ¿Por qué mencionaba a Armin? Él llevaba años muerto, había desaparecido sacrificándose y jugando su última carta para terminar con la amenaza que podía destruir al mundo. Entonces ¿Por qué…?

Jean abrió sus ojos aterrado.

\- Desapareció, solo dejó el cristal vacío. La policía militar no sabe cómo o en qué momento. Lleva días sin ser ubicado, la noticia le acaba de ser filtrada a Hange, Nile había intentado ocultarla, el bastardo creía que lo tenía bajo control.

\- ¿Cómo puede desaparecer? – la voz de Jean sonó temblorosa. Apenas hace unas semanas lo vio en esa tumba de cristal, sólido y dormido.

\- Eso le preguntaré a Nile cuando lo interrogue, pero primero, tú debes volver al cuartel, yo iré a la Ciudad subterránea. Debes ayudar a Hange a desplegar la búsqueda en el territorio dentro de las murallas Sina y Rose, no puede haber llegado muy lejos.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Papá.

Jean sintió la pequeña mano apretar el agarre, bajó su vista y vio los ojos confusos del niño. El hombre se agachó y trató de esbozar una sonrisa para su hijo, sentía un sudor frío caer por su frente y el mismo terror que vivió años atrás, cuando se enfrentó a un hombre que amenazaba con hacer retumbar la tierra y no dejar nada sobre esta.

\- Eren – Kirstein sintió un tirón en su estómago al pronunciar el nombre de su propio hijo – debo volver al cuartel, lo siento mucho, acaba de ocurrir una situación que necesita de tu padre. Le diré a mi madre que venga por ti.

El niño asintió levemente antes de esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro infantil.

\- ¡Entiendo, papá! No tienes que decirle a abuelita, yo puedo regresar solo, cuando no estás lo hago – el pequeño apretó sus puños y puso la mirada más decidida que podía – camino con Leonard y con Abel, te prometo que no me meto en problemas.

Jean lo miró nervioso, quiso decir algo más, pero sabía que no era momento, estaban en una situación crítica, debía irse cuanto antes.

\- Está bien, pero vas directo a casa, mandaré un mensajero a mi madre. Ella te estará esperando.

\- ¡Si! – Eren se lanzó a él.

El hombre cerró los ojos cuando sintió el abrazo, apretó con cariño al niño contra su pecho, alzó su mano y acaricio la cabeza infantil, sintió miedo dejarlo, después de muchos años, volvió a sentir el miedo a morir tan palpable y real como si estuviera nuevamente frente a titanes monstruosos capaces de devorarlo.

Tuvo miedo dejar a Eren y que esa fuera la última vez que pudiera abrazarlo.

\- Obedece a la abuela, come tus vegetales y no te quedes hasta tarde jugando con las plantas – le dio un beso en la frente antes de soltarlo completamente.

Eren volvió a asentir enérgicamente, mientras Jean se alejaba a pasos rápidos con Levi, no pudo evitar detenerse y voltear por última vez.

El niño movió su manita en señal de despedida por varios segundos, con esa sonrisa amplia y pura, antes de que uno de sus amiguitos le dijera algo y ambos se alejaran hacia la puerta de la escuela.

\- Jean, no tenemos tiempo.

\- Lo sé – Jean regresó su vista hacia el frente, sintió la tensión en cada vena de su cuerpo y como su corazón latía fuerte.

\- Le dirás a Hange que no intente ninguna ofensiva que involucre una lucha directa, no debe sacrificar a sus hombres. – Levi estaba serio, con sus delgadas cejas arrugadas y los ojos grises brillando peligrosamente.

\- No creo que sea fácil una recaptura sin un combate directo, capitán.

\- No habrá recaptura. – Levi se detuvo, se quitó la capa y dejó visible el equipo 3D de su uniforme – Esta vez yo terminaré con lo que Mikasa no pudo y terminó obligando a Armin a elaborar un movimiento suicida, cortaré su cabeza, ese será el fin.

\- Usted…

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento, daré una vuelta por Trost, te veo en Stohess.

Fue lo último que escuchó de Levi, el equipo 3D se desplegó y lo vio salir hacia los techos de algunas viviendas. Jean apretó los labios, el capitán pensaba dar una vuelta al distrito antes de partir, él lo creía innecesario, no podía estar en Trost, en esos momentos la seguridad de la muralla Sina y de la familia real, eran de extrema importancia. Lanzó una maldición, antes de correr hacia el puesto militar más cercano, las tropas estacionarias de Pixis debían tener un cuartel, allí pediría un caballo e iría hacia Hange. Tomarían las riendas de la situación, necesitaban darle un fin a ese cuento de terror.

Jean Kirstein también debía terminar con lo que Mikasa no pudo.

* * *

\- Entonces, papá conoció al comandante Pixis en persona, y se hicieron amigos.

\- No mientas, Leonard, tú papá solo es un soldado raso – Abel comenzó a reír mientras Eren aguantaba su propia risa en medio de una fingida tos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, maldito?

\- Que tu papá es un mentiroso, los soldados como él no pueden conocer al comandante ni ser amigos. – Abel se encogió de hombros.

Eren se metió cuando vio a Leonard tratar de abalanzarse sobre el otro niño que le sacaba la lengua provocadoramente.

\- Olvídalo, Leonard. Abel solo está bromeando.

\- Lo dices porque él no se burla cuando le dices que conoces al capitán Levi.

\- Es porque yo sí conozco al capitán Levi, es… - Eren iba a calificar como "amistad" la relación con su padre, pero se detuvo, no sonaba una buena definición, entonces recordó – es algo así como mi primo-tío lejano, sí, eso es.

Ambos niños se miraron por un momento entre sí antes de estallar en carcajadas.

\- No puedo creer que Eren mienta peor que tú Leonard. – Abel parecía estar en medio de un ataque de risa - ¡Tío-primo lejano!

\- Cuando dijiste que lo conocías, te creímos porque tu papá tiene un alto rango, pero ¿Familia? ¡Eres malo mintiendo, Eren!

\- No miento, es verdad, tenemos los mismos ojos y mi mamá…

Las risas no disminuyeron, Eren entrecerró los ojos con ira y apretó los puños.

\- ¡Mentiroso, mentiroso! – ambos niños comenzaron a corear – Tú ni siquiera tienes mamá…

Eso fue lo último que aguantó, Eren empujó con fuerza al niño más alto: Abel, lo tiró y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza con sus puños, Leonard intentó golpearlo por la espalda, pero Eren lo esquivó, era más rápido, era más fuerte, lo sabía, Eren siempre fue consciente de que era más fuerte que sus demás compañeros.

Una patada en la rodilla hizo que Leonard cayera y comenzara a llorar. Abel por su parte, se arrastraba lejos de Eren, lloriqueando que le diría a su hermano mayor para que se vengara.

\- Dile, yo puedo contra tu hermano.

No dijo más, recogió su morral y salió corriendo. Sabía cómo llegar a casa, pero también sabía que iba a ser regañado, estaba sucio y las mamás de esos dos tontos irían con la queja a su abuela. Eren gruñó, se iba a volver a meter en problemas cuando le prometió a su padre que no lo haría.

Pero no era su culpa ¡Era culpa de ellos por llamarlo mentiroso! Eren no mentía ¡Él si era familia del capitán Levi! ¡Él si tenía mamá! Su padre le habló de ella, tenía una foto de ella. Su madre existía, pero estaba en el cielo y no podía bajar a verlo. No lo entendía del todo ¿Por qué ella estaba lejos y la de otros niños no? Pero definitivamente debía haber una buena razón, era verdad. Su papá no mentía, él decía que no se debía mentir, por eso siempre intentó ser sincero, pero a veces las cosas no salían bien, la verdad solo provocaba que la gente se peleara, quizás papá estaba equivocado y la mentira no era tan mala.

Iba a llegar pronto, las casa eran conocidas y su buena memoria lo ayudaba a ubicarse, mientras pensaba en la excusa que debía decir, Eren escuchó a una mujer gritar y el sonido del agua siendo lanzada hacia algo.

O alguien.

\- ¡Lárgate, maldito vago!

La mujer acababa de lanzar una cubeta de agua a un pordiosero, el hombre trataba de levantarse cuando otra mujer llegó y le lanzó otra cubeta, el agua debía estar helada porque el pobre hombre comenzó a tiritar.

\- ¡Llamaremos a los soldados si sigues acá para el anochecer!

Ambas mujeres se alejaron aun mascullando entre dientes, Eren vio como el pordiosero se dejó caer en el charco de agua, su cabello largo canoso estaba hecho un desastre, se veía sucio, enredado y el agua debía de oler mal. El niño no podía ver sus ojos, el cabello lo cubría, parecía ser un anciano, la barba también estaba llena de canas, y era igual de larga y de aspecto sucio.

Debía irse hacia a su casa, su padre le había prohibido hablar con extraños, era la regla más importante, después de la de obedecer siempre a papá y a la abuelita, pero también recordaba que su abuela decía que las personas buenas ayudan a las personas que sufren, y ese hombre se veía como una persona que estaba sufriendo intensamente.

Se acercó lentamente, el pequeño recordaba que no había comido toda la merienda que su abuela le había mandado, con timidez sacó la mitad del sándwich y apretó sus labios, pensando si debía realmente decirle algo a ese hombre.

No pudo repensar lo que hacía, el vagabundo alzó el rostro en dirección a él, no podía verle los ojos, pero sabía que estaba siendo observado.

\- Ah, señor, si desea puede comerlo.

Eren estiró sus manos hacia él, vio como el hombre alzaba su mano callosa, con las uñas largas y sucias, sostuvo el sándwich y lo llevó a su boca. El niño lo vio comer como si no hubiera probado bocado en años, lo hacía desesperadamente, sin importarle que en medio de ello, algunas partes del papel en el que estaba envuelto el bocado, también eran engullidas.

Mirándolo más de cerca, Eren comprendió que ese hombre si necesitaba ayuda, estaba descalzo, su ropa hecha trizas, eran prácticamente retazos los que lograban cubrirlo un poco, la única parte que parecía conservar bien era el saco desteñido, era un hombre sucio, desaliñado, extremadamente delgado y empapado. Era definitivamente, una persona que sufría.

\- Gracias.

Fue una voz ronca, más de lo que esperaba, un sonido que podía asemejarse al de las viejas bisagras de una puerta oxidada que no se había abierto en años.

\- De nada. – Eren respondió rápido, ahora debía irse, ya había ayudado en algo, pero no podía moverse, ese hombre le infundía mucha lástima, y también curiosidad ¿Qué podía haber pasado para llegar a verse así? – Señor, si usted mismo llama a los soldados, ellos lo van a ayudar, la reina ayuda a los necesitados.

Hubo un silencio, como si el hombre no hubiera entendido las palabras, Eren se sintió avergonzado, como si lo que acabara de decir fue una mentira burda y ese hombre lo supiera. Apretó sus manos y decidió que se iría, si el hombre no le creía, era su decisión, él ya había hecho bastante.

\- La reina Historia es muy buena ¿cierto?

Eren se detuvo y lo miró.

\- Si, la reina Historia es muy buena, papá dice que es un ángel. Y la princesa también.

\- La princesa. – el hombre pronunció con lentitud cada sílaba, como si quisiera saborear la palabra – Tú papá parece conocer a la familia de la reina Historia.

\- Claro – Eren no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa y mostrar un rostro de orgullo – mi papá es un soldado importante, él conoce a personas importantes.

Un sonido raro atravesó el ambiente, si Eren no lo creyera imposible, parecía una risa, la risa más horrible que hubiera escuchado en su vida.

\- ¿Y tu mamá? ¿También es una persona importante?

\- Oh, mamá – Eren bajó la vista, no le gustaba hablar de ello – mamá está en el cielo, papá dice que desde allí me ve, pero no puede bajar.

El hombre alzó su rostro, por primera vez Eren vio sus ojos, eran fríos, tristes y vacíos. Era la primera vez que veía una mirada así, tan triste y desolada, pero a la vez gélida, el niño sentía como si muchas personas estuviera viéndolo a través de esos ojos, algunas juzgándolo silenciosamente, otras con indiferencia, y unas, pidiéndole perdón.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El niño apretó sus labios nervioso.

\- Eren Kir… - se detuvo, no debía decirle su nombre a los extraños – Eren Ackerman.

Hubo un silencio abrupto, Eren pensó en que debía irse, el hombre no parecía volver a querer hablar, quizás debía ir él mismo a algún puesto de soldados para que le trajeran ayuda. Se estaba haciendo tarde y su abuelita se preocuparía.

Cuando estaba por darse la vuelta, escuchó al hombre golpear con su puño el charco de agua. Eren lo miró sorprendido mientras el vagabundo se ponía de pie.

\- Lo siento mucho, Eren. En verdad, lo siento mucho. Pero no tengo más opción, ya no me queda tiempo. Debo apostarlo todo en estos momentos.

Fue la última mirada que le dio, el pequeño jamás olvidaría esos ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban desesperadamente, se vio reflejado en ellos y como su futuro soñado; donde era feliz con su padre, con su abuela, sus amigos tontos y el capitán Levi; se desvanecía entre las brasas que consumían el alma de ese hombre.

\- Pelea, Eren.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, Eren apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar sus ojos y pensar por última vez en su padre antes de que todo se oscureciera, y el sonido del metal, de la carne siendo arrancada y el olor metálico, inundara todo.

Gritos, muchos gritos, voces conocidas. Unos brazos delgados rodeándolo. Mucho calor, su nombre siendo repetido constantemente.

Y luego silencio.

A veces, ante todo pronóstico, un ciclo que podía considerarse cerrado, volvía.

Una historia sin un inicio feliz, no merecía un final feliz. Un cuento de pesadillas no podía terminar con un _y vivieron felices para siempre._ Un ciclo que no se había roto no podía mantenerse pausado. Una rueda que no estaba quebrada, no podía dejar de girar.

El ciclo no podía romperse.

¿O sí?

¿Acaso sí podía romperse?

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Estoy muy feliz por este one-shot, peeeero como mencioné, debo aclarar algunas cosas:

\- Todos los hechos ocurren después de 13 años del punto actual del manga.

\- El nombre del hijo: Eren Kirstein. Sí, puede ser raro, no, puede no, ES RARO. Pero tengo mis buenas razones para haberlo escogido: 1) El significado del nombre de "Eren" es _persona santa o sabia;_ además de que tiene las mejores características de Eren Jaeger, su increíble espíritu de lucha, que para bien o para mal, es admirable. 2) No quiero que se entienda como que Mikasa escogió el nombre, no fue así, ella no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, fue decisión de Jean el llamar a su propio hijo con el nombre de su compañero. Eren significó para ambos, para Mikasa fue su lazo, para Jean, un camarada al cuál llegó a apreciar, pero nunca pudo comprender del todo. Me gustó mucho lo que podía generar en el mismo Jean, el haber tomado esa decisión, además, de que iba a ser un paralelismo, parece que en cada generación existe un "Eren". Tuvimos a Eren Kruger, luego a Eren Jaeger, ahora a Eren Kirstein.

\- La cristalización. Es un tema del cuál no se sabe mucho, en el manga Annie sigue cristalizada y no se sabe exactamente cuál es su verdadero estado. Los portadores de poderes titanes viven 13 años, es decir, si hacemos cuentas, pues se pierde el sentido porque Eren Jaeger tenía ya 9 años y solo le quedaban 4. Pero como dije, está el factor de la cristalización, para mis propios fines, tomo este proceso como uno similar a la criogenización, donde se preserva un cuerpo para reanimarlo en el futuro, donde el tiempo y la degradación de las células se detiene; y en teoría, permite vivir más al usuario, pero en un estado de "coma". Eren pudo tranquilamente haberse cristalizado y regresado después de muchos años, cons las fuerzas casi agotadas y el único propósito de buscar un nuevo portador.

\- La sangre Ackerman y la asiática no pueden heredar un poder titán, lo sé. Pero la sangre erdiana, sí. El pequeño Eren tiene la sangre de Ymir por parte de Jean; pero como vimos en el caso de Reiner, que es un mestizo y solo es erdiano por parte de madre, aún así pudo heredar el poder titán. Nunca se ha aclarado cuál sangre sería la dominante, si la Ackermna, la erdiana o la asiática, pero a fin de cuentas, me gusta dejar la posibilidad abierta, 50/50 puede funcionar, como también puede no funcionar. Como dijo, Eren, es una apuesta, puede funcionar o no.

Y bueno, creo que es todo. ¡Ah, si! Es un final abierto ~ ¿Qué creen? ¿El ciclo inicio? ¿Levi llegó a salvarlo? ¿La sangre de Mikasa lo protegió? O simplemente todo al carajo y pasó lo que no debió pasar.

Muchas gracias -nuevamente xD - por leerme, estamos ya en el 8/10, cerca, muy cerquita del final del reto.

Nos leemos pronto, prontito ~

 _Kyo._


	9. Tiempo a solas

¡Hola a toditos! Recordar: Conjunto de **ONE-SHOTS **compilados en este fic. Cada one-shot es **INDEPENDIENTE** del anterior, **NO LEER COMO UNA HISTORIA FLUIDA, POR FAVOR.**

Novena parte del reto, one-shot ubicado en el canonverse ~

NOTITA: Los personajes le pertenecen a Isayama bebé, yo solo los uso para recrear mis historias bien pinche cursis y/o dramáticas de mi hermosa OTP.

* * *

Jean no pudo evitar formar una mueca de dolor cuando se levantó de los asientos acondicionados improvisadamente en ese vagón. La locomotora se había detenido y sus compañeros bajaban cansadamente, la mayoría de las quejas eran de Connie y Sasha que no dejaban de mascullar que ese ritmo de trabajo impuesto por Hange-san y el capitán Levi, no era humano ni soportable para personas como ellos.

Tenían un punto a favor.

Su espalda dolía como si fuera un anciano, podía escuchar sus huesos resonar mientras daba lentos pasos para salir de del vagón. No pudo evitar alzar su vista y ver, ya algo alejados, a Eren y Mikasa, el hombre joven se veía igual de adolorido que Connie y Sasha, mientras que la muchacha estaba tan apacible como siempre, sin ninguna mueca de dolor en su rostro. Jean se sintió curioso ¿Realmente no le dolían los hombros ni la espalda? ¿O solo aparentaba esa calma frente a Eren?

\- Parece que necesitarás una bolsa de hielo en la espalda.

Kirstein se sobresaltó. Armin tenía una expresión afable en su rostro quemado por el intenso sol.

\- No te preocupes por ella, Mikasa es increíblemente fuerte. – agregó mientras se acercaba a él y le tendía un brazo.

\- Que sea increíblemente fuerte no es excusa para someterla a tales trabajos. – masculló Jean – Estoy bien.

No aceptó la mano de apoyo y bajó con sus propios medio del vagón con un salto que al aterrizar le hizo temblar las rodillas, por un segundo creyó que la flexión cedería y terminaría arrodillado, pero consiguió mantener su postura. Fue doloroso, su espalda volvió a pinchar y sintió como si aún tuviera esos malditos rieles siendo cargados en sus hombros.

\- Jean, no debiste ofrecerte a cargar algo tan pesado. – Armin se acercó, y esta vez no permitió ser rechazado, pasó su brazo por la espalda de Kirstein y sostuvo parte de su peso para hacer más fácil la caminata hacia la estación donde llegaba la locomotora, dormitarían allí.

El hombre de cabello castaño gruñó, desde el momento en que vio esos enormes rieles, supo que eran pesados. El trabajo de campo no era divertido ni agradable; trabajar como esclavos con el sol quemándoles, solo le provocaba deseos de regresar el tiempo y nunca haber abierto su boca durante las reuniones con esos ingenieros de Marley.

Era en parte su culpa por haber sugerido que trazar una vía férrea haría más fácil el transporte de personas y mercancía dentro de Paradis. Si bien se sintió orgulloso al ver la emoción brillar en los ojos de Armin ante una idea que no parecía haber aparecido en su cabecita rubia de genio; ahora solo deseaba no haber asistido a esa reunión.

Sabía y era perfectamente consciente de su propia fuerza, de sus límites y de cuánto sus anchos hombros podían cargar, por eso se negó a cargar más que Connie, el enano comenzaba a desarrollarse, ya no había motivos para ser complaciente, además el bastardito ya era un hombre para algunas _cosas,_ entonces merecía ser hombre para otras.

También se negó a que Sasha se salvara del trabajo pesado excusándose con ser una pobre muchacha que sufría insolación, luego Armin la pillaría ahogándose con el agua que debía ser repartida para todos. Incluso se burló de la debilidad de Eren que trataba a grandes zancadas de hacer el trabajo lo más rápido posible, siempre preocupado por si en algún momento aparecería el capitán Levi para supervisarlos. Jean admitiría después que le daba algo de miedo no avanzar mucho y recibir una patada del pequeño capitán ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño podía ser tan fuerte y ágil?

La respuesta era simple: Ackerman. Incluso esa fue su misma respuesta cuando vio y se preguntó cómo Mikasa podía cargar esos pesados rieles hacia ellos, la mujer parecía acumularlos en sus hombros como si se trataran de maderas livianas, la vio llevarlos y traerlos una y otra vez. Hasta que no pudo soportarlo y corrió hacia ella, su idiotez se superó cuando le pidió que intercambiaran trabajos y fuera a poyar a Connie con el martillo.

\- Eres más precisa y paciente. Yo comienzo a perderle la paciencia, Mikasa. Sé que tú harás un mejor trabajo.

Su excusa fue patética, lo supo cuando vio como ese rostro delgado y sudoroso lo miraba dubitativa. Mikasa mantenía su cabello atado en sus coletas bajas, y algunos mechones se le pegaban a las mejillas, Jean sintió por un momento deseos de alzar su mano y acariciar esa sudorosa piel, aun así, la mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos grises era hermosa.

\- Es muy pesado. – fue su respuesta simple.

\- Estará bien, Mikasa.

Pero no estuvo bien, las pesadas barras metálicas eran imposibles de trasladar sin que Jean sintiera que estaba siendo aplastado por ellas. Lo hizo lento, de dos en dos, poco a poco y en un ritmo muchísimo inferior que el de la mujer, y a pesar de que con cada barra que llevaba en sus hombros, sentía que se partía o que en cualquier momento su columna se fracturaría y ningún suero lo podría reanimar, Jean se negó a torcer su brazo y permitir que Mikasa soportara un dolor así ¡Ella debió sentirlo mil veces más! Con ese pensamiento en mente, cada vez que trastabilló, consiguió recuperar el equilibrio y seguir con la intensa labor.

Y ahora sentía los estragos, Jean no se consideraba a sí mismo como un caballero, era todo lo contrario a uno. Pero cuando en la ecuación, la mujer de ojos grises entraba y reemplazaba las variables, él se sentía en la necesidad de ofrecer una mano, a pesar de que su cordura y realismo le gritaran en la cabeza que era un idiota y que su cuerpo no era el cuerpo de un Ackerman. Jean era solo un maldito humano promedio.

La estación del ferrocarril tampoco estaba terminada, aún era una construcción en proceso que los albañiles de Paradis trataban de levantar siguiendo los planos de los ingenieros y arquitectos de Marley. Jean había visto el diseño y había ayudado a Hange a realizar algunas modificaciones a los planos, aún recordaba lo emocionado que se veía el comandante mientras daba rienda suelta a sus ideas que Armin y Jean mismo tuvieron que controlar.

Los albañiles estaban sentados en una ronda mientras compartían un estofado que probablemente había sido preparado por ellos mismos; apenas llegaron, Sasha se había infiltrado entre los hombres para separar para ellos un poco de comida en una olla, Jean notó su cara manchada por la comida como la prueba irrefutable de que la mujer acababa de darle un gran sorbo a la cena de todos. Jean quiso gruñirle, pero el dolor lo detuvo.

Lograron sentarse en su propia ronda, Connie prendió un fuego en medio y puso la olla a calentarse, mientras Armin ayudaba a Jean a sentarse en un lado donde podía recostar su espalda contra una pila de maderas, Kirstein agradeció a regañadientes, pero solo recibió una risita burlona de Arlet que parecía tomarse para bien su testarudez. Los ojos color avellana de Jean no pudieron evitar dirigirse nuevamente hacia Mikasa que tenía a Sasha sujetada de la coleta de caballo, una suave sonrisa se formó en los labios del hombre joven, la cercanía entre ellas le gustaba, la Ackerman debía hacer amigos, esa mujer de ojos tristes necesitaba abrir su pequeño mundo y permitirles la entrada a ellos.

Así sea solo un poco.

Cuando se calentó el estofado, Armin lo sirvió en unos platos hondos y comenzó a pasarlos entre ellos, Mikasa tomó el de Eren y el suyo, y fue a sentarse junto al silencioso Jaeger que no dejaba de mirar a todos con cierta melancolía; Connie hizo lo mismo con su planto y el de Sasha, mientras Armin terminaba de vaciar la olla en los últimos dos platos de estofados y se acercó a él.

\- No está muy caliente, será fácil de comer. – le dijo con amabilidad mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Jean asintió.

\- Quizás deberías hablar con Eren. – Jean lo dijo sin segundas intenciones, pero desde que el bastardo suicida dijo abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia ellos, él no podía evitar sentirse algo… preocupado. Eren tenía poco tiempo de vida, según la maldición de Ymir, y que últimamente fuera más consciente de ello, le daba una mala sensación.

Nadie merecía sentir esa carga.

\- A veces Eren necesita estar solo…

\- Está con Mikasa. – Jean interrumpió abruptamente.

Armin lo miró silencioso por algunos segundos antes de llevar un bocado de estofado a sus labios, tragó suavemente y regresó su vista al fuego.

\- Sí, Mikasa también necesita entender eso. – el muchacho de cabello rubio movió sin interés su cuchara – Siempre le ha sido difícil saber lo que hay dentro de la cabeza de Eren, y ahora es más difícil que antes. – suspiró – Hay muchas cosas dentro de nosotros.

Jean bajó su vista a su plato donde se centró en el caldo oscuro que tenía una capa delgada de grasa en algunas zonas, rompió la superficie con su cuchara, pero se mantuvo en esa posición, sin sacarla. Armin sonaba igual de melancólico, no lo culpaba, el muchachito de cabello rubio estaba en la misma posición, con una maldición a cuestas que lo consumía y le dejaba los días contados. Ambos desaparecerían y Mikasa quedaría sola en un mundo en el que quizás no quisiera estar sin ellos.

Ninguno podía entender qué había dentro de la cabeza de ellos. Memorias de personas ajenas, deseos ajenos, recuerdos confusos ¿Sería como tener a otra persona dentro de ti? Jean no podía imaginarlo. Probablemente nadie podría imaginarlo o ponerse en sus zapatos, pero…

\- No puedes apartarla. – concluyó llevando la cuchara a sus labios, tragó con rapidez. Estaba frío. – Para Mikasa, ustedes son su familia. No la apartes y tampoco te apartes tú. Siempre has primado el diálogo por encima de todo ¿no? Mantén eso. Son su familia.

Armin dio un golpecito con la cuchara, Jean vio una suave sonrisa formarse en el hombre joven.

\- Siempre tuve cierta dificultad por entender ese lado tuyo, Jean. Pero ahora, creo que por fin puedo comprenderte del todo; existe dentro de mi mente recuerdos de un sentimiento similar, pero ajeno a mí, dirigido hacia otra persona. Es confuso, pero es comparable a lo que tú sientes por Mikasa. De cierta forma, siempre lo supe. – Arlet posó su mano sobre el hombro de un Jean que sentía su cara enrojecer – No te cierres en solo nosotros. Aunque no sea tan notorio, Mikasa comienza a tener más familia que solo Eren y yo.

Arlet se levantó antes de que Jean pudiera pensar en una ácida respuesta que evadiera su obvia vergüenza tatuada en sus mejillas, sintió como ese color subía a sus orejas y el molesto latir de su corazón se intensificaba, no era algo tan inesperado, Jean siempre sospechó que sus compañeros de la tropa 104 eran conscientes de lo que él sentía por esa mujer, quizás muchos lo vieron como una atracción superficial, después de todo Mikasa era bella, pero al parecer, algunos habían podido ver a través de él y notar que era un sentimiento más profundo de lo esperado.

Lanzó un sonoro suspiró, Armin era cauto y no abriría su boca, además Mikasa no estaría interesada en escuchar algo así. Jean sabía que a Mikasa se le dificultaba entender los sentimientos de otras personas ajenas a su _familia._ Se decidió a terminar el estofado, estaba frío y prácticamente el tenue sabor a carne y zanahorias había desaparecido dejando solo una desagradable textura grasienta de sabor insípido, pero se obligó a tragarlo. Necesitaría fuerzas para mañana.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a irse a dormir, vio a Sasha jalando a Mikasa, y a Armin caminando al lado de Eren y Connie. Jean les dijo que iría después, pero finalmente desistió en moverse, estaba seguro que si se tendía en las improvisadas camas en el frío piso, el dolor aumentaría. Su espalda parecía estar más cómoda recostada contra esa pila de maderas que en posición horizontal. Con esa idea en mente, Jean Kirstein se decidió a dormir en esa posición: sentado, tomó su sombrero y se cubrió el rostro mientras cruzaba los brazos y se dejaba llevar por el sueño.

Su descanso no fue mucho, debió haber podido dormir apenas unas horas cuando unos pasos lo despertaron. Su primera reacción fue tratar de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor de su espalda se lo impidió y solo consiguió ponerse de cuchillas, dejó caer el sombrero a un lado y miró fijamente a su alrededor buscando al culpable de la interrupción de su sueño.

No fue Connie ni Sasha o algún extraño buscando encontrarlo con la guardia baja. Jean vio a Mikasa Ackerman parada frente a él, a pesar de la espesa oscuridad dentro de la estación, unos rayos de luz de luna se colaban por entre el techo apenas levantado e iluminaron delicadamente el rostro de la mujer, se veía levemente asombrada.

Jean bajó la guardia y volvió a dejarse caer, no esperaba verla a ella.

\- Es muy tarde, Mikasa ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó tratando de evitar que un bostezo se escape de sus labios.

\- No podía dormir. – respondió la mujer, tan directa como solía ser. - ¿Tú… estabas durmiendo acá?

Jean desvió la vista y la enfocó en el techo provisional de la estación. A Hange no le gustaría, se veía tan mal ensamblado que podría caer sobre ellos en cualquier momento, definitivamente los albañiles de Paradis no tenían idea de cómo montar un techo según los planos de los hombres de Marley.

\- Algo así. – rascó su mejilla con cierta vergüenza, no diría más. No pensaba abrir su boca y admitir que tenía un dolor de espalda que lo estaba matando lentamente.

La mujer caminó lentamente hacia donde él estaba sentado, la vio primero acercarse hacia el fogón que había muerto hace bastantes horas atrás, con movimientos rápidos consiguió volver a prenderlo antes de sentarse a un lado de Jean. No tan juntos, pero tampoco tan separados, lo suficiente como para poder ver a detalle, gracias al fuego, el bonito cabello de la mujer.

Mikasa posó sus manos suavemente sobre su regazo mientras sus ojos grises miraban fijamente el fuego que lamía los pedacitos de madera chamuscada que aún quedaban. Jean se quedó absorto contemplado cómo la suave luz naranja se impregnaba en la piel pálida de la mujer, dándole un aspecto dorado, contrarrestando con el oscuro de ese cabello precioso. Las sombras proyectadas se movían como serpientes al son del baile de las chispas que saltaban en el fogón. El muchacho dobló sus rodillas y recostó su rostro sobre estas sin dejar de observar a la mujer de rasgos asiáticos. Por un momento deseó volver a dibujarla como solía hacerlo años atrás. Hace tantos años atrás que parecía que hablara de otra vida diferente a esta.

\- Jean.

La voz de Mikasa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, parpadeó varias veces confundido antes de levantar su cabeza y asentir levemente, dándole entender a la dama que era escuchada.

\- Tu espalda… ¿Cómo está tu espalda? – la mujer joven titubeó levemente.

Jean se sintió descubierto, como si se tratara de un mocoso cuya travesura acababa de salir a la luz.

\- ¿Mi espalda? No sé a qué te refieres. – respondió torpe desviando la vista nuevamente hacia el techo destartalado.

\- Te vi adolorido en todo el trayecto hasta acá, durante la cena con Armin y probablemente estás acá porque debe ser doloroso descansar sobre una superficie dura en posición horizontal.

El muchacho regresó su vista hacia ella intrigado ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo? Mikasa había estado todo momento al lado de Eren, y Jean siempre creyó que todos los sentidos de la mujer estaban alertas ante la presencia de algún enemigo o movimiento sospechoso, no ante la presencia de sus compañeros de generación.

¿Mikasa había estado observándolo? La idea era irrisoria.

\- Yo estoy bien. – fue su respuesta escueta.

La mujer apretó levemente los labios en una mueca que Jean había visto muchas veces formada ante una situación de estrés o incomodidad. El rostro de Mikasa siempre había sido tan fácil de leer para él, pero en estos momentos se sentía como un hombre que acababa de perder su capacidad de lectura.

\- Quizás no tan bien. Admito que hace mucho no hacía tanto esfuerzo, pero me acostumbraré. – no pudo evitar agregar esas palabras torpes a su anterior respuesta, no era mentira, en verdad esperaba poder asimilar el dolor y acostumbrarse a él.

\- No debí cambiar de puesto. No era conveniente. – la mujer parecía apesadumbrada.

Y Jean no pudo evitar sentir un leve cosquilleo en su pecho ante de la idea que ella estuviera preocupada por él. Se odió por eso ¿Acaso era un mocoso inmaduro para tener esas reacciones?

\- Claro que era conveniente, no podemos aprovecharnos de ti y darte todo el trabajo pesado, Mikasa.

\- Soy más fuerte que ustedes. Deben aprovechar esa fuerza…

\- No eres una máquina, maldición. – Jean la interrumpió con un gruñido, detestaba cuando esa mujer de bonitos ojos parecía olvidar que también era humana y sentía – Cargaré esas malditas barras de acero las veces que sean necesarias si así consigo aliviar tu peso y tu dolor.

Mikasa abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- Yo… yo no siento algún dolor.

\- ¿En serio? – Jean enarcó una de sus cejas – Si me quito la camisa, verías las marcas que tengo por cargar esas mierdas. Y estoy seguro que si te pido que me enseñes tu espalda, voy a ver las mismas marcas que cortan tu piel.

La mujer llevó una mano de forma inconsciente a su hombro derecho, había bajado la vista y parecía avergonzada. Jean suspiró profundamente, esa acción le acababa de confirmar lo obvio, Mikasa estaba tan adolorida como él, pero la diferencia era que ella mantenía un rostro impasible para ocultar su desgaste y las dolencias.

\- Está bien. No le diré a nadie. – Jean sonrió levemente – Pero no podrás impedirme que mañana yo ponga mis hombros en lugar de los tuyos.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo… soy una Ackerman, el capitán Levi…

\- Ser un Ackerman no significa que eres una máquina, ustedes son personas como yo o cualquiera. – repitió lo último y se vio tentado a acercar su mano hacia la de ella, pero se detuvo, no podía perder el control de sí mismo. – Solo déjame ayudarte, un poco.

Mikasa bajó la mano de su hombro y volvió a posarla sobre su regazo, sus ojos grises reflejaban las últimas llamas que aún ardían en el fogón, Jean esperaba que ella dijera algo, pero la mujer parecía haberse sumergido en sus pensamientos, como si tratara de entender sus palabras.

\- Yo haría cualquier cosa para evitarte dolor, Mikasa

Jean sintió su cara arder después de decir eso, fue muy directo. La mujer que lo había mirado a los ojos cuando lo escuchó hablar, mantuvo su mirada gris dirigida hacia los ojos avellanas, fueron varios segundos antes de que regresara a su antigua posición, con las cejas levemente fruncidas como si estuviera obligándose a entender el significado detrás de esas palabras. Por un instante, Kirstein temió que se incomodara y se levantara, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el rostro volvió a relajarse y el muchacho pudo jurar que una leve, muy leve sonrisa aleteó en los labios delgados.

Fue solo un segundo, pudo haber sido su imaginación.

Ella no dijo nada, y él decidió que debía guardar el mismo silencio. El fogón estaba nuevamente agonizando, las chispas eras mínimas y las sombras volvían a tomar posesión de todo, Jean cerró los ojos y creyó que debía dormir, mañana sería un día largo, doloroso y difícil.

\- Mañana debemos avanzar la misma distancia y si es posible, unos cuántos metros más ¿Ridículo, no? – Jean pensó en voz alta.

\- Sí. – la mujer respondió bajito – Pero debemos hacerlo, el tren… ¿Es una buena idea, verdad?

\- Por supuesto, necesitamos conexiones, una vía férrea es un excelente comienzo. – Jean volvió a abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Servirá? ¿Podremos comunicarnos con otras personas y entablar diálogo? Las naciones nos han dado la espalda.

\- Creo que el mundo es más grande de lo pensado y no solo es Marley, la nación de tus antepasados o nosotros. Somos la Legión de reconocimiento, siempre encontramos una manera de defendernos ¿verdad? Armin debió habértelo dicho.

Mikasa asintió.

\- Lo hizo, pero igual quería escucharlo de ti.

Jean la miró intrigado ¿Qué acababa de escuchar?

\- Dijiste que eras un genio y Connie lo secundó…

\- E-eso fue hablar un poco demás, quizás _genio_ es una palabra imprecisa. – el muchacho interrumpió nervioso. Adoraba pavonearse, pero frente a Mikasa la idea era algo vergonzosa.

La mujer movió su rostro levemente, como si no lo entendiera.

\- No creo que sea impreciso. Piensas rápido y de diferente forma que Armin. Jean, puedes hacer que las personas te sigan y confíen en ti. Yo lo hice en Shiganshina. – en medio de la oscuridad que apenas le permitía vislumbrar levemente a Mikasa, Jean pudo asegurar por el tono de voz, que ella hablaba seriamente.

El calorcito de su pecho se extendió por todo su cuerpo como hormiguitas que caminaban por debajo de su piel, sus mejillas habían vuelto a enrojecer y su pulso amenazaba con desbocarse como un caballo de carrera. Había escuchado esas palabras de Marco hace mucho tiempo atrás, unas similares de Hange y Armin; pero escucharlas de Mikasa lo hizo sentir como si en verdad fuera capaz de hacer lo que ella decía.

Ella confiaba en él.

Y esa simple oración significaba todo para Jean Kirstein.

\- Yo… - no sabía qué responder, por primera vez, Jean sentía que no tenía palabras y la lengua se le trababa – Debemos dormir, mañana será difícil.

Se sintió idiota por su respuesta, se maldijo internamente mil veces y creyó que Mikasa podría sentirse mal ante tan abrupto cambio de tema, pero no pareció ser así.

Escuchó la afirmación de Mikasa e inmediatamente cerró los ojos aún con la cara roja como un tomate y el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad superior a la que el capitán Levi podría alcanzar en el equipo de maniobras tridimensional ¿Cómo dormir después de escuchar tan bellas palabras? No sonaba fácil, pero el peso y el cansancio acumulado hicieron lo suyo, y finalmente Jean terminó cediendo a su necesidad de sueño con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

Los gritos de Sasha lo despertaron, vio a la mujer de una coleta correr por la estación tratando de quitarle un pedazo de pan a Connie. Lanzó un bufido, pero su mala cara desapareció cuando vio a Mikasa aún sentada a su lado, parecía haberse despertado antes que él. Los ojos grises seguían los movimientos del par de muchachos que armaban alboroto.

Mikasa se levantó con agilidad, estiró las piernas con elegancia mientras Jean trataba de no seguir sus movimientos con la mirada, él no era ese tipo de hombre. Él debía hacer lo mismo, hizo ademán de levantarse por sí mismo, pero la delgada mano de Mikasa tendida frente a él, lo tomó por sorpresa.

Su reacción fue mecánica, la tomó y sintió como era levantado con facilidad. El dolor aún seguía en su espalda y hombros, pero era mejor que el día anterior. La mujer asintió hacia él al verlo puesto de pie y se dio la vuelta, probablemente se dirigía hacia donde debían seguir dormidos Eren y Armin.

No le sorprendió, además él debía encargarse de Connie y Sasha. Pero antes de que pudiera dar más de dos pasos, vio a Mikasa detenerse y darse la vuelta. Ella lo miró fijamente por varios segundos.

\- Jean, gracias. – la Ackerman apretó los labios levemente antes de agregar - Hoy, trabajemos juntos.

Esa cara pálida, con el cabello desarreglado por la probable mala posición en la que durmió el día anterior, sumado a la mirada somnolienta, era el rostro más hermoso que hubiera visto Jean. Él solo atinó a asentir en respuesta antes de verla alejarse.

Jean sonrió para sí mismo, cada vez se hacía más difícil ocultarlo o tratar de mantener a raya esos sentimientos, quizás en algún momento podría pensar por un segundo en la posibilidad de sacarse del pecho todo lo que sentía por esa mujer. Quizás si el futuro no se viera tan gris, podría permitirse decirle que ella era todo lo que él quería en ese mundo.

El muchacho estiró sus brazos con parsimonia, no era una posibilidad, no ahora. Pero más adelante, en algún momento su boca se abriría de más y sacaría todo lo que llevaba encerrado en su pecho desde hace tanto tiempo.

No ahora. En estos momentos, Jean se bastaba con saber que Mikasa Ackerman confiaba en él. Solo por ahora Jean Kirstein se conformaría con ello y daría todo por corresponder a esa confianza y mantenerla.

El futuro era incierto, gris y amenazante, pero sin importar que tan difícil pueda tornarse el mundo, Jean siempre trataría de hacer lo que su moral y alma dictaban, y a evitarle dolor a la mujer que amaba.

Sin importar que su carne se abriera en el proceso o su sangre se derramara, era un precio justo si así podría pintar una sonrisa en ese rostro tan triste.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Vaya, ya estamos en el 9/10 ¡Cómo avanzamos! Solo queda un capítulo para terminar el bello reto y hasta ahora puedo decir que me siento satisfecha con mis resultados personales ¡Hace tiempo no sentía esa emoción al escribir! Me sentía oxidada al iniciar en este fandom - llevaba años sin escribir - y ahora creo que estoy menos oxidada (?) xD Pero definitivamente, si estoy más animada que antes.

Nuevamente, gracias por leer y nos leemos en el próximo OS que es el últimoooo *O*

 _Kyo_


	10. Fin

¡Hola a todos! Si, si, este es el capítulo final de este hermoso reto que intenté terminar en setiembre, pero los tiempos no se dieron. Así que a pesar de no haber calculado muy bien cuándo debía terminar, me siento muy feliz de poder acabarlo y que de alguna forma, este es el fic más largo que he escrito de SNK (?) No es un fic en toda la palabra, es un conjunto de relatos, pero igual me siento satisfecha conmigo misma.

Ante de pasar al capítulo, necesito agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado un review ¿Saben? Los amo a todos y a cada uno de ustedes, también a los que le dan _follow_ O _favorite._ Me hizo muy feliz poder ser leída y que quizás estas historias algo cursis, ridículas y hasta ilógicas hayan sido de su agrado, o por lo menos, les haya sacado una sonrisa y hecho pasar un tiempo agradable disfrutando de algún descansito de sus jornadas laborales y/o de estudiantes. Lo reitero ¡GRACIAS! ¡INFINITAS GRACIAS!

Este capítulo iba a ser publicado hace mucho, ha variado, por supuesto porque intenta insertarse en un canon futuro, pero cuando apareció el reto OTP, desistí de publicarlo independientemente, y decidí compilarlo aquí, al final y justamente con ese título porque involucra mucho significado. Nah, ni tanto, Kyo solo se hace la interesante xD En resumen ¡Ya estaba escrito! Pero me pasé horas leyéndolo una y otra vez sin sentir que tenía el tono deseado, hasta que corregí muchas cositas, pero creo que mantiene el lenguaje deseado.

No deseo escribir más en estas aburridas notas de autora porque puede ser cansado. Y sin más, hago las aclaraciones y aquí vamos ~

 **NOTA:** Historia ambientada en el canon, un posible desenlace final. Los personajes no me pertencen, son de Hajime Isayama cofcofpapiriquicofcof. A diferencia de los otros OS, este puede ser considerado como la continuación del anterior que también estaba situado en el canon. Es a libre albedrío.

A leer ~

* * *

El mundo ya no le provocaba ningún interés. En absoluto. La humanidad era un concepto vano y vacuo, donde antes halló una razón para ponerse de pie cada día, ahora no encontraba nada. La realidad le resultaba desagradable, respirar era difícil y lo único que sus ojos miraban era desolación y destrucción. La muerte estaba en todos los rincones, especialmente entre sus brazos.

Jean llevaba arrodillado en la misma posición desde hace bastantes horas, estaba solo, herido físicamente y destruido por dentro. Muerto.

Casi tan muerto como el cadáver que acurrucaba entre sus brazos en un intento inane de brindarle calor a un cuerpo cada vez más frío.

No podía llorar, llevaba llorando desde la madrugada de ese día y sentía los ojos rojos, hinchados e incapaces de producir más lágrimas. Estaba totalmente seco como su alma, como su corazón, como todo su ser. Solo la sangre goteando de la herida de su abdomen le recordaba que el corazón en su pecho seguía bombeando vida a todo cuerpo.

No era una herida mortal, así lo suponía Jean. Al comienzo, cuando aún intentaba sobrevivir había tratado de vendarla torpemente para detener su hemorragia, solo fue necesaria la distracción de unos segundos para permitir que una bala lo hiriera de esa manera, fue patético. Era patético. Pero ahora, en esos momentos ya no le importaba que la venda no ayudara en nada ni que su sangre cayera al suelo lentamente.

Nada tenía valor. Nada importaba si Mikasa estaba muerta.

Abrazó más el cadáver de Mikasa contra su cuerpo, estaba rígida, fría, tan fría. Jean dejó de ver las ventanas rotas por donde se colaban algunos rayos de luz para volver a enfocarse en el cuerpo de la mujer de rasgos asiáticos.

Mikasa tenía los ojos cerrados, su expresión parecía relajada, pero Jean recordaba todo el dolor que sufrió por sus heridas. La expresión de dolor en esos ojos cuando vio a su atacante, era algo que Jean jamás olvidaría.

No lo entendía, no podía entenderlo, creía que era una pesadilla, que despertaría pronto y los vería a todos, a Marco, a Annie, a Berthtold, a Armin, a Reiner, a Connie, a Sasha, a Eren y a Mikasa. Todos, como los vio hace tantos años atrás que parecía una eternidad. Pero la realidad lo golpeaba y recordaba que tenía a la mujer que amaba muerta entre sus brazos y que el hombre que la mató no era otro que Eren Jaeger.

" _La era de los titanes debe terminar, y con ellos, todo lo que haya involucrado ciencia titán"._

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que dijo después de devorar a Armin, los ojos de Eren los miraron con frialdad, Jean fue incapaz de reconocer al Jaeger en ellos, en esas lagunas esmeralda no parecía haber alguna alma, solo un deseo de destruirlo todo. Mikasa había estado de su lado, había traicionado a la Legión para seguir tras de Eren y su alianza con Zeke, quizás por eso ella estuvo con la guardia baja, quizás por eso ella le dio la espalda a esos hombres mientras lloraba silenciosamente por el destino de su otro amigo de la infancia. Pero nada la preparó para el ataque del hombre a quién ella misma había protegido de todo y a quién amo como a nada en el mundo.

Aún tenía la imagen de Mikasa cayendo en su mente, de Eren mirándola como si se tratara de cualquier persona sin importancia a quien acababa de atravesar de una estocada usando los poderes del titán Warhammer. Jean se sintió en shock, apenas atinó a estirar su mano hacia ella, la voz se le fue, no pudo gritar, no pudo moverse, solo pudo quedarse como estatua mirándola caer, todos sus compañeros contuvieron la respiración al ver ser derribada al soldado que valía por cien.

No había sido una batalla, había sido una matanza. Habían perdido innumerables compañeros, al comandante Hange, habían sido aplastados por el poder superior del titán de Eren, de los revolucionarios que lo seguían y de la trampa tendida por Zeke Jaeger. Fueron asesinados como animales, pero aun así, en medio de ese caos, Jean solo pudo pensar en que Mikasa había sido herida.

No sabía del paradero de Eren, después de obtener el titán colosal y el femenino, Zeke y Eren desaparecieron en medio del caos dejado en la muralla Sina, solo había destrucción, muerte y un ataque inminente de Marley, cuyos barcos de guerra ya habían llegado a la costa, y cuyos miembros con poderes titanes estaban infiltrados entre ellos. Lo que quedaba de la Legión, se retiró. Jean sabía que él debió estar en la cabeza de esa retirada y que debía estar allí para pensar en qué hacer en esa situación tan crítica, pero fue incapaz. Cedió el mando a Connie, él era el último _veterano._ No había más.

Jean sabía que había fallado, que debía estar con ellos, que debía haber tomado las riendas de la Legión y guiarlos en la retirada. Hange lo había dicho, su responsabilidad eran sus hombres, sus compañeros, pero no pudo. No pudo seguir de pie mientras Mikasa Ackerman agonizaba frente a sus ojos.

Se quedó allí, entre las ruinas de ese edifico donde los últimos miembros de la Legión se escondieron esperando sus instrucciones. Esperaron por sus órdenes, por su fuerza, pero solo vieron a un hombre romperse en pedazos al ver como la vida abandonaba el cuerpo de la Ackerman, la mujer que los había traicionado. No pudo soltarla, no pudo, sus brazos se negaban a dejar el cadáver, sus lágrimas lo cegaron y un dolor más punzante, más penetrante que cualquiera sufrido lo envolvió, lo consumió.

Ni siquiera el golpe de Connie lo sacó del letargo. Jean había decidido no dejar a Mikasa y ni el sabor metálico de su propia sangre lo devolvió a una realidad que ya no le interesaba. Dio las últimas órdenes, les pidió sobrevivir, debían encontrar al capitán Levi y a Hange, si estaban vivos, existía una posibilidad.

Los escuchó irse sabiendo que debía estar con ellos, que debía soltar un cadáver inútil y dirigir a los sobrevivientes de la infructuosa batalla. Había visto innumerables muertos, innumerables cadáveres, cuerpos mutilados, había presenciado cómo eran calcinados sus compañeros de la tropa 104 y cómo los huesos de Marco ardían en la hoguera que acababa con todo rastro de él.

Entonces ¿Por qué la muerte de una sola mujer lo acababa de matar por dentro? ¿Por qué sentía que no tenía sentido pararse y buscar una forma de sobrevivir? ¿Por qué dejarla, soltarla se le hacía tan difícil como seguir respirando en esos momentos? ¿Por qué no quería vivir en un mundo sin ella?

Jean sonrió tristemente para Mikasa, alzó su mano ensangrentada y acarició la fría piel de la mujer, la palidez mortuoria la había invadido por completo, pero ante los ojos del idiota enamorado de Jean Kirstein, ella seguía tan radiante como la primera vez que la vio y se armó de valor para decirle un cumplido.

 _¿Qué pretendes, Kirstein?_

La poca cordura que le quedaba golpeaba sus pensamientos con preguntas sin respuesta. No pretendía nada, ni siquiera morir, ya estaba muerto. Solo quería quedarse con Mikasa, mantenerla entre sus brazos y esperar, esperar por nada ni nadie, esperar a que el tiempo pasara y que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se volviera polvo. Y él también.

Acurrucó el cuerpo de Mikasa contra él, escondiendo el rostro de ella en su pecho y él posando con delicadeza su mentón en la cabeza de la mujer. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a balancearse lentamente de adelante hacia atrás, como si estuviera en una mecedora, como si tratara de consolar a la muerta tal y como lo consolaba a él su madre durante la infancia cuando se caía o era molestado por niños mayores.

Jean sabía que estaba mal, que era grotesco y que probablemente había caído en las garras de la demencia, pero ¿Acaso algo importaba? ¿Acaso algo mantenía importancia en esos momentos? No, nada. Aferrarse a un muerto era enfermo, pero lo era más consolarse a sí mismo, conformándose con abrazarla de esa forma sabiendo que en vida ella jamás le correspondió.

Mikasa amó a Eren hasta la muerte y Jean lo respetaba.

Pero ese amor no impidió nunca que sus sentimientos crecieran día tras día. Que deseara de forma fervorosa que ella fuera feliz, que por encima de toda esa miseria algo le diera felicidad, así fuera fugaz.

\- Hay cosas que no están destinadas a ser ¿cierto, Mikasa?

¿Por qué le hablaba? ¿Por qué?

\- Ni tus sentimientos por Eren, ni mi amor por ti. En esta vida… en esta realidad, las historias de amor no acaban bien… - murmuró, como si temiera que su voz pudiera despertar a Mikasa, a una muerta Mikasa.

Escuchar su voz fue extraño, llevaba consumido en un sepulcral silencio desde que sus compañeros se fueron, quedó solo con su llanto y con una muerta que con el tiempo comenzaría a descomponerse. Eso no estaba bien, debía huir, salir de allí, buscar la manera de regresar a la costa, pensar en un modo de rescatar a Hange, de efectuar el último plan de Armin, debía buscar a Levi y rogar porque no hubiera sido asesinado como Mikasa ¡Debía servir como comandante! ¡Debía hacerlo!

¿Cuánto tiempo pretendía seguir con esa pantomima? Mikasa y él solo habían sido compañeros, incluso la palabra "amigos" sonaba grande. No habían sido nada de las cosas que a veces invadieron la cabeza idiota de Jean, no se habían tomado de la mano, no se habían besado, no había lazo entre ellos. Nada.

Mikasa dedicó su vida a amar a Eren, a seguirlo, cuidarlo y ser su sombra. Jean fue testigo de ello, sufrió, sintió celos y deseó más de una vez golpear al estúpido suicida Jaeger por sus actitudes hacia ella, supo que no había esperanzas desde siempre, pero entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan roto?

\- Eras lo único que siempre quise realmente – se respondió, la alejó de su pecho y la vio más lejos que nunca, más imposible – nunca lo intenté, nunca me esforcé como debí. Si yo…

No era momento de pensar en posibilidades que pudieron ocurrir, pero que no fueron, no era momento para nada. No podía irse, no quería ponerse de pie porque afuera solo había destrucción y muerte. Ser parte de una guerra nunca fue su verdadero deseo, ahora menos, ya nada lo esperaba, ya no había nada que proteger si ella estaba muerta. Todo había perdido valor y la única cosa que esperaba era poder mantenerse cuerdo un poco más de tiempo para velar por el cadáver de Mikasa, solo un poco más.

 _No, Kirstein, no estás cuerdo. Acabas de caer en la demencia. En la patética demencia._

Jean dejó de escuchar a su consciencia, retomó su abrazo enfermizo hacia el cadáver y cerró los ojos. Se imaginó en casa, cuando era un niño de mejillas regordetas que corría hacia su madre a la espera de la cena, se imaginó de adolescente, cuando vio por primera vez a la mujer más bella del mundo, se imaginó dibujándola, las largas horas que pasó dibujándola en uno de sus cuadernillos, el miedo de que alguien más aparte de Marco se enterara fue tan real que creyó que al abrir los ojos lo vería.

Pero no ocurrió, no estaba la cara pecosa de su amigo, él estaba muerto desde hace mucho. Jean seguía solo en ese edificio en ruinas con el cuerpo de Mikasa entre sus brazos.

No la soltó, Jean se mantuvo junto a ese cadáver, sintiéndose cada vez más débil por la pérdida de su propia sangre, y ansiando el momento en que dejara de sentir ese hormigueo recorrer sus extremidades. Acunó nuevamente el cuerpo contra sí mismo, la sangre de Mikasa estaba impregnada en el uniforme de ambos, Jean llevó su mano hacia la puñalada en el estómago que la mató, recordaba que mantuvo su mano allí cuando aún había vida en Mikasa, presionó todo lo que pudo en un intento inútil de contener la hemorragia, pero la sangre se escurría entre sus dedos, así como la vida de la última Ackerman mujer.

Aun cuando ahora era menos útil, Jean volvió a hacer presión mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de olvidar la última imagen de Mikasa con esos ojos grises abiertos llenos de horror al ver quién fue su atacante.

Fue el sonido de pisadas que cada vez se hacían más audibles lo que lo obligó a salir de su letargo. No estaba sorprendido, sabía que en algún momento alguien buscaría en los edificios por víctimas. Ya sea amigo o enemigo.

Cuando la puerta vieja que había tratado de ser cerrada por Connie fue tirada al suelo, Jean supo que su deseo de volverse polvo sería imposible. El primero en entrar fue Zeke Jaeger, con su típica expresión indescifrable y caminar lento, detrás estaba Eren, con el mismo semblante desconocido para Jean. Ese era un bastardo que Kirstein no podía reconocer como el mocoso suicida de antaño.

Ese hombre no era Eren Jaeger.

Él se detuvo, lo miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de hacer ademán de acercarse pero fue detenido por Zeke.

\- Espera. No está solo, tiene a alguien entre sus brazos.

\- Mira bien, Zeke – la voz de Eren era gélida y cortante como una daga afilada – Es el cuerpo de la Ackerman que tenía su ligue conmigo. No se trata del otro Ackerman.

La expresión del hombre se relajó, Jean sintió por un momento que podría echarse a reír al ver esa mueca de alivio ridícula.

\- Me pregunto qué debemos hacer.

Los ojos de Eren se volvieron hacia él, Jean sintió hervir su sangre, estaba frente al asesino de Mikasa, frente a un hombre que no era Eren. Jean se negaba a reconocer a ese sujeto como Eren ¡Eren jamás hubiera asesinado a Mikasa ni a Armin! Ese hombre que lo miraba con los ojos verdes del Jaeger no podía ser él, era una cáscara vacía de quien era verdaderamente el bastardo suicida que soñaba con liberar al mundo del flagelo titán. Era un títere de ese otro hombre que traicionó a Paradis y a Marley.

El silencio era pesado, la tensión era palpable. Jean se decidió bajar su mirada y regresarla al cuerpo muerto de Mikasa, no le interesaba lo que pudieran hacerle, no le importaban la muerte que quisiera darle, lo único que rondaba en su mente era que lo separarían del cuerpo muerto de la mujer que más había amado en el mundo.

\- Es una cabeza de Paradis, debe ser eliminado. – los ojos azules de Zeke brillaban. - Pero antes…

\- El cuerpo. Dame el cadáver de…

Esa última frase bastó para que volviera a alzar la cara y plantarla frente al hombre que había comenzado a dar unos pasos. Aferró el cuerpo muerto con fiereza contra su pecho, como si fuera lo más valioso que alguna vez haya tenido y algo debió transmitir su mirada porque Eren retrocedió un paso instintivamente.

Los ojos de Jean mostraban ira, dolor y un naciente deseo de levantarse a luchar, Zeke se sorprendió, no creyó que ese hombre muerto por dentro fuera capaz de intentar algo ante la sola mención de arrancarle ese cuerpo de entre sus brazos.

\- Aléjense de ella.

\- Eres un sentenciado a muerte y ella…

\- ¿Para qué la quieren? – interrumpió al hombre que lo miraba con los ojos de Eren, no le importaba su situación, no le importaba nada pero no podía permitir que se la llevaran ¡No podía!

Zeke, que se había mantenido en su misma posición, lanzó un suspiro antes de pedirle a Eren que se detuviera.

\- Normalmente, los cuerpos de los enemigos caídos no me son importantes, pero este caso es diferente… - el hombre que antes fue Eren Jaeger se sobó la nuca con suavidad, como si estuviera restándole importancia a la situación y a lo que decía.

\- Es una abominación, un producto de la ciencia titán que nunca debió existir, un error de Ymir Fritz y de mi estirpe, un Ackerman. Debo eliminar completamente todo rastro de su existencia.

¿Nunca debió existir? Ese hombre acababa de decir que Mikasa nunca debía haber existido y Jean sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado hasta hacerlo escupir un diente. En esos momentos, Mikasa estaba muerta y rígida entre sus brazos y Kirstein creía que no tenía razón para seguir respirando. Había debatido las innumerables razones que tenía para levantarse y seguir, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarlo de su autoimpuesta responsabilidad de velar por un cuerpo muerto.

El mundo había perdido su importancia desde que la mujer que nunca le correspondió dejó de existir, y ahora, ese traidor lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules y le decía algo que era indigerible para él ¿Cómo podía imaginar un mundo donde Mikasa nunca hubiera existido? ¿Acaso eso era posible? ¿Acaso eso sería vida? Jean sabía que si sus caminos no se hubieran cruzado, que si nunca la hubiera visto, él sería un idiota cobarde con un puesto dentro de la patética Policía militar, viviendo la vida cómoda, simple y segura que siempre soñó. Eren hubiera muerto joven, muy joven; la Legión hubiera sido aniquilada si ningún Ackerman hubiera pisado Paradis, y nunca se hubiera sabido la verdad cruel que los rodeaba.

Si Mikasa nunca hubiera existido, simplemente el mundo solo sería cruel y no tendría nada de hermoso.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilamente? – Jean sintió la ira reprimida de hace años subir desde su estómago - ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que ella no debió existir? ¡¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a alguien y sentirte bien contigo mismo?!

\- Ella está muerta, solo tú me puedes escuchar – Zeke no se inmutó – debemos terminar con esto…

\- Si, debemos terminar con esto…

Jean apretó el cuerpo de Mikasa con más fuerza contra su pecho, no dejaría que se la llevaran, no podía permitir que fuera tragada por el titán de ellos, no podía imaginarse un final así para ella, no lo merecía. Mikasa debía descansar en paz después de todo el infierno vivido, no merecía ese ensañamiento con su cadáver.

Pero no podía hacer nada, lo matarían, sería asesinado primero y después no quedaría nada de él que pudiera velar por el descanso eterno de la Ackerman, nadie llegaría a defenderlos. Paradis estaba acabada, si no era ahora, igual moriría cuando Eren desatara el _Retumbar de la tierra_ , el futuro era oscuro y simple, solo había muerte en él.

\- Mikasa estaba enamorada de Eren, y aun así ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Jean alzó su rostro y se encontró con el Jaeger menor que se detuvo al escucharlo – No sé quién eres o por qué tienes el control de Eren, pero ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? ¿Por qué? Ella te era fiel, nos traicionó, asesinó a mis compañeros por ti, manchó sus manos con la sangre de sus camaradas y capturó a Armin ¿Por qué pagarle así?

\- Porque era inevitable.

Jean lanzó una risa quebrada, sintió ganas de levantarse y darle un golpe a ese hombre, quería desquitar todo su dolor, toda su rabia contra él, necesitaba sacar de su muerta alma lo último que quedaba de sentimientos vivos. Quería una respuesta, quería una maldita y lógica respuesta para ese asesinato sin sentido, pero solo obtuvo esa estupidez, _inevitable._

\- ¿Fue inevitable que te adueñaras de Eren Jaeger?

\- Era inevitable que un Ackerman muriera cuando su ligue lo decidiera. – fue Zeke quien habló – Fueron creados para eso, no era amor, era simplemente su naturaleza. Un lazo que solo debió pertenecerle a la sangre real, Paradis incluso degeneró eso.

\- Tu nombre es Jean, hagamos esto rápido. – Eren estiró su mano hacia él – Dame el cadáver.

\- Necesitas arrancarme las manos primero. – Jean se sorprendió al sentir nuevamente lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, quizás no estaba tan seco.

La mirada de Eren cambió de ese frío verde sin vida, por un segundo, Jean juró que volvió a ver unos ojos llenos de sufrimiento, de miedo y de terror ante lo que estaba haciendo, el Jaeger menor llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si sintiera dolor.

\- ¿Eren? – Jean pronunció bajito.

\- No va a volver. – Zeke avanzó lento hacia él – Son muchas memorias en una mente frágil, existen muchas voluntades luchando en su interior, pero siempre hay una que sobresale del resto, cierto búho que intenta escapar de su encierro.

No podía pedirle que luchara a un hombre que luchó toda su vida contra el mundo, Jean se sentía cansado, y sabía que Eren, en el interior de esa amalgama de memorias, debía de estar igual de agotado de girar en contra de ese mundo. Quizás ese también era su deseo, que todo desapareciera para que él por fin, pudiera lograr la paz consigo mismo, con su propia muerte y expiación de sus pecados.

Eren Jaeger siempre quiso ser libre. Y la única libertad verdadera era la muerte, un descanso eterno.

Un deseo tan egoísta, Jean también lo era, y por eso comprendió. No tenía fuerzas para luchar contra dos titanes cambiantes, no tenía fuerzas para huir con un cuerpo inerte en brazos y tampoco tenía fuerzas para pensar en algún plan que lo sacara de esa sentencia de muerte inminente.

No, tampoco quería sobrevivir. Jean esperaba internamente eso, morir. Si moría, y existía un dios, esperaba que recibiera a Mikasa y que le permitiera a él verla por última vez ¿Habrían tenido pensamientos así los anteriores comandantes de la Legión? Supo por boca de Hange que Erwin sacrificó todo, hasta una vida con su amada por el bien de la Legión y de sus propios sueños. Hange sacrificó su poca humanidad tratando de arreglar fracturas y grietas heredadas de guerras pasadas entre erdianos y el mundo.

Armin sacrificó su vida por la Legión. Considerando todo eso, Jean se sentía patético, él no pudo dejar a Mikasa, él no pudo atacarla; hasta el último instante, intentó convencerla de bajar sus armas, trató de detenerla, de atraparla. Recibió cortes, golpes y una bala de Floch, pero solo sintió el verdadero y desgarrador dolor cuando la vio ser apuñalada por la espalda por el hombre que ella juró proteger y amar eternamente.

Jean no sacrificó a Mikasa, y eso quizás fue el error de la Legión y su caída. Él no merecía sobrevivir, solo expiar la sangre de su pecado con su propia vida, y hundirse en esa oscuridad mortuoria con esa mujer de rasgos asiáticos.

La abrazó con más fuerza y derramó nuevamente más lágrimas sobre ella, comenzó a susurrarle que ese hombre no era Eren, que él no la había matado, que el verdadero Eren estaba perdido en sí mismo, en esa vorágine de voluntades que lo enredaban y enloquecían. Jean rogó que Mikasa pudiera escucharlo para que descansara en paz, eso la aliviaría, saber que Eren no levantó su mano contra ella.

Eso la haría feliz.

\- En verdad, es interesante. – Zeke acomodó sus lentes. – La desesperación de un hombre no por morir, sino por ser separado de una mujer. La humanidad es tan curiosa.

El hombre joven alzó su rostro, se encontró con el indescifrable rostro de Zeke Jaeger que lo miraba como quien observa el comportamiento de algún animal exótico. Eso lo asqueó.

\- No hagan eso con su cadáver. – Jean mordió su lengua con fuerza al escucharse suplicar – Por favor, no la profanen.

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

\- Entiérrenla, nadie la encontrará. Después de todo, nadie quedará vivo cuando la tierra retumbe ¿no? – Jean volvió a lanzar una risa desesperada – Entiérrenla. Por favor.

\- ¿Y qué debería hacer contigo? – Zeke parecía entretenido. Jean deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el capitán Levi no estuviera muerto, desearía que esa cara volviera a mostrar terror ante tan pequeña presencia.

\- No importa lo que pase con mi cuerpo. – Kirstein soltó levemente el cadáver de Mikasa – Eren.

El Jaeger menor abrió los ojos y lo miró. Eran los mismos gélidos ojos esmeraldas.

\- Llévala donde descansan sus padres. Por favor, ayúdala a descansar donde fue feliz, verdaderamente feliz.

Los ojos esmeraldas fríos lo miraron silenciosamente, Jean vio su reflejo desesperado en ellos. La mirada muerta del hombre joven no parecía darle una buena señal, en esos ojos no encontraba a Eren, solo un aterrador vacío que por momentos se teñía de ira absoluta y por otros, de tristeza infinita. Sentimientos que parecían girar dentro de él y pelear por salir a flote una vez más hacia la realidad. Voluntades desconocidas que luchaban por manifestarse.

Finalmente una lo hizo.

Eren retomó una mirada triste, lo vio estirar su mano hacia él y como esos ojos se entrecerraban levemente y los labios se retorcían en un gesto que se asemejaba al sufrimiento.

\- Recuerdo dónde enterré a sus padres. – Eren cerró su mano en un puño. – Zeke, aún existe otro Ackerman, el cuerpo de ella puede perecer en una tumba, permitiré eso.

Zeke Jaeger no respondió, los ojos azules gélidos miraron por un instante al hombre que tenía la apariencia de Eren, hubo algo en esos ojos analíticos que le dio la impresión a Jean de que Zeke era perfectamente consciente de quién le estaba halando en esos momentos. Y le molestaba, esa voluntad le molestaba.

\- ¿Y él? ¿Serás misericordioso también con el otro amigo de tu hijo?

Eren no movió ni un músculo, parecía escanear con la mirada a Jean. Tomó varios minutos antes de que volviera a cerrar los ojos y lanzara un suspiro pesado.

\- _Es inevitable_.

Jean sintió como si muchas personas hubieran dicho a coro esa frase. La mirada esmeralda volvió a perder algún rastro de emoción humana y solo quedó su reflejo, el patético reflejo de un hombre condenado inevitablemente a muerte.

\- Tampoco pedí misericordia. – Kirstein acarició por última vez el rostro de Mikasa – Lo que dijiste ¿Puedo contar con eso? Por favor, solo respeta mi petición. Eren, por favor.

Eren Jaeger y las innumerables voluntades dentro de él, asintieron levemente. Lo vio alzar su mano y llevarla a su propia boca. Entonces, Jean entendió que había llegado la hora de dejar ese mundo.

Alzó su mano en un intento de que entendiera que esperara solo un momento. Jean bajó con toda la delicadeza posible el cuerpo de Mikasa, la depositó en el frío suelo con suavidad, mientras sus manos acomodaban esa bella cabellera oscura que siempre amó. Delineó la fría piel sin vida con las yemas de sus dedos, tratando de tatuar en su memoria ese rostro, aún después de muerto quería poder recordarla. Aún después de muerto debía seguir amándola.

Mikasa estaba muerta y él lo estaría dentro de poco. Pero eso no importaba, lo único que existía en sus últimos instantes era ella y todo lo que no pudo ser, Jean depositó un suave beso en la frente de la mujer. Tan fría, tan gélida. Y dijo el primer y último _"Te amo"_ , que alguna vez se permitió sacar de su pecho.

Había fallado en su intento de velar por su cadáver eternamente, pero por lo menos había conseguido que se uniera a sus padres. Por extraño que sonara, confiaba en esa voluntad dentro de Eren que le prometió hacerlo.

Se levantó silencioso y caminó hacia Eren con lentitud, el dolor de su costado era punzante, y la sangre continuaba goteando tiñendo de carmín su desgastado uniforme. Jean se plantó frente su antiguo compañero de tropa. Sintió un pequeño _deja vú_. Hace muchos años atrás, plantado frente a ese idiota, ambos se agarraron a golpes mientras sus compañeros los alentaban; y Mikasa y Armin los veían sin intención de intervenir. Quiso reír al recordarlo, pero no podía, ese encuentro no acabaría con un capitán Levi interviniendo y noqueando a ambos, no. Este encuentro terminaría con Jean muerto.

\- No eres el salvador, Eren o quién seas. El mundo podrá destruirse, pero ¿Es eso lo que deseas? – Jean calló un instante, recordó las masacres, la sangre que llevaba en sus manos y el horror reflejado en los ojos de sus enemigos, humanos como él, como todos – Voy a morir porque quizás es inevitable, pero luché, Eren, te juro que luché. Ella ya no está y pronto nada va a quedar ¿cierto? Pero tú, Eren, tú vas a luchar por siempre, tu alma solo descansará con tu propia extinción.

Escuchó a Zeke lanzar un suspiro largo.

\- Verdaderamente, la humanidad es interesante.

No pudo responder, Eren mordió su mano y Jean sintió como el calor de la transformación golpeaba su rostro y la luz cegadora lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos. Entonces, sintió desesperación. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas y como si se tratara de una película vieja, esas que Hange les enseñó emocionado una vez en el cuartel general, donde las fotografías se movían lentamente como si estuvieran vivas. Jean vio su vida transcurrir en sus memorias.

Vio a la madre a la que nunca volvería a ver, vio a su viejo padre cuando aún vivía, vio a esos amigos idiotas de Trost, vio a los reclutas, a sus compañeros. La sonrisa sincera de Marco, la risa escandalosa de Sasha y Connie hizo eco en sus oídos, Eren con su estúpido orgullo hizo aparición, y ella, la vio a ella.

Jean abrió los ojos sorprendido, vio los ojos del titán atacante brillar como carbón al rojo vivo en los ojos de Eren, él hizo un movimiento con una de sus manos y Kirstein sintió como su pecho era atravesado por algo que salió del suelo.

La sangre ahogó su boca, pero aun así esbozó una sonrisa idiota. En su mente borrosa y consumida por la desesperación de la muerte, la volvió a ver, cuando ella vivía, cuando pasó por primera vez a su lado con ese bello cabello oscuro bailando en su espalda.

\- Mikasa…

.

.

.

.

Después de muchos años, cuando la humanidad fue golpeada por el devastador poder del _retumbar de la tierra_ , y el mundo se arrodilló rogándole misericordia y clemencia a cualquier dios existente. Los pocos sobrevivientes se levantaron de entre los muertos y reconstruyeron su vida.

La historia fue contada, transmitida de sobreviviente a sobreviviente, por generaciones para que la nueva humanidad no olvidara cuando la ira de dios golpeó ese mundo y todo su odio fue reencarnado en un hombre que deseó consumirlo todo, y en otro que solo observó expectante el reinicio de la existencia humana.

Entre las historias transmitidas, jamás se dejó de contar el curioso descubrimiento de algunos pobres diablos que buscaban alguna riqueza en medio de la hecatombe.

Era una tumba alejada de lo que fue el centro de la devastación de la conocida _Paradis_ que realmente fue un averno. Era una tumba donde dos cuerpos reposaban aferrados a pesar de ser solo huesos y ropa. El cuerpo más grande sujetaba fuertemente al más pequeño, acurrucándolo contra su pecho.

Muchos creían que esa era solo una pose que debió haberla hecho quien los depositó juntos, pero había algo en las manos del cuerpo más grande que daba la impresión de que cuando fue depositado allí, con los últimos segundos de vida, consiguió abrazar al otro cadáver.

Jamás se preguntó quiénes podían ser, jamás se buscó nombre o datos que los identificaran. Solo se hizo lo que debía hacerse y lo que el dios benevolente que les dio una segunda oportunidad, seguro quiso: volver a cubrirlos y respetar ese descanso eterno.

Si ni la muerte había logrado romper esa conexión eterna, los vivos no merecían hacerlo.

A veces la muerte podía quedar reducida a la nada ante una voluntad férrea de no soltar nunca a tu ser amado. A veces un deseo egoísta podía ser más fuerte que el tiempo, que la vida, incluso, que dios mismo.

A veces los sentimientos puros lograban doblegar al mismo fatídico destino.

* * *

¡GRACIAS POR LEER, EN VERDAD, GRACIAAAAAS!

Y acá acabamos, fue un bello reto, fue divertido y lo disfruté mucho. Siento que me ha ayudado mucho para regresar la poquita confianza necesaria para publicar algo y no sentir inevitablemente el deseo de eliminarlo por la vergüenza o por temer algún comentario negativo. Me he re enamorado de Jean y Mikas,a son bellos juntos, son perfectos juntos y a pesar de mi perspectiva trágica de la pareja en el canon, jamás dejaré de imaginar también un futuro paralelo donde el mundo les permita estar juntos.

Y ya, estamos oficialmente 10/10 y a ver qué se me ocurre más adelante para seguir llenando el mundo de JeanKasa. Quizás publique esto en Wattpad xD Tengo curiosidad por esa plataforma, y también terror de morir ignorada, pero quizás es hora de dominar los miedos (?)

Y listo, sin más, espero leernos prontito en algún otro fic mío. Fin.

 _Kyo._


End file.
